Uma nova história: Harry Potter 10 anos depois - DRARRY - COMPLETA
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: Já se passou 10 anos desde a Segunda Guerra Bruxa, Harry se tornou auror e o mundo bruxo estava em segurança. Eis que em uma viagem para averiguar um assassinato bruxo em um vilarejo trouxa muda as perspectivas de Harry quanto ao futuro. Com seu casamento com Gina em crise, tudo parece aproximá-lo de um certo sonserino... Publicada, também, no wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – O Divórcio.

Nunca consegui entender como meu mundo todo pôde desabar em apenas um dia. Hoje de manhã, quando acordei, eu era casado com Gina Weasley. Gina, irmã do meu amigo e companheiro de luta. Gina que já havia lutado ao meu lado. Gina que eu vi crescer. Gina que estava esperando um filho. Hoje de manhã, quando eu acordei, acreditava que o mundo bruxo vivia um longo momento de paz após a segunda grande guerra bruxa, e agora não fazemos ideia do que está por vir, mas eu tenho um pressentimento de que não será nada bom.

Mas eu estou atropelando as coisas, vamos do começo. Meu nome é Harry Potter, mas isso você já deve saber, porque desde o dia em que nasci, não há ninguém no mundo mágico que não saiba quem eu sou. Há mais de 10 anos atrás, eu e vários grandes bruxos e bruxas lutamos contra Voldemort, e vencemos. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado foi para nunca mais voltar. Infelizmente, devo ressaltar que a ideologia por trás da popularidade de Voldemort continua, e há ainda aqueles que defendem o sangue puro e a magia das trevas. Eles estão por aí, e meu trabalho, como auror é captura-los. Nós estamos mantendo estes bruxos das trevas sob controle, por enquanto.

Eu fiz o treinamento de auror após o fim da guerra bruxa, junto de meu amigo Rony. Hermione havia se casado com ele, e trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, onde promovia uma luta constante e já com algumas vitórias sobre os direitos dos Elfos Domésticos, Centauros, Duendes e Sereianos. Muito inteligente, Hermione conseguiu trazer a temática para a agenda política do mundo mágico e denúncias de maus tratos pareciam ser frequentes na imprensa.

Eu e Gina havíamos também nos casado, logo depois de Rony e Hermione, um casamento que já durava 5 anos. Eu amava Gina? De certa forma sim. Era minha companheira, uma mulher bonita e inteligente, que desejava e acreditava nas mesmas coisas que eu. Sempre achei que nosso casamento fosse um caminho natural, depois do nosso envolvimento em Hogwarts.

E ela pertencia a uma família a qual eu amava e queria fazer parte. Se eu já tinha sido alguma vez perdidamente apaixonado por ela? Bom talvez tenha havido alguma atração naqueles meses durante o sexto ano... depois da guerra isso havia se perdido. Sempre achei que minha vida tinha sido conturbada demais e que provavelmente era por isso que não sentia tanta paixão ou desejo por ninguém. Mas nós tínhamos um bom casamento, ao menos era o que eu pensava.

É claro, havia a questão dos filhos. Diferente dos meus melhores amigos que já tinham uma linda menininha de 4 anos e um rapazinho de 1 ano e meio, eu e Gina não tínhamos filhos. Nós tentamos, muito, mas nunca aconteceu; isto talvez tenha esfriado bastante a relação entre eu e Gina Weasley, agora Gina Potter. Porém, uma semana atrás, ela chegara com a notícia: estava grávida. Eu serei pai, eu pensei! Nunca tinha estado tão genuinamente feliz.

Hoje de manhã acordei, pensando em passar no Beco Diagonal antes do trabalho, já ver alguma coisa para o bebê que ia nascer daqui a 9 meses. Era uma surpresa para Gina, eu ia trazer uma roupinha para dar a ela de presente. Eu acreditava que ela deveria estar nas nuvens, pois sempre desejara engravidar. Tomei café sozinho antes de sair, Gina não estava em casa, ela jogava como artilheira em um time de quadribol da Inglaterra, e seus treinos muitas vezes eram de manhã cedo.

Cumprimentei o Tom no Caldeirão Furado quando entrei no Beco Diagonal, e fui diretamente a uma loja de roupas de criança que abrira há pouco tempo. Parei na vitrine olhando alguns itens expostos, quando vi uma familiar cabeleira ruiva dentro da loja observando os sapatinhos infantis. Era Gina. Por um momento fugaz eu sorri para mim mesmo, ela tivera a mesma ideia que eu?

Mas então, esse pensamento se desfez, e eu vi um homem aproximar-se dela e abraçá-la pela cintura. Sem querer acreditar que aquilo fosse consensual, eu empunhei a varina e me preparei para entrar na loja, ir em auxílio da minha esposa. Foi quando ela, apreensiva olhou para os lados para ver se estava sendo observada, e por obra do destino, não me viu do lado de fora, escondido atrás de um berço de madeira exposto na vitrine. Vi Gina relaxar nos braços daquele homem e se aproximar para beijá-lo rapidamente nos lábios.

Eu não entrei na loja. Eu gritei. Não fiz um escândalo. Não azarei o homem. Nada disso era muito próprio de mim. Só deixei meus ombros caírem com o peso daquela decepção, sem querer acreditar no que meus olhos viam. Tínhamos um bom casamento, não tínhamos? Eu pensei desesperado. Se não, o que fizemos destes últimos anos? E esse filho que ia nascer? Será que Gina não pensara nele?

Foi nesse momento que os olhos dela cruzaram com os meus e ela me viu ali. Seu rosto exibiu uma profunda expressão de choque, e ela se soltou rapidamente do homem. Mas ela sabia que eu tinha visto, ela era inteligente demais para imaginar o contrário. Não foi em minha direção, ela sabia que eu detestaria tanta exposição da nossa vida pessoal em público. Jornalistas poderiam estar por perto e aquilo era um prato cheio: "Harry Potter é traído", "Sr. e Sra. Potter discutem em público", "Gina Potter é pega em flagrante pelo Menino-que-sobreviveu". Gina apenas olhou para mim, enquanto eu me afastava e ia embora a passos largos do beco diagonal.

Se alguém falou comigo no caminho eu não ouvi. Não entendia como aquilo estava acontecendo comigo. Quando dei por mim já estava no Ministério da Magia, e entrei no Departamento de Aurores sem dar bom dia a ninguém, sem nem conseguir me lembrar de como cheguei lá. Foi dada uma tarefa pelo chefe do departamento, eu deveria investigar um acontecimento estranho em um vilarejo trouxa ao sul de Londres. Aquilo era o que eu precisava. Pensar em outra coisa.

\- Weasley vai com você. – disse o chefe.

\- Weasley? – eu questionei abobado, já focado em minha tarefa.

Foi quando Rony veio na minha direção, com aquela mesma cabeleira ruiva, aquele mesmo tom que vi de manhã no Beco Diagonal, que o significado do que tinha acontecido pesou sobre meus ombros. Muito mais do que casado com Gina, eu era casado com a família dela inteira. Eu tinha seus pais como meus pais, seus irmãos como meus irmãos. E eu me lembrei daquela primeira vez, com doze anos, que cheguei pela primeira vez na Toca, fugindo em um carro voador. Aquele havia sido o começo, será que agora chegávamos ao fim?

\- Você está bem cara? – questionou Rony, colocando uma mão sobre meu ombro.

\- Estou. – eu disse brevemente. Mas era mentira, e eu e ele sabíamos.

Nós seguimos o caminho, fizemos boa parte de trem, do jeito trouxa, para não levantar suspeitas conforme andávamos. Rony usou um feitiço para o cabelo ficar castanho e eu um chapéu, para esconder a cicatriz. Durante a viagem, Rony falou sobre a missão. Uma chuva fina e insistia em cair sobre o vilarejo, mesmo que em Londres estivesse sol de manhã; e quando chegamos percebemos logo que havia poucas pessoas ali. Muitas das casas pareciam ter sido abandonadas. Os poucos habitantes que ficaram, estavam trancados nas casas, sem disposição para conversas com estranhos.

Depois de andar uma hora dentro da pequenina cidade tentando encontrar alguém que se dispusesse a nos contar o ocorrido, comecei a ouvir um choro baixo, que parecia com o de uma criança. Rony olhou para mim, fazendo sinal de que também ouvira. Nos deixamos guiar pelo som e vimos de longe uma pequena menininha sentada na chuva. Do lado dela havia o corpo de uma mulher, a morte fora causada por um corte na garganta.

\- Não foi um Avada Kedavra. – disse Rony, ecoando meus pensamentos. – Não me parece um assassinato bruxo.

\- Ou foi feito para não parecer um assassinato bruxo. – eu apontei. – Por outro lado, eu diria que a mágica envolvida é muito clara.

\- Sim, a chuva fina e o clima de medo sugere a presença de dementadores nas proximidades, o que pode ser a causa de muitas dos habitantes terem deixado o vilarejo. Se há dementadores, dificilmente o assassino seria um trouxa. – Rony argumentou.

Nos aproximamos da menina com calma, procurando não assusta-la. Ao chegar perto percebemos que a garotinha talvez tivesse 9 ou 10 anos. Tinha a pele cor de chocolate e lindos cabelos caindo nos ombros. A mulher morta no chão era muito parecida com ela, e a empatia por aquela criança me invadiu, aquela era sua mãe.

\- Olá, meu nome é Harry e esse é meu amigo Rony. – eu disse me abaixando, Rony fez o mesmo. – Nós estamos aqui para te ajudar.

A menina nos olhou em dúvida.

\- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Rony.

\- Você não quer me ajudar. – disse ela, na defensiva. Ela falava inglês com sotaque, era estrangeira, certamente. – Ninguém quer.

Agora que ela dizia, era realmente estranho que os habitantes da cidade não tivessem ido em auxílio de uma criança cuja mãe fora assassinada.

\- Porque nenhuma das pessoas que moram aqui te ajudou? – questionou Rony. Depois de quase 20 anos de amizade, trabalhávamos muito bem juntos, porque pensávamos juntos.

\- Eu sou amaldiçoada. – a menina parecia extremamente infeliz.

Rony sorriu.

\- Você não é amaldiçoada. – ele disse.

\- Você não acredita em mim? – disse a menininha. – Porque acha que está chovendo assim? Há meses que a chuva não para.

\- Você está fazendo chover? – eu disse, pausadamente.

\- Não. Eles estão. – ela disse, impaciente.

\- Quem são eles? – Rony questionou com calma.

\- Você não vai acreditar... ninguém mais consegue ver. – a menina respondeu, tristemente.

\- São seres grandes, com capas pretas, e quando eles aparecem a felicidade some, todas as suas memórias boas te abandonam. – eu adivinhei.

A menina tinha no rosto uma expressão surpresa.

\- Você também vê?

\- Sim, nós dois vemos. Existem muitas pessoas que veem. – eu disse. – Nós acreditamos em você.

\- Eles são reais, são chamados dementadores. – contou Rony. – Você sabe porque eles estão aqui?

\- Eles sempre vêm atrás de mim. Desde que eu era pequena, eu e minha mãe nos mudamos de vilarejo em vilarejo. Quando chegamos em um lugar novo, durante alguns meses parece que está tudo bem, e então eles começam a chegar. As pessoas começam a comentar e então homens estranhos começam a aparecer procurando por nós, então nós fugimos. Não importa para onde vamos, eles sempre voltam a aparecer. E depois deles, aparecem os homens nos procurando. Desta vez, não deu tempo de fugirmos, os homens nos encontraram. – ela olhou para mãe morta no chão, estes homens tinham matado a mãe dela.

Eu pensava rapidamente. Certo, o que sabíamos? Os dementadores perseguiam a garota, o que era um comportamento estranho, até mesmo para eles. Certamente um horror muito grande cercava essa menininha para que ela fosse tão irresistível aos dementadores. E havia bruxos, eu não sabia o porquê, que estavam muito interessados na menina; quando a névoa fria de desespero e pânico gerada pelos dementadores denunciava a presença da menina em um determinado local, estes homens dos quais ela falou vinham procura-la. Me admirava que elas tivessem conseguido fugir por tantos anos, a mãe não poderia ser trouxa...

\- Sua mãe. – eu disse. – Você já tinha visto ela fazer algo diferente, talvez, mágico?

A menina franziu a testa.

\- Ela tinha algo guardado no bolso do casaco. Era dizia que era um amuleto, que podia dar sorte, mas nunca me deixou ver. Ela sempre segurava com força este amuleto para conseguirmos fugir. Desta vez, não funcionou... – as lágrimas recomeçaram a cair em seu rosto pequenino.

Rony tocou a mãe da menina com suavidade, abrindo delicadamente o casaco puído que ela usava. Lá, como esperado, estava uma varinha.

\- Uma bruxa. – Rony disse.

\- Não fale da minha mãe desse jeito. – a criança chorou, irritada.

\- Não, está tudo bem. – Rony disse com calma. – Ser bruxo é uma coisa boa.

A menina olhou para ele enquanto ele tirava do próprio bolso a sua varinha. Rony fez um feitiço do patrono, e o cachorro prateado saiu de sua varinha, saltitando em volta da menina que sorriu e abaixou-se para acaricia-lo, maravilhada.

\- Vem, vamos tirar você daqui. – eu disse, estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela olhou para minha mão e depois para a mãe, relutante em abandonar o corpo. Nós levamos a mãe para o interior da casinha que as duas moravam no vilarejo e transfiguramos a mesinha de jantar em uma redoma de vidro para proteger o corpo. Lançamos todos os feitiços de proteção ao redor da casa. Contamos a menininha que nenhuma pessoa indesejada poderia sequer ver a casa e que o corpo de sua mãe estava seguro ali.

\- Vai nos contar seu nome? – eu perguntei.

A menina me olhou, o rosto triste ao se afastar da casa.

\- Anna.

\- / -

A viagem de trem de volta a Londres foi tranquila. Rony comprou um bolinho para Anna, que estava com muita fome. Foi só quando me sentei que lembrei de novo dos acontecimentos daquela manhã, lembrei de novo de Gina. Parecia que tinha sido há muito tempo atrás, os acontecimentos no vilarejo desviaram totalmente meus pensamentos.

Ao chegar ao ministério, Anna foi atendida por um medibruxo para possíveis traumas, já sob a responsabilidade do Departamento de Proteção às Crianças e aos Adolescentes Mágicos, que no pós guerra atendia muitos bruxos e bruxas órfãos. Na realidade, agora o ministério detinha a guarda da menina, e se empenharia na busca de outros possíveis familiares. Nós pedimos uma reunião de urgência junto aos aurores, na qual eu e Rony contamos todo o ocorrido.

\- Não estou gostando nada disso – disse Shacklebolt.

Todos os aurores mais importantes tinham sido convocados e estavam ali reunidos.

\- Como é que nunca soubemos dessas atividades? – disse uma jovem auror, que havia se formado junto comigo e com Rony, era uma menina bem legal. – Potter disse que a menina vem de vilarejo em vilarejo desde criança...

\- A menina é estrangeira. – Disse Rony. – O sotaque dela, ficou muito claro. Não pode ser britânica.

\- Será que é norte americana? – questionou Dawlish, um dos aurores mais antigos do grupo que ali se reunia. - Talvez ela e a mãe tenham atravessado o Atlântico em fuga...

\- Acredito que não, não me parece ser esse o sotaque. – eu pensei sobre o que ele tinha dito, certamente ela não era americana, era algo diferente, eu não conseguia identificar o que.

\- Nós precisamos falar com essa menina. – apontou Elizabeth Smith, uma outra auror brilhante que se formara com louvor poucos meses antes de Voldemort tomar o poder no ministério. – Precisamos saber de onde ela veio, se ela sabe sua nacionalidade, por quais vilarejos ela passou, saber qualquer coisa que nos permita investigar e nos dar uma pista de porque essa menina está sendo perseguida e quem a está perseguindo. Estou muito preocupada porque parece ser uma questão que foge a alçada no Ministério da Magia e dos aurores britânicos... a menina está sendo perseguida em vários locais do mundo, será necessária uma cooperação internacional para podermos compreender o que está havendo.

\- Sem dúvida. Ficou claro que o sr. Potter e o sr. Weasley não puderam descobrir mais porque precisavam trazer logo a menina em segurança e nos alertar do acontecido. – Shacklebot disse com eficiência, ele agora era chefe do departamento de aurores. – Srta. Smith, você vai liderar uma nova expedição ao vilarejo para investigações, pode escolher dois parceiros. Observem bem a casa e o copo da mãe, falem com os vizinhos, descubram qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar.

\- Sim, senhor. – ela disse, escolheu seus companheiros e saiu imediatamente para planejar a atividade.

\- Dawlish, descubra de onde é a mãe e por quais lugares do mundo ela passou. – ele continuou suas ordens. – Investigue o fabricante da varinha, essa pode ser uma boa forma de descobrir. Além disso, ative seus contatos com aurores de outros lugares do mundo para descobrir onde houve atividades semelhantes, eu vou fazer o mesmo. Aliás, todos os aqui presentes devem se engajar nessa tarefa.

Dawlish assentiu com a cabeça e saiu.

\- Potter e Weasley. Falem com a menina, ela provavelmente já estabeleceu um vínculo de confiança com vocês. Qualquer informação ajuda. – Shacklebot disse. – Ela já deve estar no abrigo a essa altura, eu vou pedir uma autorização do Ministro, amanhã pela manhã vocês já devem poder entrar em contato.

Rony e eu acatamos a tarefa, e nos retiramos da sala.

Cheguei em casa à noite cansado e preocupado, sem querer enfrentar o problema com Gina. Mas minha esposa queria conversar, colocar tudo às claras. Me esperava sentada no sofá e ergueu-se assim que eu passei pela porta.

\- Precisamos conversar, Harry.

\- Gina, eu tive um dia difícil... – eu comecei.

\- Não podemos deixar isso para depois. – ela me interrompeu. – Eu sei que você me viu de manhã. Aquele é...

\- Não estou nenhum pouco interessado em saber quem é o seu amante, Gina. – foi minha vez de interromper.

\- Elliot e eu nos conhecemos há alguns meses. – ela me ignorou. – Não foi nada planejado, nós nos apaixonamos...

\- Bom pra você. – eu disse, com frieza. – Talvez você tenha esquecido de um pequeno detalhe: eu sou o seu marido. Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, Gina, você não acha que eu merecia ao menos a verdade? Que eu merecia saber de outro jeito que não fosse esse?

\- Me desculpe, Harry. Eu sinto muito, de verdade. – ela pediu. Lágrimas já caiam pelo seu rosto. – Eu estava confusa... eu não queria destruir nosso casamento assim.

\- Você já destruiu. – Eu cortei. Falei sobre a única coisa que importava. – O filho?

Gina olhou para mim, quase com pena. O jeito que ela me olhou me deu a resposta. Ela, no entanto, disse mesmo assim.

\- É dele.

\- Você tem certeza? – eu disse, minha voz era quase um sussurro. Talvez de todas as coisas, essa era a que mais doía ser tirada de mim. Eu sempre quis uma família, sempre.

\- Sim, fiz todos os testes com uma curandeira. – ela afirmou.

Senti meus olhos encherem pela primeira vez. Mas não deixei que as lágrimas caíssem. Quando acordei de manhã eu era casado, não era perfeito, mas era um casamento razoavelmente feliz. Quando eu acordei de manhã, eu ia ser pai, o que eu mais queria na vida. Quando eu acordei de manhã, as coisas estavam sob controle e o mundo bruxo parecia livre de maiores problemas; meu pressentimento é que agora uma névoa de trevas se aproximava de nós com mais rapidez do que meus colegas aurores poderiam supor. Quando abri a boca, aqueles pensamentos entalados na garganta, eu fui o mais prático que pude:

\- Quero você fora daqui.

Nós morávamos em Godric's Hollow, eu insistira ao máximo para que fossemos morar lá. Gina achava mórbido, pois meus pais haviam morrido ali. Mas era onde eu pertencia, o local onde meus pais estavam enterrados. A minha casa era próxima à casa que eles tinham escolhido para me criar, que permanecia intocada, como um santuário aos Potter. Gina arrumou as coisas dela rapidamente para ir embora.

\- Amanhã eu darei início ao divórcio. – eu informei, secamente.

Gina apenas assentiu, e se foi.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Draco Malfoy

Rony e eu estávamos há duas horas no Abrigo Mérope para Jovens Bruxos, uma casa que recebia crianças mágicas órfãs ou que sofriam maus tratos pela sua família. A iniciativa veio no final da segunda guerra bruxa, pois quando a história de Voldemort foi divulgada, muitos bruxos se manifestaram pelo controle e cuidados de crianças bruxas sem família, como forma de prevenção, para que não seguissem caminhos das trevas.

Eu me lembrava de apoiar a ideia quando ela surgiu, logo após o final da guerra, há 10 anos atrás, mas não me envolvi muito. Na época estava focado no treinamento de auror que foi muito intenso. Eu fazia recorrentes doações ao abrigo, mas não sabia nada de como funcionava, até aquela manhã, quando me encontrei com Rony para irmos conversar com Anne. Quando eu cheguei lá uma jovem nos atendeu e nos pediu para aguardar. Depois de muito tempo esperando, fomos questionar a razão da espera.

\- Eu não posso permitir o contato de pessoas de fora com nenhuma criança internada nessa instituição. – ela explicou. – Estou tentando entrar em contato com alguém responsável para conseguir essa autorização.

\- Mas nós somos do ministério. – Rony disse. – Somos aurores.

\- Eu sei. – a moça disse com condescendência. – Vocês estão nos jornais há anos. E eu teria que ser muito avoada para não reconhecer Harry Potter.

\- Então qual é o problema? – reclamou Rony.

\- O Abrigo Mérope para Jovens Bruxos é uma Organização não Governamental, apenas apoiada pelo Ministério da Magia. Pertence, no entanto, a iniciativa privada. Quando é feita uma solicitação ministerial para o contato com alguma criança, isto é feito junto ao conselho diretor da instituição, que então envia a autorização aos funcionários.

\- E por que essa autorização não está em suas mãos ainda? – eu questionei.

Antes que a moça pudesse esboçar qualquer resposta, ouvimos uma voz conhecida atrás de nós. Eu e Rony nos viramos imediatamente, sabendo exatamente quem veríamos ali. Os cabelos louros eram cuidadosamente cortados, evitando a semelhança com o pai que cumpria prisão perpétua em Azkaban; estava bem barbeado, usando vestes bruxas perfeitamente alinhadas, e exalava um perfume amadeirado suave, mas que eu pude sentir quando ele se aproximou. Lá estava Draco Malfoy. Por Merlin, eu pensei, eu já não o via há anos.

Depois da Guerra, nos vimos no julgamento dele, no qual ele foi inocentado. Claro, não poderia ser diferente, ele era só um garoto assustado durante a guerra contra as forças de Voldemort. Posteriormente, dois anos depois, nos vimos no julgamento do homem que assassinara Narcisa Malfoy. A mãe de Draco havia sido assassinada por um partidário do Lorde das Trevas, que decidira matar aquela que ele considerou responsável por sua derrota: Narcisa tinha mentido para Voldemort que eu estava vivo naquela noite na floresta proibida. Fiz questão de captura-lo pessoalmente.

Mas mesmo assim, significava que eu não o via há pelo menos sete anos, talvez nesse meio tempo tivesse esbarrado com ele na rua ou visto um vislumbre daqueles cabelos loiros em algum estabelecimento, mas nada eu que tivesse gravado em minha mente.

Sem dar a entender que já nos conhecíamos, ele respondeu à pergunta que eu havia feito no momento de sua chegada:

\- Na realidade, o que ocorre é um conflito interno entre os departamentos do próprio ministério. O Departamento de Proteção às Crianças e aos Adolescentes Mágicos não autoriza que crianças sejam interrogadas sem devido acompanhamento, sobretudo uma criança que já passou por vários traumas. Porém, o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, ao qual pertence a Seção dos Aurores, insiste que trata-se de um evento extraordinário e que o interrogatório é necessário para a proteção de toda a população mágica. Assim, logo que o ministro conseguir conciliar os interesses de ambos os Departamentos, vocês poderão conversar com Anna.

\- Eu não acredito nisso, ontem mesmo fizemos um monte de perguntas e... – Rony começou.

\- Eu não admitiria ter feito esse tipo de coisa, Weasley. – Disse Malfoy, desdenhoso como sempre fora. – Mas se você quer ir por esse caminho...

\- O que você faz aqui afinal? – eu questionei, talvez com mais rispidez do que eu pretendia. Me senti um adolescente outra vez.

Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas, sonserino.

\- O senhor Malfoy faz parte do conselho diretor do Abrigo. – disse a secretária, parecendo indignada que estivéssemos falando daquele jeito com o seu chefe.

\- O Malfoy? Cuidando de criancinhas? – Rony não pôde se conter.

Dei uma leve cotovelada na costela do meu melhor amigo.

\- Claro, me desculpe. Não nos vemos há muitos anos. – comentei, cordial. – Vamos aguardar a autorização do ministério.

Estendi a mão para o homem em minha frente, dando a entender que não estava ali para enfrenta-lo ou deixar que brigas do tempo de escola viessem à tona. Draco apertou a minha mão, levemente surpreendido. Neste momento, uma coruja do ministério adentrou o cômodo, ela trazia duas cartas, uma ao conselho diretor do abrigo e outra a mim e Rony. Abrimos aquela que era endereçada a nós, ela dizia:

 _O Departamento dos Aurores conseguiu que o ministro autorizasse o contato com Anna, mediante a um acordo com o Departamento de Proteção às Crianças e aos Adolescentes Mágicos. Eles cederam desde que um membro do conselho diretor do Abrigo acompanhasse a menina todo o tempo. A autorização deve estar chegando às mãos da diretoria do abrigo pela mesma coruja que entrega essa carta._

 _Shacklebolt_

Levantei a cabeça na direção de Malfoy quando terminei de ler.

\- Chame Anna, por favor. – Disse ele à secretária. – Nós a aguardaremos no meu escritório.

Draco nos indicou uma sala que deveria ser seu escritório particular, e nós prontamente o seguimos. Eu e Rony sentamos em duas poltronas confortáveis, de frente a uma mesa, enquanto ele assumiu seu lugar na enorme cadeira do lado oposto da mesa. Um terceira poltrona ficou vaga para que Anna pudesse se sentar quando chegasse. Não demorou muito, a menina apareceu na porta, insegura. Ela vestia o uniforme azul com o logo do Abrigo Mérope para Jovens Bruxos, parecia ter se alimentado, o que trouxe um novo brilho ao seu rosto, mas é claro que ainda estava muito triste.

\- Olá Anna. – eu disse.

\- Harry! – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, e se aproximou de mim com incerteza. – Rony!

\- Como vai Anna? – Rony sorriu.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou no local onde foi indicada.

\- Senhor Malfoy. – ela cumprimentou. Já devia ter sido apresentada a ele ontem quando foi recebida no abrigo.

\- Está gostando daqui Anna? – Malfoy sorriu, pareceu um sorriso tão sincero...

Era algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes naquele rosto. Me parecia tão deslocado no rosto frio de Malfoy e ao mesmo tempo, parecia não haver nada mais bonito que aquele sorriso novo. Era como uma terra infértil que inesperadamente dera a flor mais bonita que o mundo já viu.

\- Sim, senhor. – ela sorriu brevemente de novo. – A comida é muito gostosa e aparece como mágica! Eu repeti o almoço duas vezes.

\- Anna, esses dois são aurores, eles estão aqui para te fazer algumas perguntas. – começou Malfoy, com algum tato. - Eu vou ficar com você o tempo todo.

\- O que são aurores? – seu pequeno rosto se contorceu.

\- Ontem você descobriu que existem bruxos e bruxas que podem fazer magia. Todos nós somos bruxos, e você também será um dia, uma grande bruxa. – eu disse com calma. Era um texto tão parecido com o que Hagrid me dissera tantos anos atrás. – Mas, nem todos os bruxos são bons. Alguns ficam maus. E nós aurores tentamos afastar os bruxos maus das outras pessoas, para que eles não façam maldades.

\- Você está aqui porque sou amaldiçoada. – a menina parecia em desespero. – Não me leve daqui senhor, eu não vou fazer nenhum mal a essas crianças. Eu gosto delas, a Mary e a Emily são minhas amigas. Por favor, eu não tenho mais ninguém!

\- Anna você não é amaldiçoada. – Rony disse, muito sério. Ele tinha muito jeito com criança, era um excelente pai. – Você é uma criança muito boa. Nós estamos aqui porque queremos proteger você. Queremos encontrar os bruxos que fizeram tão mal pra você e pra sua mãe...

\- Eles podem encontrar esses bruxos e prende-los, impedir que eles façam mal para outras pessoas. – Malfoy disse, tranquilizando-a. – Mas você precisa ajudar, dar informações. Entende?

Anna balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo muito rápido, mas parecia mais calma.

\- Anne, você sabe onde nasceu? – eu perguntei.

\- Na Índia. – ela respondeu rapidamente. – Minha mãe sempre dizia, aconteça o que acontecer, nunca esqueça de onde você é.

Índia! Eu exclamei internamente. É claro, por isso o inglês tão diferente.

\- Você sabe se sua mãe nasceu lá? – eu perguntei.

\- Sim, minha mãe era de lá, mas meu pai era inglês. Os homens, eles encontraram meu pai primeiro, há alguns anos. Eu não me lembro direito, uma vez, acho que estávamos fugindo na Rússia, eu tinha 4 anos. Meu pai ficou para lutar com os homens, para que minha mãe pudesse fugir comigo.

\- Você sabe em quais lugares já morou? – Rony perguntou.

Anne tirou do bolso um pequeno caderninho e estendeu em nossa direção.

\- Minha mãe dizia que era para eu nunca esquecer o caminho que já fiz. – ela disse.

O caderninho tinha uma lista com nomes de países. Primeiro estava escrito Índia, China, Rússia, Ucrânia com uma caligrafia elegante, que devia ser da mãe. Ao lado do nome Rússia havia um x, que eu assumia se dever à morte do pai. A partir daí, assumimos que a menina tinha aprendido a escrever, pois em uma letra infantil fora escrito os próximos nomes: Polônia, Alemanha, Reino Unido, neste último, havia um novo x borrado com o que pareciam ser lágrimas, que a menina fizera após a morte da mãe. O resto do caderno estava em branco. Fizemos alguns testes para identificar magia, mas era apenas um caderno comum.

\- Você sabe de mais alguém da sua família? – Rony questionou. – Tios, avós?

\- Não. – ela disse com tristeza. – Eu não tenho mais ninguém.

\- Eu também perdi meus pais quando era pequeno. – eu disse, com calma. – Também já me senti muito sozinho. Mas com o tempo vamos fazendo nossos amigos, amigos são uma família que escolhemos.

Os olhinhos dela se fixaram em mim, e eu senti remorso pela meia verdade que eu contara. Era verdade que os amigos que fiz eram como minha família, mas eu sabia que nada no mundo jamais substituíra a família que eu perdi.

\- Acho que chega por hoje. – Malfoy disse.

A menina já estava muito abalada. Seria cruel continuar naquelas circunstancias.

\- Sim, eu concordo Malfoy. – eu disse.

Rony e eu nos despedimos de Anna e fomos embora.

\- Vamos para a Toca almoçar? – meu melhor amigo me perguntou, quando saíamos do Abrigo.

\- Eu acho melhor não. – eu disse com calma. Eu ainda não tinha contado a Rony sobre o que estava acontecendo, e acho que Gina também não.

\- Gina quer que você almoce em casa? – ele tentou adivinhar. – Minha irmã anda muito relapsa com o resto da família, quase não visita mamãe e papai. Vou enviar um patrono a ela e ela pode nos encontrar lá...

\- Rony, não. – eu o cortei, sério.

Ele me olhou, intrigado. Uma ruga de preocupação se formou em seu rosto.

\- Vocês brigaram? – Rony parecia estar se esforçando para compreender. – Gina está gravida, eu sei que elas podem ficar um pouco irritadas quando estão grávidas, mas temos que relevar. Hermione, eu me lembro quando ela...

\- Não é isso Rony. – eu interrompi. – Olha, acho melhor você saber pela Gina o que está acontecendo, ela é sua irmã.

\- Se está acontecendo alguma coisa, eu quero saber de você. – Ele disse muito sério. – Depois de todos esses anos de amizade, é você que eu quero que me conte. É alguma coisa com o bebê?

\- Vamos até minha casa, Rony. – deixei os ombros caírem de cansaço.

Fui com ele até minha casa, fiz um almoço rápido. Comemos sem dizer nada, ele parecia esperar eu descansar o garfo para voltar ao assunto. Quando acabei, Rony disse, com impaciência:

\- E então?

\- Gina e eu vamos nos divorciar. – eu disse, soltando tudo de uma vez.

Rony piscou, atônito. Levou alguns segundos para digerir as minhas palavras.

\- Não, não pode ser. Vocês pareciam tão bem. – ele tentou argumentar. – Ela está grávida, você vai abandonar minha irmã grávida?

\- Gina tem outro. – eu não ia levar a culpa por aquele divórcio, não ia mesmo.

\- Impossível Harry, Gina nunca faria isso e... – Rony parecia desesperado.

\- Eu vi, Rony, eu vi. Não foi ninguém que me contou. Eu vi ela beijando outro homem em uma loja. Depois ela mesma me contou, disse que estava apaixonada por ele.

Rony ficou em silêncio, parecia não ter mais o que argumentar. Alguns minutos se passaram, quando ele disse, muito baixo:

\- Mas Harry, e o bebê?

\- O bebê não é meu, ela disse que fez todos os testes. – dizer aquilo parecia que rasgava algo dentro de mim. Rony com certeza percebeu.

\- Eu sinto muito, Harry. – Rony parecia desnorteado. – Eu sei o quanto você queria ser pai.

\- Um dia, talvez. – eu disse, brevemente.

\- Não tem volta, você e Gina? – Rony questionou.

\- Não. – eu respondi brevemente. – Se você fosse a uma loja de bebê comprar um presente para seu filho que ia nascer e encontrasse Hermione com outro homem, você continuaria casado?

Rony fez uma careta.

\- Tem razão, desculpe, Harry. – ele disse. – Gina saiu de casa?

\- Sim. – Eu respondi. – Ontem à noite. Achei que fosse para a Toca.

\- Não, eu fui até lá essa manhã. – Rony ponderou. – Onde será que ela está?

\- Bom, presumo que na casa do amante. – eu disse, com amargor.

Rony viu que não era hora de continuar aquele assunto. Nós voltamos a falar de Anna e fomos para o trabalho, à tarde reportamos aos outros aurores o que havíamos descoberto a respeito da menina. Começamos a entrar em contato com os países listados no caderninho para saber possíveis informações de como elas foram perseguidas. Foi preciso montar uma grande força tarefa dos autores, que se organizaram em equipe para visitar os países procurando por pistas, além de um grande esforço ministerial para as relações internacionais mais sigilosas possíveis com outros governos mágicos.

Rony e eu fomos escalados para continuar na Inglaterra e nos aproximar de Anna para protege-la no abrigo e descobrir novas informações. Então nos próximos dias nós passaríamos a maior parte do tempo no abrigo. Rony ficou chateadíssimo, pois queria ter sido escalado para a equipe que investigaria o vilarejo em que Anna vivera com sua mãe na China, ele sempre quis conhecer esse país. Eu, pelo contrário, não queria sair da Inglaterra. Para mim, essa menina ainda seria perseguida, ali mesmo no abrigo onde se encontrava. Era para Inglaterra que seus perseguidores iriam, e eu estaria esperando.

Quando cheguei em casa à noite, pronto para tomar uma sopa quente, um banho e ir pra cama; já havia em minha porta uma coruja de penas avermelhadas esperando por mim, com um bilhete amarrado nos pés. Peguei rapidamente, imaginando que poderia ser alguma coisa do Ministério.

 _Potter,_

 _Posso ter informações que interessam, podemos nos encontrar?_

 _Mafoy._

Era breve, mas bastou para que eu ficasse alerta e focado novamente. Era sobre Anna, portanto, não podia esperar. Enviei imediatamente a coruja de volta pedindo para que ele viesse o mais rápido possível. Entrei, para tomar um banho rápido enquanto o aguardava.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho quando a campainha tocou, amarrei a toalha na cintura e me adiantei para atender a porta, ainda pingando. Quando abri a porta, Malfoy estava lá, usando uma blusa branca de botão e uma calça preta que marcava suas pernas. Não sei porque, afinal, eu registrei essa informação. A expressão no rosto dele era muito estranha, com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos levemente arregalados.

\- Entre Malfoy, fique à vontade. – eu disse brevemente, dando passagem para que ele entrasse. Tranquei a porta atrás dele, com um feitiço.

\- Não tão à vontade quanto você, espero. – ele disse. Havia um sorriso ali em algum lugar, escondido pela expressão sonserina que ele aprendera.

Senti meu rosto se avermelhando. Ele me provocara, como fizera tantas vezes antes, naqueles tempos de escola. Mas dessa vez, algo na provocação tinha um tom diferente, menos agressivo talvez, com um quê de malícia.

\- Desculpe, acabei de chegar do trabalho. – justifiquei. – Não sabia que você viria tão rápido. Me espere uns minutos, vou trocar de roupa.

Sai da sala de visitas e fui rapidamente até o quarto para me trocar. Quando voltei para sala, Malfoy estava parado no mesmo lugar, mas agora olhava o porta retrato que ficava na mesinha ao lado do sofá, havia uma foto minha com Gina, em nosso casamento.

\- Você se casou com Gina Weasley afinal. – ele tinha uma expressão neutra e calma, quase como se tivesse jogando conversa fora com um velho amigo que não via há muitos anos. O que era no mínimo esquisito, para alguém em quem eu já tinha jogado um sectumsempra.

Me incomodou que ele pensasse que Gina e eu tínhamos um casamento feliz, principalmente agora que nosso divórcio parecia iminente e ela até já havia saído de casa. Mas, afinal, fazia apenas um dia; e com toda essa questão de Anna, eu jamais teria tido tempo de redecorar. Afastei essa linha de pensamentos que perpassou minha mente de modo involuntário, afinal aquele era só Malfoy, não importava muito o que ele pensava do meu casamento. Tentei me focar no que realmente importava: Anna e as informações que ele poderia me dar a respeito dela.

\- Faz muitos anos. – me limitei a dizer, embora não fizesse tantos anos assim.

Malfoy entendeu que eu não queria conversar a respeito e foi direto ao assunto pelo qual ele tinha vindo até minha casa.

\- Acho que talvez eu saiba algo sobre esse assunto que possa ajudar na investigação. – ele disse.

\- Sim. – eu assenti, oferecendo o sofá a ele. Me sentei em uma poltrona próxima. – Sente-se por favor.

\- Ontem quando Anna deu entrada no abrigo, nos foi informado que ela vivia num vilarejo com sua mãe que foi morta diante de seus olhos, e que o ministério não sabia sobre sua nacionalidade, e por isso não pôde encontrar ninguém da família. – o sonserino começou.

\- Essa informação é confidencial. – Eu franzi a testa.

\- Eu sei, mas em casos como esse, o abrigo precisa ser minimamente informado das condições da criança e o porquê dela ser trazida para nós. Nós assinamos uma declaração de confidencialidade das informações que o ministério nos passa. – ele explicou. – A questão é, o conselho diretor é formado por três membros eleitos entre os bruxos e bruxas que contribuem financeiramente com o abrigo. Somos nós que tomamos as decisões e que temos conhecimento deste tipo de informação. Uma posição bastante privilegiada se você está interessado numa criança...

\- Você está dizendo que alguém do seu conselho diretor... – interrompi, sem querer.

\- Desapareceu ontem à noite. – Malfoy me interrompeu de volta. – Emelina Weber, uma senhora muito rica de 89 anos de idade, muito engajada em obras de caridade. Não é casada, não tem filhos ou família, ninguém para denunciar seu desaparecimento.

\- Você já informou o ministério? – Questionei.

\- Achei que estivesse fazendo isso. – comentou Malfoy, sonserino. – Ou você não é suficientemente importante no Departamento de Aurores?

Relevei aquele comentário, aquele era Malfoy, não podia se esperar que mudasse tanto. Mesmo que agora usasse a enorme herança dos Malfoy para cuidar de crianças abandonadas. Ele nunca precisaria ter um emprego de verdade, era realmente muito rico e os Malfoy apenas faziam investimentos para aumentar ainda mais sua gorda conta no Gringotes. Era ótimo que ele tivesse usando seu tempo em algo realmente útil, não é o que eu esperaria do menino mimado com quem estudei em Hogwarts.

\- Agora, imagino, terão de haver novas eleições para o conselho diretor. – comentei.

\- Se a sra. Weber não aparecer, sim. E essa pessoa pode ser alguém com forte interesse por Anna, um interesse que talvez eu saiba de onde vem. Ontem, quando fui informado dos acontecimentos envolvendo a menina e Emelina Weber desapareceu, eu me lembrei de uma história que ouvi meu pai contar ao Lorde das Trevas. – Draco pareceu ter um forte calafrio involuntário. – Foi logo depois que vocês foram capturados e conseguiram escapar da Mansão Malfoy, minha família tinha caído numa desgraça irrecuperável. Ele me torturou na frente dos meus pais, uma punição por terem deixado Harry Potter escapar.

\- Eu sinto muito. – eu disse involuntariamente, achei até que tinha dito apenas em minha mente, foi somente a expressão de Draco que me indicou que eu tinha dito em voz alta.

\- Quando eu caí no chão após a maldição cruciatos, todos achavam que eu estava inconsciente, mas eu ainda conseguia ouvir. Meu pai ofereceu a Ele uma informação em troca de perdão para a nossa família. – Draco contou, como se eu nada tivesse dito. – Meu pai contou sobre uma profecia muito antiga, que as famílias bruxas mais tradicionais e realmente importantes passaram de pai para filho ao redor do mundo. Ela dizia assim: "Quando a terceira luz vermelha cortar o céu do Ocidente, no Oriente nascerá uma mulher de poder inigualável. As criaturas das mais profundas trevas a seguirão cegamente, e ela expurgará o mundo de toda a podridão não mágica. Mas se for corrompida, se curvará aos imundos e as trevas perecerão como nunca antes".

\- Você tem certeza? – eu questionei, afinal ele tinha acabado de ser torturado. Se aquilo era sobre Anna, nós precisávamos das palavras exatas.

\- Ele fez meu pai repetir a profecia várias vezes. – disse Draco. – Tenho certeza.

\- O que Voldemort disse? – eu perguntei.

Draco se estremeceu ao som do nome, como muitos bruxos faziam.

\- Ele questionou quantas famílias sabiam disso, meu pai garantiu que ele era o único que sabia em toda a Grã-Bretanha, acredito eu, tentando mostrar quão privilegiada era a informação.

\- Será que é verdade? Poderíamos sondar outras famílias bruxas a respeito. – eu sugeri.

\- Acho que deveria ser verdade... – Malfoy ponderou. – Porque se o Lorde das Trevas sondasse outro bruxo a respeito disso e conseguisse obter a mesma informação, meu pai seria severamente punido por mentir para o seu senhor.

\- Talvez alguém devesse ir a Azkaban falar com Lúcio Malfoy. – eu disse, finalmente, depois de pensar por quase um minuto inteiro.

\- Meu pai já definhou e enlouqueceu por causa dos Dementadores. – Draco comentou, sem muita emoção na voz. – Mas imagino que vocês possam tentar.

Registrei mentalmente a sugestão para dar aos aurores. Sem dúvida, alguém deveria ir até lá tentar extrair alguma informação, não eu é claro, Lúcio certamente ressentia-se de mim e suas lembranças poderiam ficar confusas. Era o tipo de coisa para um desconhecido fazer. Comecei então a questionar sobre um detalhe da profecia que estava martelando a minha mente.

\- Essa luz vermelha, que teria cortado o céu do ocidente... isso aconteceu? – eu disse, muito preocupado.

\- Como um fenômeno astronômico? Creio que não. – Draco disse. – Mas entre os bruxos das famílias puro sangue que usam magia das trevas, os mais velhos, que viveram quando Dumbledore derrotou Grindelwald, ele foi chamado de "segunda luz vermelha".

\- Nunca ouvi falar disso. – eu ponderei.

\- Não eram muitos que conheciam o termo. – Draco explicou. – Mas me lembro quando era adolescente do meu pai falar sobre isso. Dumbledore era chamado de segunda luz vermelha por ser o segundo grifinório realmente poderoso que pôde fazer frente a um bruxo das trevas de igual poder. O primeiro teria sido Godric Gryffindor.

Minha cabeça dava voltas.

\- Então se a profecia fala de uma terceira luz vermelha, poderia ser um terceiro bruxo... – eu disse. – mas se Anna nasceu há uns 9 anos...

\- Anna tem 10 anos. Ela não cresceu como uma criança comum por causa da presença frequente dos dementadores. Eu mesmo perguntei a ela sua idade. – Draco contou.

\- Então, se ela nasceu a dez anos... – pensei alto, assombrado.

\- Ela nasceu há dez anos Potter, eu poderia apostar que naquela madrugada em que o Lorde das Trevas caiu. – Malfoy disse, sombrio. – A terceira luz vermelha é você.

Deixei meu queixo cair, sem querer parecer um idiota na frente de Draco Malfoy. Era muita coisa para absorver. Afinal parecia que Anna era mais parecida comigo do que eu pensava. Outra criança órfã perseguida desde que nasceu por conta de uma profecia. No entanto, eu sabia por experiência própria que uma profecia não poderia ser supervalorizada, afinal a profecia que foi feita sobre mim antes do meu nascimento, não precisava ser sobre mim, só o foi porque Voldemort me atacou quando eu ainda era um bebê.

Aquela profecia sobre a luz vermelha poderia querer dizer qualquer menina que nasceu ou iria nascer ainda no oriente, talvez daqui a tantos anos que eu nem estaria mais vivo para contar essa História. Mas é claro, do modo como as coisas ocorriam, as perseguições à menina, os dementadores a seguindo, parece que ela era

Foi quando um patrono brilhante, em formato de coruja azul que piava em tom de aviso, adentrou o cômodo de Harry. Era uma voz feminina que transparecia idade avançada.

\- MALFOY – disse a voz. – Estou fugindo, Londres trouxa, próximo a Tower Bridge. Venha por favor.

\- É a sra. Weber. – disse Malfoy, se adiantando para porta.

\- Fique aqui. – eu coloquei a minha mão sobre seu braço.

Mandei um Patrono para Rony e Hermione, pedindo que fossem imediatamente para a Tower Bridge pois havia uma senhora em perigo, fugindo de bruxos das trevas. Eu sabia que eles estavam na Toca, então pedi que levassem um grupo grande. Pedi que salvassem a bruxa e retornassem a minha casa imediatamente, era uma questão de urgência. Pedi também a Rony que convocasse os aurores e a antiga Ordem da Fênix.

Me adiantei para a porta e estendi a mão para Draco Malfoy.

\- Venha comigo. – eu disse.

Seus olhos refletiram um estranho brilho. Ele segurou a minha mão, após uma breve hesitação. E eu aparatei junto com ele, levando Draco Malfoy para onde nós precisávamos estar. Em dois segundos e estávamos na frente do Abrigo Mérope. Me adiantei para a porta, Malfoy tentou pegar a chave que a abria, mas ela já estava entreaberta, claramente arrombada. Corremos para dentro, a menina que tinha nos atendido naquela manhã, a secretária, estendia-se morta no chão do salão de visitas. Os olhos revirados em seu corpo sem vida, e a boca aberta como se estivesse estado prestes a gritar antes da morte atingi-la. Malfoy se adiantou para ela.

\- Não podemos fazer nada por ela. – eu disse chamando atenção dele. – Anna.

Ao ouvir o nome da menina, Malfoy correu na direção do quarto no qual Anna deveria estar dormindo, eu o segui. Chegamos no exato momento em que um homem erguia o corpo estuporado de Anna, as outras duas meninas que dividiam com ela o dormitório já tinham sido silenciadas com um feitiço para permanecerem dormindo.

Era um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e pele clara, que muito facilmente se passaria por um inglês embora eu tenha quase certeza que eu não o era. Seria muito mais fácil para este grupo que queria capturar Anna mandar um homem que parecesse inglês, que podia confundir aqueles que vigiavam e protegiam o Abrigo. Mas eu não entendia como os aurores podiam ter se deixado levar por isso, havia três aurores em guarda aquela noite, protegendo Anna. Claro que não deixaríamos uma menina nesta situação desprotegida. Como esse homem tinha conseguido passar por eles?

\- Estupefaça – eu gritei, apontando minha varinha na direção do homem, mas ele desviou e investiu contra mim.

Não era hora de fazer teorias, era hora de lutar. Sair dali o mais rápido possível, com vida. Proteger Malfoy, a menina Anna e os outros no abrigo, era meu papel de auror, de defesa dos outros bruxos e bruxas. E se fosse possível capturar o homem, mas garantir a segurança dos que estavam comigo era a prioridade.

Um duelo se deu entre mim e o homem, que parecia ser muito habilidoso em magia, enquanto Draco foi na direção de Anna e trouxe seu corpo inconsciente, que o homem, com a surpresa da nossa chegada, havia largado no chão. Draco trouxe a menina para perto de nós, repousando seu corpo no tapete perto da porta do quarto e empunhando a varinha para vir em meu auxílio.

No entanto, quando Draco se posicionou ao meu lado, o homem invocou um feitiço que eu não conhecia. Era um jato de luz lilás, mais lento do que normalmente eram os feitiços, o feitiço traçava uma linha reta em minha direção; foi quando Malfoy fez um feitiço não verbal, que conjurou o que parecia um escudo, da mesma cor. O escudo atraiu o feitiço invocado pelo homem, que soltou um grito horrível de pavor. Quando toda a luz lilás se dissolveu no escudo de Draco, o homem caiu para trás, aparentemente morto, e Malfoy, da mesma forma, caiu ao chão também, inconsciente.

Desesperado e com medo de que tivessem mais homens espreitando o Abrigo, eu segurei Malfoy e Anna e desparatei de volta, no meio de minha própria sala de estar, onde já estavam amontoados grande parte dos aurores e da antiga Ordem da Fênix estavam reunidos.

\- Vou buscar um medibruxo. – a senhora Weasley foi a primeira a se fazer ouvir. Se retirando imediatamente do cômodo.

Rony e Sr. Weasley se adiantaram para me ajudar a repousar os inconscientes Anna e Draco Malfoy no meu tapete, enquanto eu dizia a Kingsley Shacklebolt:

\- Há um homem no abrigo, ele estava tentando capturar a menina. – eu disse, com urgência na voz. – Eu acho que está morto, mas não consegui traze-lo.

\- Vou busca-lo. – ele respondeu.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Nós levamos Anna para meu quarto de hóspedes ainda desacordada, optando por não reanima-la no mesmo instante, para não estressa-la com todos os horríveis acontecimentos daquela noite. Quando a sra. Weasley voltou com o curandeiro, ele concordou que a menina deveria descansar, fazendo alguns feitiços para que ela tivesse um sono tranquilo naquela noite. Ele disse que era provável que a menina permanecesse no dia seguinte sonolenta e desorientada devido ao fato de ter sido estuporada, e que deveria permanecer em repouso até sentir-se bem de novo.

Depois nos focamos nas condições de Draco Malfoy. Eu o levei para meu próprio quarto, deitei-o na cama e respondi as perguntas do curandeiro sobre o feitiço que tinha deixado Draco inconsciente. Após ouvir meu relato o curandeiro afirmou que o caso era muito delicado e que ele queria conversar posteriormente com os aurores, pois o que tinha causado aquilo era uma magia das trevas que ele desconhecia. Naquele momento, nada do que tentamos fez Draco ou o homem desconhecido que tentou sequestrar Anna (que já tinha sido trazido e estava inconsciente em minha sala de estar) acordarem, eu e o curandeiro tentamos todos os feitiços para reanimar que conhecíamos.

A sra. Emelina Weber, após ser resgatada por Hermione e Rony, ficou no meu escritório, sendo interrogada em particular por meus dois amigos e outros três aurores. Não participei pois estava cuidando de Anna e Malfoy junto do curandeiro. Porém ela estava muito abalada com os acontecimentos e logo precisou ser levada para casa, pois ter sido sequestrada e precisar fugir de bruxos das trevas tinha feito mal a uma mulher de tanta idade e desacostumada a aventuras. O curandeiro fez questão de acompanha-la.

Alguns outros Aurores e antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix foram chegando nesse meio tempo e se amontoando em minha sala de estar. Devia haver ali umas 40 pessoas, bruxos e bruxas unidos para enfrentar o próximo desafio do nosso mundo.

Foi Kingsley Shacklebolt que deu início a reunião, deixando bem claro que todos tinham sido chamados por haver assuntos latentes, importantes demais para serem postergados, que diziam respeito à segurança de todos nós. Ele começou a contar a história da menina Anna que tinha sido encontrada por mim e por Rony, ao lado do corpo morto da mãe, e levada para o abrigo. Contou como ela fora perseguida desde que nasceu e que hoje haviam tentado sequestra-la. Os aurores já conheciam a história, mas havia muitos membros da Ordem ali presentes que não eram aurores e precisavam ser informados.

Quando ele terminou de falar, era visível que todos ali estavam bastante alarmados. Via-se preocupação e cansaço nos olhos daqueles que já tinham lutado a longa e dolorosa guerra contra Voldemort, mas em todos os presentes via-se também uma forte sede de justiça. Eu colocaria a mão no fogo por cada um deles, todos gozavam de minha inteira confiança, e eu poderia jurar que meus amigos e colegas que ali estavam, dariam a vida para salvar o mundo das trevas.

\- Potter, por favor, se puder contar a todos o que me contou hoje. – Shacklebolt pediu quando terminou de contar tudo aquilo que sabia.

\- Hoje à noite, quando cheguei ao trabalho, Draco Malfoy entrou em contato comigo, dizendo ter informações sobre a menina. Ele está ciente do caso dela porque faz parte do conselho diretor do Abrigo Mérope para Jovens Bruxos para onde Anna foi levada. – eu contei. – Quando ele chegou aqui me disse que há muitos anos, quando Voldemort ainda vivia, ouviu seu pai contar a ele a história de uma profecia. Essa profecia dizia que "Quando a terceira luz vermelha cortar o céu do Ocidente, no Oriente nascerá uma mulher de poder inigualável. As criaturas das mais profundas trevas a seguirão cegamente, e ela expurgará o mundo de toda a podridão não mágica. Mas se for corrompida, se curvará aos imundos e as trevas perecerão como nunca antes".

\- Criaturas das trevas a seguirão. – Rony repetiu, assombrado – São os dementadores que seguem Anna...

\- A que se refere a "luz vermelha"? – perguntou Hermione, interrompendo o marido.

\- Quem mais sabe dessa profecia? – questionou Shacklebolt.

\- Malfoy me disse que Lúcio garantiu ao Lorde das Trevas que era o único na Grã-Bretanha com essa informação. – Eu respondi primeiro a pergunta de Shacklebolt. – Sobre a luz vermelha, há quem dissesse, entre as famílias puro sangues, que Gryffindor era a primeira luz vermelha e Dumbledore a segunda.

\- Grifinórios tão poderosos que fizeram frente a bruxos das trevas, derrotando-os. – disse o Sr. Weasley. – eu já ouvi falar disso.

\- Malfoy acredita que eu seja a terceira luz vermelha. – eu disse, me sentindo um idiota. Claro que eu não poderia ser comparado a Alvo Dumbledore e Godric Gryffindor.

– Então Anna teria nascido no mesmo dia que você derrotou o Lorde das Trevas? – questionou Elizabeth Smith, que como eu era auror.

\- Malfoy disse que ela tem 10 anos. – eu contei.

\- Quando conversamos com ela, Harry e eu descobrimos que ela nasceu na Índia. Faz sentido, Harry derrotou Voldemort no Ocidente e Anna nasceu no Oriente. – Rony apontou.

O modo como todos olhavam para mim, parecendo ainda mais preocupados com a situação, mostrava que acreditavam que Anna fosse a menina da profecia.

\- Infelizmente, acho que o sr. Malfoy tem razão. – disse Shacklebolt. – E Lucio afirmar ser o único que conhecia a profecia aqui na Grã-Bretanha significa que em outros países haviam bruxos que também a conheciam.

\- Se torna cada vez mais latente a cooperação internacional para resolver esse caso. – disse Hestia Jones, antiga participante da Ordem.

\- A mais importante medida é proteger a menina, treiná-la para entender seus poderes, mantê-la longe do caminho das trevas. – disse Minerva McGonagall, que como membro da Ordem tinha sido convocada e até então não tinha se manifestado em voz alta.

\- O que aconteceu com os aurores que deveriam estar protegendo o abrigo? – perguntou uma jovem auror.

\- Desaparecidos. – respondeu Shacklebolt. – Procurei nos arredores do abrigo quando fui trazer de volta o sequestrador, não há qualquer rastro deles. Já mandei uma notificação para o Ministério e para as famílias deles.

\- Talvez tenham sido capturados para passar informações sigilosas dos Aurores. – eu sugeri.

A preocupação no rosto de Kingsley Shacklebolt demonstrava que o homem tinha a mesma preocupação.

\- O que aconteceu depois que Malfoy te contou sobre a profecia? – Shacklebolt perguntou diretamente para mim.

\- Ele me contou também que uma senhora de seu conselho diretor, Emelina Weber, tinha desaparecido, e juntos nós concluímos que alguém poderia estar interessado em assumir seu lugar no conselho para ter maior acesso à criança. Depois, Malfoy recebeu um pedido de ajuda dessa senhora, que estava fugindo dos seus sequestradores na Londres trouxa. Eu enviei um Patrono para Rony e Hermione salvarem a sra. Weber e eu e Malfoy fomos direto para o abrigo checar se Anna estava bem. Quando chegamos lá este homem estava levando Anna. – indiquei o desconhecido inconsciente com a cabeça. - Duelei com ele, mas em um dado momento o homem lançou um feitiço não verbal na minha direção, era um feitiço lilás, lento, frio, nunca vi nada igual.

Kingsley Shacklebolt arregalou os olhos.

\- lilac mortem. – disseram ele e Dawlish ao mesmo tempo, com a expressão assombrada.

\- Era para você estar morto. – disse Dawlish, olhando pra mim. – Mais do que morto, na verdade. Há uns poucos relatos feitiço das trevas, todos na Europa Oriental, ele não apenas mata, mas destrói a alma, a existência completa da pessoa. E só tem um meio de parar esse feitiço... eu conheço apenas um caso, eu e Kingsley conhecemos um casal anos atrás, o marido foi atingido e a esposa lançou para protege-lo um...

\- Um escudo lilás. – eu disse, adivinhando o desfecho. – Malfoy. Malfoy lançou um escudo lilás.

\- Eu não entendo, Draco Malfoy está quase morto, num estado de inconsciência profunda. – Kingsley explicou. – Fez isso para salva-lo, Harry. O escudo suga parte do feitiço enquanto impõe a outra metade para a pessoa que lançou o feitiço. O sr. Malfoy e o nosso sequestrador foram igualmente atingidos. Não estão mortos, mas há poucas coisas que possam salva-los.

Todos os presentes pareciam tão incrédulos quanto eu. Todos já tínhamos ouvido falar em Draco Malfoy, que outrora recebera a tarefa de matar Dumbledore e falhara; filho de Lúcio, um dos mais importantes comensais a serviço de Voldemort. Na última guerra estivera do outro lado e agora tinha se sacrificado para me salvar.

\- Como podemos salvar Malfoy? – eu disse, sentindo-me em dívida com aquele homem. Aquele homem que eu conhecia bem e ao mesmo tempo desconhecia por completo. Um homem de quem eu nunca tinha sido amigo, reencontrara depois de tantos anos e agora estava semi morto por mim.

\- Esse casal que conheci, o marido soprou vida de volta na boca da esposa, um ato mágico que trouxe a alma dela de volta. – Dawlish explicou.

Eu, Rony e Hermione nos entreolhamos. Muitos dos presentes pareceram desconfortáveis, ninguém tinha ciência de que Malfoy tivesse alguém no mundo. Ele não era casado, não tinha filhos, sua mãe estava morta e seu pai estava louco em Azkaban.

\- Eu posso salvá-lo? – eu perguntei. Devia isso a ele. Meu senso de honra, de dever, me diziam que eu precisava salvá-lo.

\- É complicado Potter, se você fizer isso, vai compartilhar muita coisa com o sr. Malfoy nesse sopro, pense bem. – Dawlish me advertiu. – É um vínculo indissolúvel. Não poderão estar distantes um do outro por muito tempo, ele dependerá de você para seguir vivendo, esse é um ato mágico que precisará ser renovado em algumas circunstâncias.

Minha cabeça latejava, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco Malfoy e minha responsabilidade em relação a ele. A reunião foi retomada pelos aurores que buscavam sugerir outras providências. Alguns ficaram responsáveis por investigar o corpo do desconhecido que agora jazia inconsciente na minha sala de estar, ele seria levado para o ministério naquela mesma noite. Em um dado momento o assunto voltou-se para sra. Weber, e quais informações ela poderia oferecer para nos ajudar.

\- A sra. Weber disse que foi estuporada em sua casa e acordou em uma sala pequena e suja, desarmada. Ela permaneceu ali várias horas junto de dois homens, que pareciam ser seus sequestradores, e conversavam em russo. Infelizmente ela não sabe o suficiente de russo para entender o que eles falavam. Ela identificou apenas que falavam no nome de Anna várias vezes. – Rony explicou. – Eles não a amarraram porque acharam que uma velhinha não era uma ameaça, mas a subestimaram pois ela recuperou a varinha em um momento de distração dos homens e desaparatou na Londres trouxa, foi quando ela mandou o patrono para Malfoy.

\- Vamos conversar com ela novamente. – Sugeriu um auror. – Ela pode se lembrar de outras coisas que possam nos ajudar, ela estava muito alterada hoje, assustada com o acontecido.

Depois de muita discussão sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia, a profecia e o passado de Anna, na qual todos participavam, dando opiniões e lançando hipóteses, passamos a tratar do que seria feito com a menina dali em diante.

\- Ela não pode voltar pro Abrigo. – apontou Minerva. – Não é seguro em põe em risco as outras crianças.

\- O Ministério não tem outro lugar para recebe-la. – Apontou o sr. Weasley.

\- O melhor é que ela fique comigo. – eu disse. – Minha casa é fortemente protegida, por mim e pelo Ministério da Magia, por eu ser quem sou sempre tive perseguidores.

Todos se voltaram para mim.

\- Não é má ideia. – considerou Shacklebolt. – Seu nome é conhecido em outros países Harry, você derrotou Voldemort, é temido; esses bruxos pensariam duas vezes antes de tentar invadir sua casa.

\- Eu e Rony podemos ajudar Harry. – Hermione falou. – Nós temos filhos e Harry tem um afilhado, Teddy Tonks, que vez ou outra o visita. A menina teria contato com outras crianças bruxas, o que faria bem para ela.

\- Ano que vem ela iria a Hogwarts – apontou Minerva. – Nesse momento teremos que pensar medidas para reforçar a proteção da escola.

\- No verão ela poderia ficar comigo. – eu apontei.

\- Você não acha melhor conversar com a sua esposa primeiro? – apontou Shacklebolt. – Afinal vocês estão prestes a ter um bebê.

Todos se voltaram pra mim. Aqueles acontecimentos tinham me feito esquecer toda a situação com Gina. Eu me senti mal de ter tantas pessoas ao meu redor naquele momento, pois somente Rony sabia que eu e Gina estávamos separados, mas aquela não era hora de ficar em cima do muro. Estávamos decidindo o futuro de uma criança, eu precisava dizer as reais circunstâncias nas quais eu me encontrava.

\- Gina e eu estamos nos divorciando. – eu disse, olhando para os membros da família Weasley ali presentes. – O bebê não é meu.

O jeito que Gui, Fleur, Jorge, Percy, o sr. e a sra. Weasley me olharam mostrou que Rony já havia conversado com sua família e contado sobre o fim do meu casamento. Eles me olhavam com tristeza, quase com pena; mas fiquei grato a Rony por ter me poupado da situação desconfortável de contar aos Weasley o que estava acontecendo. Molly colocou uma das mãos em meu ombro, mostrando que eles continuariam ao meu lado, o que de certa forma me tranquilizou. Eles eram a minha família há muitos anos, desde muito antes do meu casamento com Gina.

Os outros no cômodo pareciam muito desconfortáveis, sem saber o que me dizer.

\- Sinto muito, Harry. – disse Shacklebolt, percebendo que tocara em um assunto delicado, e buscando retomar as questões relativas a Anna para que aquele clima desconfortável se dissipasse. – Vou entrar em contato com o setor responsável amanhã, para que você se torne o tutor legal da menina.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

Minha casa foi se esvaziando até que só restou Rony, Hermione, Shacklebolt e Dawlish. Já era meia noite quanto nós nos sentamos em minha cozinha e tomamos um chá enquanto aguardávamos os curandeiro retornar para tratar de Malfoy; o sequestrador desconhecido já fora levado para o Ministério por outros aurores. Quando o curandeiro voltou, fomos todos para meu quarto e diante do inconsciente Draco Malfoy, Dawlish e Shacklebolt contaram tudo que sabiam sobre o lilac mortem.

\- Eu vou salva-lo. – eu disse, diante da expressão preocupada do curandeiro.

\- Você pensou bem no que eu falei, Harry? – Dawlish perguntou.

\- Ele salvou minha vida. – eu disse, decidido. – Não há o que pensar.

\- Harry... – ouvi a voz de Rony atrás de mim.

\- Como eu faço isso, Dawlish? – eu ignorei a voz do meu melhor amigo.

\- Sopre dentro da boca dele – Dawlish falou. – Eu farei o feitiço.

Eu me abaixei em desespero. Sem pensar em como aquilo era completamente impulsivo e inconsequente, encostei meus lábios nos lábios de Draco Malfoy.

\- lilac vitae – Dawlish disse, empunhando a varinha, mas o feitiço era tão forte que o auror tremia para sustenta-lo.

\- lilac vitae – disse Kingsley Shacklebolt, sustentando o feitiço junto do seu antigo companheiro de combate.

Os dois geraram uma imensa luz lilás que envolveu todo meu corpo e o corpo de Draco. A luz brilhou quente dessa vez, preenchendo-me de um modo que não sou capaz de explicar, e quando a luz cessou, havia um par de olhos azuis acinzentados fixos em mim. Draco Malfoy tinha acordado.

\- Não posso acreditar que você tenha sido tão estúpido. – ele me disse muito baixo, mas parecia mais incrédulo do que irritado.

Eu não disse nada, não era hora, apenas deixei que o curandeiro se aproximasse e o atendesse, aguardando ao lado da cama junto de Dawlish e Shacklebolt. Depois de ter checado os sinais vitais de Malfoy e se certificado que sua memória e capacidade cognitiva estava intacta, o curandeiro recomendou:

\- Sr. Malfoy, o senhor deve permanecer em repouso essa noite e todo o dia de amanhã. E deve ficar ao lado do sr. Potter, até termos certeza da natureza do vínculo que se estabelecerá entre vocês. – ele disse.

\- Ele tem razão, é melhor vocês ficarem próximos. – disse Dawlish. – O casal que conheci, quando o marido retirou a esposa do estado de inconsciência, muitas vezes ela tinha pesadelos ou sentia coisas estranhas devido ao período que esteve em lugar nenhum, nem morta nem viva, em um vazio absoluto. Nesses momentos, eu soube que só o marido conseguia ajuda-la.

Olhei para meu inimigo de infância diante da dimensão das palavras que Dawlish me dizia. Eu não sabia nem o que pensar, e a expressão de Draco Malfoy era insondável.

\- Bom, e vou indo. – o curandeiro disse, me entregando um cartão com seu endereço. – Qualquer emergência me enviem uma coruja.

O homem se retirou acompanhado dos meus colegas aurores. Eu os acompanhei até a porta, reforcei os feitiços que protegiam a minha casa e retornei para minha cama onde estava Draco Malfoy. Sentei na beirada e olhei para ele, sem saber o que dizer. O desconfortável silêncio durou alguns segundos, enquanto Draco me encarava.

\- Anna está aqui. – eu disse, tentando quebrar o gelo. – Achamos que seria mais seguro. Depois assinarei um documento para me tornar tutor dela.

\- Acho que isso pode ajudar a protege-la. – ele disse em tom baixo, depois de alguns segundos. – Mas eu gostaria de poder continuar acompanhando a menina, temos feito um bom trabalho com outros jovens, acho que ainda podemos ajuda-la.

\- Claro. – eu concordei.

\- Bom é evidente que irei acompanha-la, visto que não irei muito longe agora que temos este... hmmm... vínculo. – ele disse, sonserino.

Ele não evitaria o assunto. Isso era bom, podíamos por ali mesmo as cartas da mesa.

\- O que você sabe sobre esse feitiço? – eu perguntei, curioso e preocupado diante do futuro. – Os aurores mais antigos me contaram tudo o que sabiam, mas ninguém tinha muitas informações a respeito.

\- Não é um feitiço muito comum na Inglaterra. – Draco comentou, franzindo a testa. – Mas meu pai sempre insistiu no aprendizado de todo tipo de artes das trevas. Uma adolescência muito agradável, a minha.

\- Ele te ensinou como fazer o escudo? – eu perguntei.

\- Ele me disse que o escudo existia, mas sempre me incentivou a nunca faze-lo. Nós deveríamos pensar em nós mesmos e não em salvar os outros. – ele explicou o pensamento do pai, que eu bem conhecia. – Mas minha mãe disse que se eu precisasse usar o feitiço ela poderia me salvar, foi então que ela me contou sobre o contrafeitiço que gerava uma aliança inquebrável entre a pessoa que recebia e a que oferecia o sopro de vida. Mas eu nunca vi isso acontecer, não sei o que esperar dessa união.

\- Só sabemos que não podemos seguir cada um com a própria vida, estamos ligados – eu disse, assombrado com aquela perspectiva.

\- Se eu quiser continuar vivendo, estou preso a você. – ele disse, um leve desespero tingindo seu rosto.

Nós ficamos em silêncio nos encarando. Eu pensava na história da minha vida até ali e como do dia pra noite meu destino estava ligado ao de Draco Malfoy para a toda a eternidade. Eu nunca esperaria me ver em uma situação como aquela.

\- Está arrependido? – ele perguntou, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

\- Não. – eu disse com firmeza. – Você salvou a minha vida. Se não fosse por você, agora eu estaria pior do que morto. Eu devo a você ao menos a liberdade de escolher se quer morrer ou viver atrelado a mim.

Havia uma emoção muito grande nas minhas palavras, que pareceram chocar Draco Malfoy.

\- Eu deveria saber que você tomaria essa decisão. – ele comentou. – Você sempre foi dado a heroísmos, desde criança.

Não me ofendi com o comentário em tom de deboche.

\- Quando lançou o feitiço, achou que eu não o salvaria? – eu perguntei.

\- Não cheguei a pensar nisso. – ele respondeu, medindo as palavras com cuidado. – Eu só não podia deixar você morrer.

\- Por que? – eu fiz finalmente a pergunta que martelava em minha cabeça desde o momento que ele tinha tomado a inciativa de me proteger.

Um novo silêncio se instaurou até que ele respondesse.

\- Um senso de justiça, talvez. – ele disse devagar, pensando sobre a resposta. – Você não merecia o destino que aquele homem estava te impondo. Eu estava ali, podia fazer alguma coisa. Eu simplesmente agi, como em um impulso.

\- Você mudou muito. – eu apontei. Nada do que ele havia dito me lembrava o garoto que eu tinha conhecido em Hogwarts tantos anos antes.

\- Você continua o mesmo. – Draco disse, desdenhoso.

\- Talvez, em alguns aspectos. – eu considerei.

\- Bom, agora só nos resta encarar o resto dos nossos dias. – ele falou.

\- Teremos que tentar nos dar bem. – eu comentei, tentando pontuar que eu preferia não seguir brigando o resto da vida com alguém de quem eu não poderia me livrar. – No fim, talvez possamos nos tornar amigos.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, como se eu tivesse esperando demais de nossa ligação.

\- E sua esposa? Já sabe? – ele questionou, lembrando-se da questão de repente.

Eu me sentia cansado de ter que repetir aquilo para todo mundo. Quando chegaria o momento que todos simplesmente saberiam que eu e Gina não somos mais um casal e parariam de me perguntar sobre ela? Eu rezava para que não tardasse.

\- Estamos nos divorciando. – eu contei, desanimado. Depois mudei de assunto, não queria discutir aquilo com mais ninguém, muito menos com Draco Malfoy. - Vamos dormir?

Eu estava cansado daquele dia que parecia interminável.

\- Juntos? – ele parecia levemente alarmado.

\- Bom, Anna está no outro quarto. – eu comentei. – Ao menos que você deseje ficar no sofá...

\- Não, muito obrigado. – Draco respondeu, acostumado com conforto. – Imagino também que eu possa precisar dos seus serviços de madrugada.

\- As ordens. – eu respondi.

Joguei-me do lado esquerdo da cama, chutando os sapatos e retirando a calça jeans que me apertava. Draco se aconchegou no lugar onde estava, a cama era grande então nossos corpos não se tocavam. Diminui a luz com a varinha e logo adormeci, deixando meu corpo se esquecer da presença de Draco Malfoy ao meu lado.


	5. Chapter 5

Me acordei, no entanto, no meio da madrugada, com o som dos gritos de Draco Malfoy. Anna estava parada ao lado da nossa cama, com os olhos arregalados, tentando acordá-lo.

-Sr. Malfoy! Sr. Malfoy! – a menina o sacodia e o chamava, mas não parecia causar efeito algum.

Olhei atentamente para o rosto do homem, tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão estranho pra mim. A face exprimia um pavor nítido, que se materializava em gritos agonizantes capazes de fazer meu corpo todo estremecer. Toquei seu braço, ele estava gelado, mas suava, ensopando os lençóis.

\- Draco! – eu chamei, o sacodindo como Anna havia feito. Mas o sonserino permanecia em agonia em seu estado de inconsciência.

\- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – disse a menina, aflita.

\- Eu sei. – eu disse, em desespero.

Mas não havia nenhum feitiço que poderia ajudá-lo.

Eu o puxei para meus braços, lembrando-me do que tinham me advertido sobre só eu poder ajuda-lo nesses momentos. Levei meus lábios na direção do dele, soprando dentro de sua boca. Ele parou de gritar, instantaneamente, e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão mais tranquila. Mas seu braço esquerdo envolveu minha cintura com força, colando-me a ele, como se precisasse de mim pra continuar vivendo.

\- Draco? – eu chamei baixinho.

Mas ele dormia profundamente.

\- Acho que você é o príncipe dele, sr. Potter. – a menina disse, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse de sua presença ali. – Como em A Bela Adormecida, ou a Branca de Neve.

Eu, que tinha crescido no mundo trouxa assim como Anna, conhecia bem esses contos de fada. Tentei levar tudo na brincadeira.

\- Se eu fosse, ele teria acordado, não acha? – eu sorri pra ela.

\- O senhor pode tentar beijá-lo de novo... – ela sugeriu.

Quase engasguei com o comentário.

\- Eu não estava beijando. – eu reagi.

\- Ora, estava sim. – a menina me explicou. – Quando sua boca encosta na do senhor Malfoy significa beijar.

Eu tentava respirar fundo. Na realidade até ouvir o que Anna vira, em sua inocência, eu nem havia me dado conta ainda da intimidade do ato que duas vezes naquela noite eu compartilhava com Draco Malfoy. As duas vezes que soprei em sua boca desesperado para salvá-lo, nem considerei que de certa forma o beijava.

\- Eu soprei nos lábios dele Anna. É um feitiço.

A menção à palavra feitiço fez com que algo murchasse no rosto dela.

\- O que eu fiz ontem à noite? – ela me perguntou com tristeza. – Por que me tiraram do abrigo?

\- Você não fez nada, Anna. Os homens que estavam atrás de você lançaram um feitiço chamado estupefaça que fez você ficar inconsciente.

\- Os homens que mataram minha mãe? – ela disse, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

\- Eu não sei se são os mesmos Anna. – eu disse, sem poder confirmar o que ela perguntava. – O que sei é que eles tentaram te levar embora, mas o Sr. Malfoy e eu chegamos a tempo. Você está na minha casa, porque aqui é mais seguro.

A menina olhou pra mim durante um tempo, a tristeza em seu rosto me comovia. Era uma menina tão jovem que já tinha sofrido tanto. Ela acabara de perder a mãe, que tinha sido durante muito tempo sua única família.

\- Sr. Potter? – ela chamou. – Por que esses homens estão atrás de mim?

\- Eu não sei, Anna. Nós achamos que esses homens acreditam que você seja uma bruxa muito poderosa, os dementadores nunca seguiriam uma bruxa comum. – eu disse, mas era uma meia verdade.

E foi então que me vi naquela menina. Uma órfã. Cuja família fora tirada e a vida alterada por conta de uma profecia. Mas ela era tão jovem, uma criança, não tive coragem de lhe contar. Me lembrei imediatamente de Dumbledore, que escondera de mim durante tantos anos a profecia que definira minha vida. Na época senti tanta raiva de Dumbledore, agora parte de mim o entendia.

\- Eu queria ser comum. – a menina disse, ecoando um pensamento frequente que eu mesmo havia tido a vida inteira.

\- Eu sei, Anna. – eu contei. – Minha história é muito parecida com a sua.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Há muitos anos, quando eu era um bebê, havia um bruxo muito mal que assassinou meus pais e tentou me matar. Mas como eles tinham morrido para me salvar, eu fiquei protegido por magia e esse bruxo não foi capaz de me tocar. Quando ele lançou o feitiço para me matar, perdeu os poderes e desapareceu. – eu contei. – Eu cresci como você, no mundo trouxa, sem saber que a magia existia. Quando fiz 11 anos fui para Hogwarts, a melhor escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo, foi lá que conheci o Rony e o Malfoy.

\- E esse bruxo voltou? – Anna perguntou.

\- Voltou. – eu disse. – quando eu tinha 14 anos. Ele foi ganhando aliados, outros bruxos maus, e ficando cada vez mais poderoso. Quando eu fiz 17 anos, eu e meus amigos conseguimos derrota-lo. Foi uma guerra horrível, muita gente morreu lutando contra ele.

\- Quer dizer que você é um herói? – a menina deu um leve sorriso.

\- Muita gente vê assim. Mas eu tive muita ajuda, muitas pessoas me protegeram toda a minha vida. – eu disse, dando um sorriso fraco. – E não tem um dia que eu deixe de pensar que eu gostaria de ser só uma pessoa comum. Se eu fosse comum, meus pais estariam vivos, eu teria crescido com eles.

\- Eu queria que a mamãe estivesse aqui. – ela disse, algumas lágrimas escorrendo por sua bochecha.

\- Eu sei, Anna. – eu disse pra ela. – Eu sinto muito.

Anna, que já estava sentada na cama, deitou-se ao meu lado, abraçando-me também. Deixei que ela chorasse o quanto precisava, não havia o que eu dissesse que fosse tirar a dor de alguém perder os pais. Fiquei deitado de barriga para cima, sentindo-me ser abraçado por Anna e por Draco, um de cada lado do meu corpo.

Algum tempo depois, acabei pegando no sono, exausto.

\- / -

O sol já estava alto quando eu abri os olhos. Anna ainda dormia ao meu lado na cama, mas o lado onde estivera Draco Malfoy estava vazio. Levantei sentindo a cabeça latejar. Seria possível que tanta coisa mudasse em poucos dias?

Deixei que a menina continuasse na cama, a cobri com a colcha e fechei as cortinas, deixando o quarto pouco iluminado e agradável para que ela dormisse. Me lembrei das recomendações do curandeiro de que Anna deveria dormir bastante, para se recuperar do estuporamento que sofrera na noite anterior. Os efeitos do estupefaça em uma criança pequena poderiam deixa-la sonolenta por vários dias.

Fui ao banheiro, escovei os dentes, e ainda de pijama caminhei até a cozinha, onde encontrei Draco Malfoy sentado em uma das cadeiras, com uma enorme xícara de café e meu exemplar do profeta diário na frente do rosto.

\- Bom dia. – eu disse, incerto de que seria um cumprimento adequado naquelas circunstancias.

\- Não noticiaram nada. – ele comentou.

Me sentei ao lado dele.

\- Não, os aurores não querem chamar atenção para o caso por enquanto. – eu disse. – estamos trabalhando com o serviço de inteligência, com nossos contatos no exterior.

\- E o sequestrador? – Draco olhou para mim, baixando o jornal.

\- Levaram-no para o Departamento de Mistérios, para investigar o corpo e mantê-lo guardado. – eu disse. – Mas duvido que seja possível tirar ele do estado de inconsciência do feitiço. É algo muito difícil de ser feito.

\- E a um preço muito alto. – ele comentou, sonserino, indicando com a mão para nós dois, referindo-se a situação na qual estávamos.

\- Você se lembra de ontem à noite? – eu perguntei baixinho.

\- Me lembro de ter um pesadelo. – ele disse, o rosto inexpressivo. – E de acordar numa cama com você e uma criança, te abraçando.

\- Sei que é uma situação estranha. – pigarrei, para conseguir formular uma frase. Nunca havia me imaginado em tal situação com Draco Malfoy. – Mas acho que vamos nos acostumar.

\- Você parece bastante conformado. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

\- Essa é nossa situação, Malfoy. É irreversível. – eu disse, tentando engolir meu próprio pânico diante daquilo. – Teremos que aprender a conviver um com o outro, a confiar um no outro.

\- Você sente que é possível confiar em mim? Depois de tudo? – ele parecia levemente surpreso.

\- Malfoy, se com "tudo" você está querendo dizer o fato de termos brigado feito cão e gato na escola, acho que isso pode ser relevado, agora que somos adultos. – eu disse. – Você disse ontem que eu continuo o mesmo. Talvez eu conserve muitas características que você conheceu na escola, mas eu não sou mais um garoto. Nem você.

\- Estou impressionado. – ele comentou. – Achei que desconfiaria de mim, que iria querer me manter afastado de Anna.

\- Você acha que eu acredito que você seja um bruxo das Trevas? – eu disse, sorrindo levemente.

\- Eu fui um comensal da morte. – ele respondeu. – Mesmo que eu já tenha provado sob Veritaserum que fui forçado a isso, uma marca negra no braço ainda rende muitos preconceitos.

\- No dia da morte de Dumbledore... – eu contei. – Eu estava lá. Petrificado, sob a capa da invisibilidade.

Fantasmas de um passado não tão distante perpassaram o rosto de Draco Malfoy. Havia uma sombra sobre seus olhos quando ele disse:

\- Você viu? – ele questionou.

\- Vi que você não era capaz de matar. E tudo fez sentido, lembrei de você chorando no banheiro no dia que te atingi com aquele feitiço horrível. Entendi porque você estava tão estranho naquele ano. – eu deixei as lembranças virem. – Depois, quando fui capturado e levado pra sua Mansão, no ano seguinte, você disse para seu pai que não me reconhecia. Mas não era verdade, você teria me reconhecido em qualquer lugar.

Draco Malfoy parecia sem palavras.

\- Potter... – ele disse, com firmeza, mas não pareceu ser capaz de completar nenhuma sentença.

\- Então, ontem, você arriscou tudo para me salvar. – eu disse.

\- Eu te devia. – Malfoy respondeu. – Fiquei pensando nisso ontem quando você me perguntou porque eu te salvei. É verdade que eu acho que você não merecia o destino que aquele homem estava te impondo. Mas você me salvou do fogo aquela vez, na sala precisa, quando um bruxo salva a vida do outro se cria um vínculo mágico.

Me lembrei de Rabicho, a quem eu tinha poupado a vida aos 13 anos e que depois pagou-me aos 17 com o auxílio que o levara a morte pela mão que Voldemort fizera crescer no lugar da que havia sido cortada.

\- Talvez tenha sido essa dívida mágica que me impeliu a te salvar da mesma forma. – eu ponderei. – Mas gosto de pensar que teria te salvado de qualquer jeito. Porque você merecia.

\- Talvez se possa argumentar que nós nos salvamos porque merecíamos ser salvos. – Draco comentou. – Mas Potter, será que estar presos um ao outro desse jeito não será uma espécie de maldição?

Eu ri da maneira como ele colocou as coisas.

\- Merlin! – eu disse. – Eu não sabia que era tão intragável. E eu que achei que com o divórcio o profeta diário me consideraria um bom partido.

\- Aí é que está Potter, ligado desta forma a mim, talvez você não possa vir a ser um bom partido para mais ninguém. – ele comentou sagaz.

\- Não estou incomodado. – eu dei de ombros. – Depois de Gina, não quero me envolver com outra mulher tão cedo.

\- Porque vocês estão se separando?

\- Gina se apaixonou por outra pessoa. – eu contei.

\- Você deve ter enlouquecido de ciúmes. – ele comentou.

Mas então eu pensei que nada do que eu tinha sentido era ciúmes. Tinha sentido raiva por ter sido enganado, raiva pelo filho não ser meu e eu não ter a família com a qual eu tinha sonhado. Mas ver minha esposa nos braços de outro homem não tinha nem de longe me causado a cólera que deveria. Eu não estava triste e inconsolável como deveria.

\- Não. Não cheguei a sentir. – eu comentei, mais para mim mesmo do que pra ele. – Talvez ela tivesse razão em procurar outra pessoa. Nosso casamento não era dos mais apaixonados, nunca foi.

\- Você já se apaixonou de verdade por alguém? – ele perguntou.

Estranhei as perguntas cada vez mais pessoais. Mas estávamos ligados, tínhamos que começar a conversar, a nos conhecer. Era parte importante da vida que levaríamos aqui na frente.

\- Acho que não. – eu considerei. – E você?

\- Você realmente não sabe, não é? – ele falou, os olhos azuis brilhando, astutos.

\- Não sei o que? – ele disse.

\- Evitei você por todos esses anos, porque achei que você soubesse. – ele riu, com amargor. – Você é realmente muito obtuso, Potter.

\- Do que afinal você está falando Malfoy? – eu questionei, ligeiramente indignado com o insulto.

\- Do fato de que por toda a minha adolescência, eu fui apaixonado por você. – ele disse, soltando tudo de uma vez, como um confissão há muito tempo guardada em seu âmago.

\- O que? – eu disse, sem articular nada mais coerente.

\- Achei que fosse óbvio. – ele deu de ombros.

\- Por que seria óbvio? – eu questionei, a voz mais estridente do que o normal.

\- Ora eu estava sempre atrás de você, implicando com você. – ele explicou.

\- Você também implicava com Rony, com Neville. – eu comentei.

\- Eu implicava com eles porque incomodava você. – ele disse, muito didático, como se dissesse para uma criança que dois e dois são quatro.

\- Se você gostava de mim, porque não tentar ser legal comigo? – eu perguntei.

\- Eu tentei, no primeiro ano, se lembra? Mas você preferiu ser amigo do Weasley. – ele disse.

\- Não é possível que você já fosse apaixonado por mim naquela época. Tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer, éramos crianças. – eu disse, tentando ser lógico.

\- É claro. Naquela época eu só queria me aproximar de você, porque você era famoso. Mas você me rejeitou, veja bem, eu era uma criança mimada, nunca tinham me negado nada. – ele explicou. – Nós desenvolvemos um relacionamento de inimizade, quando eu me dei conta de que estava apaixonado eu não pude simplesmente agir de outra forma. Na época eu teria achado tal atitude indigna de um Malfoy. Depois, a guerra me levou boa parte desse orgulho.

\- É evidente. – eu disse, muito impressionado. – Ou não estaria aqui me dizendo tudo isso.

Ele se limitou a sorrir, como se tivesse achado graça do que eu estava dizendo.

\- Quando você... hum... deixou pra lá... sabe... esse sentimento? – eu estava incerto de como perguntar aquilo.

\- Quando você me salvou, naquela última batalha, percebi que não me livraria tão facilmente desse sentimento. Então te evitei. Segui meu caminho da maneira mais anônima que pude e vi pelos jornais você seguindo o seu. – ele comentou. – e nesses anos todos acho que vim "deixando pra lá", como você falou.

\- Você não se relacionou com outros... outras... pessoas? – eu perguntei novamente de forma gaguejada e confusa.

\- Alguns homens, mas nada muito sério. – ele comentou.

\- Então você não tem ninguém, agora, eu digo, romanticamente? – eu perguntei. – Alguém que possa ser afetado por essa nossa recente... hmm... ligação?

\- Não. – Draco se limitou a dizer.

\- Depois que tudo que me contou, entendo que talvez seja ainda mais estranho e desconfortável para você do que para mim, essa situação em que nós estamos. – eu disse cuidadosamente.

\- Agora que você sabe, não se sente mais desconfortável? – ele perguntou.

\- Acho que não mais do que antes. – eu considerei. – Malfoy quando eu te beijei de madrugada pra te tirar do pesadelo, eu fiquei pensando em quão sério é isso. Não vou mentir que não me bateu um desespero, nossas vidas foram transformadas drasticamente pelo evento de uma noite...

\- Você me beijou de madrugada? – ele questionou, interrompendo-me.

\- Tecnicamente eu soprei na sua boca, mas Anna falou que se seus lábios encostam nos lábios da outra pessoa é beijo. – eu apontei. – Mas não era a isso que eu queria chegar. A questão é, você me abraçou, foi esquisito, mas eu não me senti nem de longe tão mal ou desconfortável quanto achei que me sentiria em uma situação dessas com alguém com quem passei a adolescência toda brigando. Então, por mais que possa parecer, como você disse, uma maldição, não precisa ser algo tão ruim.

\- Foi algo que nos foi imposto Potter, é muito difícil aceitar quando algo nos é imposto dessa maneira. – ele disse.

\- Mais ou menos. Apesar de tudo, você poderia ter escolhido não me salvar, e eu poderia ter escolhido não te salvar. – eu disse.

\- Sim, mas nunca achei que teria que escolher entre te ver morto, ou pior que morto, ou ter que passar o resto da vida com essa ligação. – Draco disse, exasperado.

\- Eu compartilho dessa sensação, de impotência, de ver nossas vidas mudando sem poder fazer nada, de sentir que o destino nos pregou uma peça digna das Gemialidades Weasley. – eu falei. – Mas o que a gente vai fazer daqui pra frente com essa ligação, cabe a nós. Nós podemos passar o resto de nossas vidas nos lamentando, nos martirizando, ou escolher viver de outro jeito.

\- Que outro jeito? – ele sustentou o meu olhar. Os olhos azuis brilhantes, intensos, me desconcertando.

\- Vamos ter que descobrir. – falei, sem desviar os olhos de Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Depois daquela conversa, Draco Malfoy saiu da minha casa. Embora o curandeiro tenha dito que ele permanecesse em repouso, Malfoy insistiu que precisava ir até seu apartamento em Londres, pegar seus pertences pessoais e trazer seus elfos domésticos. Estremeci de pensar na quantidade de elfos que ele teria. Mas eu sentia que tinha que me esforçar para receber Malfoy da melhor maneira, afinal ele estava sendo obrigado a se mudar para minha casa. Ele havia dito que o apartamento dele era um pequeno imóvel de solteiro, então acabamos por concordar que minha casa – que tinha sido escolhida há anos para receber uma família – era melhor preparada para acolher a nós dois, Anna e os Elfos Domésticos.

Logo depois da saída de Draco, fui até o quarto de hóspedes dar uma espiada em Anna, que ainda dormia. Eu não tinha assuntos a resolver no Ministério naquele dia, longe disso, meu papel fundamental agora, como auror, era proteger a menina e descobrir o que fosse possível sobre o passado dela, para que pudéssemos agir contra esse grupo que pretendia sequestra-la.

Comecei, então, a organizar a casa para receber Draco Malfoy. Em meu quintal havia uma casinha de bonecas, consideravelmente grande, que já estava lá quando eu comprei a casa, precisando de uma boa mão de tinta. Eu sempre tinha pensado em reforma-la para quando eu tivesse uma filha. Agora, resolvi lançar um bom feitiço extensor para receber os elfos domésticos de Malfoy, não gostava da ideia de ter elfos em armários ou deitados pelo chão da cozinha. Minha própria infância em um armário me ensinou que ninguém deveria viver nessa condição.

Eu transfigurei um fogãozinho antigo e uma mesinha quebrada em confortáveis caminhas e me esforcei para deixar o lugar bonito, limpo e habitável. Demorei boa parte da manhã nessa atividade, embora eu tivesse me tornado bom, ao longo dos últimos anos, em feitiços domésticos, visto que não tinha nenhum elfo para me servir. Monstro, o único elfo que eu tivera na vida, morrera na última batalha conta Voldemort.

Voltando para o interior de minha casa, apliquei feitiços extensores dentro da parte do guarda roupa em meu quarto, que antes era ocupado por Gina, para poder caber as roupas e pertences de Malfoy. Me livrei das fotos de casal que ficavam por cima dos móveis no quarto, na sala de estar e na sala de jantar.

Por fim, quando tudo estava pronto, fui fazer o almoço. Há alguns anos eu tinha descoberto o prazer de cozinhar e o fazia do jeito trouxa, experimentando os sabores e manuseando eu mesmo os ingredientes, sem a interferência de feitiços. Enquanto cozinhava, eu pensava na conversa que tinha tido mais cedo com Draco Malfoy.

Nunca, em toda minha vida, passara pela minha cabeça que aquele garoto que tanto me irritava em Hogwarts escondia uma paixão secreta por mim. É fato que ele tinha uma óbvia implicância comigo, mas sempre achei que era causada por alguma espécie de "inveja" das atenções que eu tinha por ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Eu tinha ficado realmente impactado com aquela revelação, pois pela forma como Draco havia colocado, parecia que tinha sido uma paixão que perdurara até o final de guerra e que depois ele tinha se afastado completamente para esquecer. Não dava a impressão de ser uma paixonite adolescente.

Eu nunca havia sido preconceituoso, nunca tinha me incomodado com homens que davam em cima de mim, o que aconteceu um pouco após eu ter derrotado Voldemort e até mesmo na escola, durante o sexto ano, quando todos me consideravam O Eleito. Mas eu também nunca tinha sentido qualquer tipo de atração por nenhum deles, dispensando-os o mais gentilmente possível.

Mas Draco Malfoy não era como esses homens. Ele nunca tinha dado em cima de mim, **nunca,** nem mesmo naquela manhã quando me disse o que tinha sentido por mim durante tantos anos. Ele fora franco, transparente, e tinha exposto o fato cru, sem qualquer intencionalidade. Talvez tenha achado importante esclarecer aquilo diante da união que agora tínhamos; talvez porque achasse que eu já soubesse e não queria que aquilo fosse um elefante branco na sala, deixando tudo mais desconfortável do que já estava.

Mas o fato é que desde aquela manhã eu não conseguia parar de pensar nos olhos azuis brilhantes de Draco, firmes nos meus, me dizendo que tinha sido apaixonado por mim. De certa forma, aquilo tinha me agradado... Não, agradar não seria bem a palavra. Tinha despertado em mim uma espécie de confusão emocional. Semelhante a confusão emocional que senti ao dormir abraçado com ele.

\- Olá, Potter.

\- Bom dia, sr. Potter.

Duas vozes muito diferentes me tiraram de meus devaneios. A primeira era de Draco, que tinha entrado pela rede de flu e colocara o rosto na fresta da porta da cozinha, que estava entreaberta. Mais embaixo na fresta da porta, estava o rosto de Anna, parecendo bastante inchado do choro e do excesso de sono.

\- Bom dia. – eu respondi. – Já estou indo.

Olhei para dentro do forno para ver o andamento do cordeiro ao molho de ervas que eu preparava, e então saí da cozinha, para me encontrar com todos os meus hóspedes permanentes na sala de estar. E eu que tinha achado que a casa fosse ficar muito vazia sem Gina, em um dia eu a tinha enchido com uma criança, um ex inimigo de infância que me despertava sentimentos confusos e dois elfos domésticos. Graças a Merlin! Eram só dois.

\- Olá. – eu os cumprimentei. – Sejam bem vindos! Eu sou Harry Potter.

\- Olá senhor Potter. – disse a elfa mais velha, muito respeitosamente. – Eu sou Marti e esse é meu filho Lorry. Marti serve a família Malfoy há muitos anos, Marti está feliz em servir também o grande bruxo senhor Harry Potter.

\- Muito prazer, Marti. – eu sorri pra ela.

\- O que são vocês? – Anna perguntou, com um sorriso hesitante, sem saber se era seguro se aproximar.

\- Me desculpem. – eu acrescentei. – Anna viveu até agora no mundo trouxa.

Me lembrei de como tinha ficado impressionado com a aparência de Dobby, o primeiro elfo doméstico que eu vi na vida, aparecendo em meu quarto na casa dos Dursley.

\- Somos Elfos Domésticos, menina Anna. – Marti explicou. – Nós servimos os bruxos.

\- Você não tem elfos, sr. Potter? – Anna voltou-se para mim.

\- Não. – eu respondi. – Só famílias muito ricas tem elfos.

Draco Malfoy me lançou um olhar enviesado.

\- Marti é a única elfa que restou do tempo glorioso dos Malfoy. – Draco explicou, muito sério, mais para mim do que para Anna. – Todos os outros elfos foram usados em serviços por meu pai e o Lorde das Trevas e acabaram mortos. Na época da guerra Marti estava grávida de Lorry. Ofereci a liberdade a ela, mas ela não quis ir embora.

\- Marti é um bom elfo. – apontou a própria Marti.

\- Desde então vivemos juntos como uma família. – ele disse, esclarecendo seu óbvio carinho e proteção para com aqueles dois elfos domésticos.

Eu que nunca tinha esperado ver Malfoy se referindo assim à seres que outrora ele havia considerado inferiores, fiquei surpreso com a fala dele. Mas tratei de esclarecer que eles seriam igualmente bem recebidos e bem tratados em minha casa.

\- Espero que vocês sejam felizes aqui. – eu disse para os dois elfos.

Marti me olhava com alguma hesitação, enquanto o filho Lorry se escondia atrás da mãe. Claro que seria difícil pra eles sair do apartamento onde moravam com Draco, da vida que estavam acostumados. Principalmente Marti, que já vira muitos horrores na guerra, deveria ter certa desconfiança com bruxos desconhecidos.

\- Há um lugar que quero lhes mostrar. – eu disse, virando-me e abrindo a porta que dava para meu quintal. – Vamos.

\- Que quintal enorme! – disse Anna quando passou pela porta. – É lindo, tantas árvores.

Acompanhei os quatro na direção da casinha cor de rosa, e me curvei para passar pela porta. Todos entraram, contemplando o belo serviço que eu havia feito. Por dentro a casinha de bonecas era bem maior, com camas, um pequeno armarinho para objetos, além de equipada com cozinha e banheiro.

\- Era uma casinha de bonecas, mas hoje eu a enfeiticei para poder receber vocês. – eu disse, voltando-me para os dois elfos.

Lorry tinha passado de desconfiado para eufórico.

\- Olha só mamãe, vamos morar numa casinha linda, só nossa. – ele sorria, agitado.

\- Olhe os modos, Lorry. – A mãe o repreendeu, embora também parecesse maravilhada com o espaço. – A casinha linda é do senhor Harry Potter, não é nossa.

\- Agora é de vocês. – eu disse, sorrindo para eles.

Lorry me olhava com enormes olhos brilhantes.

\- Marti gostou muito, senhor Potter. – a elfa falou, as lágrimas grossas escorrendo dos olhos. – Mas o senhor Potter não precisava fazer isso, qualquer armário serviria...

\- Não. – eu disse, mais ríspido do que pretendi. Depois suavizei minha expressão. – Quando eu era pequeno eu morava em um armário. Se depender de mim ninguém nunca mais viverá em armários.

\- O senhor viveu em um armário? – perguntou Lorry, curioso.

\- Não seja intrometido, Lorry. – Marti o repreendeu novamente. Depois voltou-se para mim. – Desculpe Lorry senhor Potter, Marti tenta ensinar ele a ser um bom elfo, mas ele faz tudo o que quer. Marti e Lorry tem sorte do senhor Malfoy não se importar...

\- Claro que não me importo, eu adoro Lorry desde que nasceu. O mais bonitinho bebê elfo que já vi. – Draco disse, tocando o ombro do pequeno elfo, que sorria para ele.

\- Eu também não me importo, Lorry. – eu garanti, sorrindo para ele. – Agora porque não te conto essa história enquanto todos nós almoçamos?

\- Aah seria ótimo. – Anna exclamou. – Estou morrendo de fome.

Anna pegou Lorry pela mão e seguiu na direção da casa. Aquele gesto pareceu encantar o jovem elfo, que sorria com sua boca enorme e cheia de dentes. Ficou evidente que os dois, que mesmo de especeis diferentes eram crianças da mesma idade, se tornariam amigos. Atrás deles seguia Marti com seu olhar vigilante.

Draco e eu ficamos para trás, andando lentamente até a porta.

\- Obrigado, Potter. – ele disse, acenando com a mão para a casa dos elfos. – Significou muito pra mim.

\- Não por isso, Malfoy. – eu sorri pra ele. – Vai ser bom ver essa casa com duas crianças.

Nós entramos em casa e nos sentamos todos ao redor da grande mesa que havia em minha sala de jantar. Marti insistiu em me ajudar a carregar a comida da cozinha até a mesa. A elfa hesitou antes de sentar-se junto a nós, mas Anna já tinha puxado Lorry para cadeira ao lado dela, e Malfoy sorria pra ela, indicando com a cabeça que se sentasse. Tive a impressão de que eles comiam todos juntos no apartamento de Malfoy e agora a elfa tinha tido dúvidas se poderia fazer o mesmo em minha casa.

Todos se serviram e por alguns minutos se ouviu muito pouca conversa, apenas o bater dos talheres.

\- Isto está maravilhoso. – Anna suspirou.

\- Quais feitiços você usa para cozinhar Potter? – perguntou Malfoy, curioso.

\- Nenhum, eu gosto de cozinhar do jeito trouxa. – eu respondi, com simplicidade.

Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo impressionado.

\- Você é muito bom nisso. – ele comentou, bem humorado. – Estou começando a ver vantagens nessa ligação.

Eu fiquei observando ele sorrir, descontraído, brincando comigo durante o almoço. Me dei conta que raras eram as vezes que eu tinha visto Draco Malfoy sorrir, daquele jeito tão sincero, tão sem armaduras. Aquela confusão emocional tomou conta de mim novamente, quando me peguei sorrindo de volta pra ele.

Quando terminamos o almoço, Marti foi logo nos dizendo que tomaria conta da arrumação da cozinha. Embora eu normalmente fizesse isso, deixei que ela assumisse a tarefa. Eu conhecia elfos domésticos o suficiente para saber que eles gostavam de sentir-se uteis e prestativos.

\- Anna quando fui a Londres hoje de manhã comprei roupas e algumas outras coisas para você. – Draco disse, olhando para menina, que ainda vestia o pijama do Abrigo. – Estão na mala azul ao lado da lareira.

Anna levantou-se curiosa, com Lorry logo atrás dela.

\- Você pode arrumar tudo como quiser no armário do seu quarto. – eu disse para ela.

\- Meu quarto? – a menina respondeu, um pouco perdida.

\- Sim, o que você dormiu antes de despertar de madrugada. – Eu expliquei. Era meu quarto de hóspedes, agora é seu.

Os olhos de Anna brilharam com leveza.

\- Eu te ajudo a arrumar tudo. – disse Lorry, que já carregava a mala azul.

Os dois foram correndo na direção do quarto de Anna.

\- Talvez seja melhor você supervisionar essa arrumação mais tarde, Marti. – comentou Malfoy para a elfa que retirava os pratos da mesa.

Marti lançava um olhar severo, e ao mesmo tempo tão carinhoso, na direção do filho que desaparecia para dentro da casa com Anna em seu encalço.

\- Marti vai supervisionar tudo senhor Malfoy. – ela respondeu séria, e desapareceu para dentro da cozinha com uma pilha de louça.

\- Sobramos nós. – eu disse, sem jeito.

\- Bom, eu tenho uma grande quantidade de coisas para arrumar... – ele disse, se referindo à outra grande mala preta que estava em minha sala de estar, e que sem dúvida continha um bom feitiço extensor.

\- Vamos começar, então. – eu respondi.

Carreguei a mala até o meu quarto, que dali em diante seria nosso. Abri as quatro portas do guarda roupa que antes pertenciam a Gina.

\- Lancei um feitiço para caber mais coisas. – eu comentei. – Espero que seja o suficiente.

Draco analisava o armário com um olhar clínico. Então abriu a mala e começamos a guardar as coisas. As horas foram se passando e logo meu guarda roupa se enchia das roupas, sapatos, perfumes, loções, e outros tantos itens caros e de excelente bom gosto como tudo que pertencia à Draco Malfoy. Em prateleiras separadas ele guardou livros, documentos, cadernos com anotações e outras coisas que tinha de mais pessoal; embora a maior parte de sua biblioteca particular tivesse sido acrescentada ao meu próprio acervo, nas estantes da sala de estar.

Durante esse tempo, não falamos muito a não ser sobre o melhor lugar para acomodar as coisas. Eventualmente dávamos uma espiada na arrumação no quarto de Anna, que ia bem, com o apoio de Marti. Draco tinha comprado uma boa quantidade de roupas e sapatos para a menina, além de alguns brinquedos. No final da tarde, Marti já terminava sozinha a arrumação enquanto Anna e Lorry brincavam com os carrinhos voadores que Malfoy havia comprado.

No final do dia, com tudo organizado, nós jantamos cedo, novamente todos juntos. Depois Malfoy e eu pedimos discretamente a Marti que ficasse com as crianças no quarto de Anna e que lançasse um feitiço para impedir que eles ouvissem o que seria dito na sala de estar. Isso porque Rony e Kingsley Shacklebolt tinham avisado que viriam aquela noite, para passar novas intruções.

Eu e Draco nos sentamos em silêncio na sala de estar, alguns minutos antes do horário marcado, e aguardamos.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Pontualmente, Rony e Kingsley chegaram, pela rede de flu. Cumprimentando a mim e também a Malfoy, embora de forma um pouco menos íntima. Quando nos sentamos, foi Kingsley quem começou a falar.

\- Senhor Malfoy, em primeiro lugar, devido aos acontecimentos da noite passada entre o senhor e Potter, você foi involuntariamente envolvido no serviço secreto dos aurores. Sei que o senhor não possui treinamento específico para isso, mas dado seu total conhecimento da situação, devido ao fato de ter sido nosso informante quanto a profecia e estar ciente desde o início devido a sua posição no Abrigo; eu gostaria de saber se o senhor pode oferecer comprometimento e discrição a causa que defendemos agora, que é proteger Anna, impedir que ela caia nas mãos de bruxos das trevas e diminuir a atuação desses bruxos aqui e em outros países.

\- Estou. – Malfoy disse, muito sério, sem qualquer hesitação.

\- Eu, Weasley e algum outros aurores conversamos hoje e pensamos em um plano inicial para proteger a menina. – ele continuou falando. – Espero que vocês dois aceitem se comprometer com ele.

\- O que seria? – eu perguntei.

Não gostava muito quando eu não podia participar da elaboração de planos que me envolviam. Claro que acatar decisões dos aurores mais graduados também era parte do serviço; mas naquele momento me senti um pouco amargurado por Rony ter ajudado no planejamento enquanto eu estava sendo apenas avisado das decisões.

\- Eu quero que vocês dois se assumam para toda a sociedade bruxa como um casal gay. – Kingsley disse, sério.

Meu estômago deu um salto.

\- O que? – perguntou Malfoy, a voz duas oitavas mais alta, como se quisesse ter entendido mal.

Olhei para o rosto de Rony, que até então estava mudo e evitava me olhar. O jeito como suas orelhas estavam vermelhas esclarecia que ele estava muito constrangido de estar ali, junto de Kingsley, me pedindo aquilo.

\- Veja bem, não será preciso tanto esforço. – o tom de Kingsley buscava amenizar a situação. – Vocês já estão sendo obrigados a permanecer juntos, de qualquer forma, devido ao feitiço.

\- Permanecer juntos não significa casal gay. – Draco apontou, com lógica.

\- Eu sei, mas uma hora as pessoas vão acabar descobrindo que vocês estão morando na mesma casa, não se assumir enquanto um casal despertará suspeitas quanto a verdadeira ligação que vocês tem. – o auror explicou. – Não queremos chamar atenção para o evento que ocorreu ontem à noite no abrigo, muito menos para esse feitiço horrível que aquele bruxo lançou contra Potter, o lilac mortem não é popular na Inglaterra e queremos que ele continue não sendo.

\- Isso é mesmo necessário? – eu disse, com certo desânimo.

Eu via coerência no que Kingsley dizia, mas certamente poderíamos encontrar uma outra desculpa. Malfoy e eu poderíamos estar trabalhando juntos em um caso envolvendo ex comensais da morte, ele poderia estar atuando como meu informante.

\- É necessário por causa da criança. Concordamos ontem à noite que ficar com você é um dos espaços mais seguros para Anna. Mas é importante que a comunidade bruxa entenda o porquê essa criança está sob sua responsabilidade, sem desconfiar da situação estranha que a envolve. - Kingsley colocou. – Caso se espalhe que uma menina estrangeira apareceu, perseguida por dementadores e bruxos das trevas e que os aurores a estão protegendo...

\- Vai chamar atenção de mais bruxos das trevas para a menina. – Malfoy completou. – Bruxos que podem vir a engrossar esse grupo que quer sequestra-la.

\- Exatamente. – Kingsley respondeu. – Mas contarmos uma história de que vocês são um casal gay que adotou uma criança órfã, poderá parecer muito natural. A fama de Harry poderá se sobrepor a qualquer desconfiança sobre a menina. Além disso, sendo ela a filha de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, é natural que seja protegida. Ainda há bruxos das trevas que se ressentem de vocês dois; de Harry por matar Voldemort, e de Malfoy por ter renegado os comensais da morte.

\- É inteligente fazer com que o mundo bruxo perceba Anna por outras razões que não as que envolvem a profecia. É essencial que a profecia não se espalhe, e que os bruxos que já a conhecem não identifiquem Anna como a criança a qual a profecia faz referência. – disse Rony.

\- Alguns bruxos, no entanto, já devem desconfiar dela, ou não teriam tentado sequestra-la. – Malfoy argumentou.

\- Claro. – Kingsley concedeu de má vontade. – Mas é importante que a gente amenize essa situação. Como filha de vocês ela poderá ser protegida, sem que isso gere desconfianças dentro do próprio ministério. Além de que vocês argumentarão que querem que a menina tenha uma vida normal e a deixarão fora da mídia o tanto quanto possível.

Kingsley e Rony olharam para nós em expectativa.

\- Draco? – eu perguntei. Querendo saber o que ele achava.

\- Pode ser uma boa ideia. – ele disse, e pigarregou. – Para proteger Anna. E de toda forma somos obrigados a viver juntos.

\- Não será eternamente. – Kingsley disse, buscando nos convencer. – Talvez vocês possam simular um divórcio daqui a alguns anos, e continuarão cuidando de Anna como pais separados. Mais tarde poderão se envolver com outras pessoas, dizer que a homossexualidade foi uma fase. Mesmo que precisem manter-se em constante contato por conta do feitiço que vinculou vocês.

\- Será que as pessoas vão acreditar nessa união entre eu e Malfoy? – eu questionei, ainda incerto. – Até anteontem eu era casado com Gina, legalmente ainda sou.

\- Conversamos com Gina. – Rony disse. – Ela assinou um contrato mágico de sigilo e vai colaborar com os aurores.

\- Vamos dizer que o casamento que vocês tinham era de fachada e que vocês eram apenas amigos. Ele teria sido realizado para esconder sua união com Malfoy que já existiria desde antes do casamento. Nesses anos, Gina teria tido alguns casos, mas agora, teria conhecido alguém com quem deseja uma união mais permanente. Ao mesmo tempo você e Malfoy teriam decicido que estava na hora de assumir o relacionamento.

\- Certo. - Draco disse. – E quando as pessoas com quem me relacionei começaram a se manifestar que se envolveram comigo nesses últimos anos? Enquanto eu, teoricamente, namorava Potter.

\- Bom, diremos que você ficou com essas mulheres para manter a aparência de heterossexual. – explicou Kingsley com seriedade.

Eu lembrei da conversa que tive com Draco de manhã e vi a falha naquele plano.

\- Deixe-me refazer a pergunta. – Malfoy disse, com um toque de sarcasmo na voz. – O que faremos quando os homens com quem me relacionei sexualmente nos últimos anos começarem a aparecer?

\- Você é gay? – disse Rony, com a voz aguda, perdendo toda a compostura.

\- 5 pontos pra grifinória. – Draco disse, com desdém.

\- Isso torna um pouco mais complicado. – disse Kingsley, se recuperando do contratempo. – Mas caso isso venha à tona podemos dizer que o relacionamento de vocês teve idas e vindas nesses últimos anos, ou que você se ressentia de Potter por não querer assumir a relação publicamente e acabou pulando a cerca algumas vezes. De qualquer forma, pensando bem, o fato de você ser realmente gay e de haver homens que comprovem isso torna a história ainda mais verossímil.

\- Não acredito que você seja gay. – Rony disse, como se tivesse voltado à adolescência. – E Pansy Parkinson?

\- Dificilmente ir ao baile da escola com uma garota aos 14 anos comprova a heterossexualidade de alguém, Weasley. – Draco disse, sonserino.

Kingsley pigarreou.

\- Vocês afinal estão dispostos a se comprometer com esse plano?

\- Sim. – eu e Draco respondemos em uníssono.

\- Então vamos assinar os papéis. – o auror abriu a pasta e me estendeu um documento. – Primeiro o divórcio, Gina já assinou.

Encarei o papel que terminaria o meu relacionamento de tantos anos, que eu achei que duraria para sempre. Eu não estava nem de longe tão chateado com aquilo quanto eu deveria estar. Assinei o papel sem conseguir sentir remorso, arrependimento ou tristeza pelo fim do que tinha sido a minha vida. Naquele momento eu conclui que meu casamento com Gina, fora mesmo, de certa forma, uma farsa.

\- Agora o papel da adoção. – Kingsley falou. – Acho que devemos chamar Anna.

Malfoy levantou-se em silêncio e voltou alguns minutos depois com Anna e os dois elfos domésticos. A menina deu um sorriso tímido da Rony e cumprimentou Kingsley com a cabeça.

\- Olá, Anna, eu sou Kingsley. – ele disse. – Eu sou chefe dos aurores, o grupo de bruxos que protegem nosso mundo da magia das trevas.

\- Olá. – ela cumprimentou, parecendo insegura. – Você descobriu algo sobre os homens que mataram minha mãe?

\- Ainda não, Anna, mas estamos trabalhando nisso. – ele disse, com ternura. – Mas agora precisamos nos focar em manter você protegida deles.

\- Achei que estava protegida aqui na casa do sr. Potter. – Anna respondeu.

\- E está. – o auror concordou. – Por Harry ser um herói para o nosso mundo a casa dele tem todas as proteções que o Ministério da Magia pode oferecer.

\- Mas não queremos que as pessoas achem que Harry está te protegendo, como um auror, porque isso pode chamar atenção de mais bruxos maus como aquele que tentou sequestrar você. – Rony explicou, tentando manter a voz calma e não assustar a menina.

\- Seria melhor que Harry e Malfoy adotassem você. – Kingsley sorriu. – Todos vão achar muito normal um casal querendo constituir uma família.

Eu me ajoelhei perto dela, fazendo-a olhar pra mim. Eu percebia como ela estava confusa e amedrontada com aquela situação. Ali estava uma garotinha que tinha sido perseguida por toda a sua vida, e que agora tinha perdido a única pessoa em quem confiava.

\- Anna, sei que você está com medo e triste por causa de sua mãe. – eu falei, tentando mostrar como eu entendia. – Eu gostaria de dizer que você vai deixar de sentir tanto a falta dela, mas não posso. Só posso te dizer que ela vai estar sempre com você, dentro do seu coração.

Eu via as lágrimas começando a escorrer pelo rosto infantil de Anna.

\- Mas você não está mais sozinha. – garanti a ela – Sei que nada vai substituir a família que você teve, mas nós podemos formar uma nova família.

\- Mas a adoção é uma mentira. – ela falou confusa. – Vocês estão fazendo isso para ninguém desconfiar que eu não sou uma menina normal.

Aquilo doeu dentro de mim, eu mal sabia o que dizer. Quando percebi, Malfoy estava ajoelhado ao meu lado.

\- Não estamos fazendo isso apenas para que ninguém desconfie de você, Anna. Estamos fazendo isso porque gostamos de você, queremos te proteger. – ele disse.

\- E acho que nós cinco podemos ser felizes juntos. – eu disse, incluindo Marti e Lorry na conta.

\- Você também está nos adotando. – Malfoy disse. – Nós dois também não temos nenhuma família.

Então Anna deu um pequeno sorriso em meio as lágrimas e se aproximou para nos abraçar. Naquele momento, me senti preenchido de um amor indescritível. Só então me dei conta que realizava verdadeiramente meu sonho de ter uma filha, mesmo que não fosse do meu sangue, mesmo que fosse nessas circunstâncias, não importava. Aquela menininha estava ali, precisava de mim, e eu iria estar ao lado dela para sempre.

Ao lado dessas ternas certezas estava a confusão emocional que já se tornara costumeira desde a última noite, conforme eu sentia o braço de Draco encostar displicentemente no meu enquanto abraçávamos Anna. Eu não estava apenas adotando uma criança, mas estava fazendo isso com ele, e eu não sabia o que pensar ou como me sentir a respeito disso.

Nós dois assinamos o papel da adoção, nos tornando legalmente pais de Anna, além de um contrato de mesma data que afirmava minha união estável mágica com Draco Malfoy. Depois disso, pedimos a Marti que voltasse para o quarto com as crianças, para o caso de Kingsley querer nos dar ainda alguma instrução.

\- Acho que é importante fazermos uma foto de vocês dois. – Kingsley comentou.

\- Foto? – eu questionei, levantando-me.

\- Sim, para o jornal, amanhã de manhã sairá uma matéria sobre vocês no profeta diário. – disse meu chefe, como se estivesse fazendo um breve comentário sobre o clima. – Seria bom um beijo, para não haver dúvidas.

Eu estava um pouco enjoado, detestava essas publicidades, especialmente quando eram mentiras sobre mim. Mesmo que fosse uma mentira com a qual eu tinha concordado.

Me sentei a contragosto no sofá junto a Malfoy, que segurou a minha mão, como se tivesse passado a vida fazendo isso. Kingsley retirou a câmera fotográfica da mala preta que tinha trazido consigo.

\- Não vai ser tão ruim, Potter. – ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, para que apenas eu ouvisse. – Feche os olhos.

Eu obedeci.

Ele encostou os lábios nos mesmos de um jeito muito leve e rápido, permanecendo só pelos segundos que durariam a foto. Depois se afastou devagar, e eu permaneci alguns segundos, de olhos fechados, sem conseguir entender porque me sentia tão inebriado.

Quando a mão dele se soltou da minha, eu abri os olhos, forçando-me a retornar à realidade daquela situação. Era só uma foto. Uma mentira. Olhei para Rony, que me olhava com uma mistura de nojo e pena. Eu assenti para ele, dando a entender que estava tudo bem.

Depois daquilo, Kingsley e Rony foram embora. Eu e Draco fomos até o quarto de Anna e ela já tinha adormecido na cama. Afinal, já estava muito tarde. Eu ajeitei seu travesseiro enquanto Draco a cobria, e saímos todos silenciosamente do quarto. Já do lado de fora, nos despedimos de Marti e Lorry que aparataram para a casinha rosa no jardim.

Foi então que Draco e eu nos vimos sozinhos. Fomos até o quarto e eu entrei logo no banheiro para tomar banho, saí vestindo meu pijama e fui para cama, aguardando enquanto Malfoy demorava vários minutos no chuveiro. Quando ele saiu, vestia apenas uma calça de tecido leve, que não escondia muito dos contornos de seu corpo.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado na cama.

\- Dia longo. – ele comentou.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

\- Achei que não terminaria nunca.

\- Dois dias atrás eu nunca poderia imaginar que hoje eu me tornaria pai e estaria praticamente casado com Harry Potter. – ele disse, a voz sem emoções.

\- Eu sinto muito. – eu disse olhando para ele.

\- Tudo bem, Potter, nada disso é sua culpa. – ele parecia cansado, eu nunca tinha notado de forma tão marcante quanto naquele momento o peso dos últimos 10 anos no rosto de Draco Malfoy.

Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns momentos.

\- Mas ainda está valendo o que eu te disse de manhã. – eu falei. – Não precisa ser horrível.

\- Não. – ele disse. – Anna vai ser uma coisa boa, pra mim e pra você.

\- Vai sim. – eu concordei. – Mas eu me referia a nós dois. Não precisa ser horrível.

Draco Malfoy olhou para mim, os olhos intensos nos meus daquele jeito desconcertante.

\- Eu espero mesmo que não, Potter.

\- Vem para mais perto. – eu disse, chamando em um impulso. – Talvez se já estivermos bem próximos os pesadelos diminuam.

Malfoy estremeceu, talvez lembrando-se do sonho que tivera na noite passada. Então ficou mais perto de mim, nossos corpos se encostando. Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima e eu me encostava nele, deitando de lado, quase de bruços. A sensação do peito nu de Draco Malfoy tinha algo de extremamente reconfortante.

Passei um braço ao redor do corpo dele, tínhamos estado assim a noite passada, era melhor que já fossemos superando essas barreiras. Ele me olhou com uma expressão questionadora, como se me perguntasse o que eu achava que estava fazendo. Então fechei os olhos e me recusei a continuar encarando. Deixei que ele se afastasse e retirasse meu braço, se quisesse, mas ele não o fez. Logo adormecemos abraçados.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

N.A.: Pessoal tenho escrito no ponto de vista de Harry, mas esse capítulo será narrado por Draco, porque acho importante entender também a visão dele de tudo que está acontecendo.

Era um mundo lilás, ou melhor, um nada lilás. Não tinha luz, mas também não tinha escuridão. Não tinha qualquer barulho, nem qualquer sensação. Não era frio nem calor e eu não sentia meu próprio corpo, como se eu tivesse desintegrado. Não havia dor, mas também não havia mais nada. Só a minha consciência perdida, isolada, em desespero. Não existia dia, noite, não existia o tempo. Era uma tortura.

Eu quis gritar, mas antes que o pudesse fazer, senti algo quente em meu peito. De repente eu tinha um corpo, tomando consciência daquele inesperado e maravilhoso calor. Então fui respirando, buscando acalmar minha mente, até que finalmente acordei, encarando a mão de Potter sobre meu coração, afagando meu peito.

Olhei para o rosto dele.

\- Você ficou inquieto. – ele disse baixinho, bastante sonolento, os olhos verdes semiabertos.

Eu toquei a mão dele em cima do meu peito, e ele a moveu, virando a palma para cima e entrelaçando os dedos com os meus. Olhei para o rosto dele com a mesma incredulidade que tinha olhado na noite anterior, quando ele tinha deliberadamente me abraçado; mas dessa vez ele já tinha pegado do sono, ressonando baixo ao meu lado.

Eu estava desperto, não conseguiria dormir de novo imediatamente. Fiquei encarando um longo tempo a mão de Potter entrelaçada na minha, e os pensamentos sobre tudo o que estavam acontecendo invadiram a minha mente.

A verdade? Eu amava Harry Potter. Há anos eu o amava. Em Hogwarts vi meus sentimentos de criança por ele se transformarem aos poucos em algo tão forte que chegava a me assustar. Meu amor por ele acabou me libertando das ideologias equivocadas de meu pai, Potter era mestiço e eu o achava perfeito. Toda aquela história de sangue puro deixou de fazer sentido pra mim.

Quando fui obrigado a me alistar como comensal, eu já sabia que aquele juramento nunca seria verdadeiro. Eu queria proteger a mim mesmo, proteger minha mãe, e por isso aceitei a marca. Mas queria sobretudo proteger Harry Potter. Desenvolvi oclumência com ajuda de Snape, menti para comensais e até para Voldemort quando me perguntavam sobre Harry. Quando ele foi capturado e levado à mansão Malfoy um pouco antes da batalha final, eu menti que não o tinha reconhecido. Quando o encontrei na sala precisa, no dia da última batalha, eu fui até lá para impedir que Crabbe e Goyle o matassem.

Eu estava lá quando acabou e ele derrotou Voldemort. Ele era forte e corajoso como era já desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas agora todos além de mim viam isso. Me afastei. Eu sabia que Potter seguiria a própria vida e eu não tinha lugar nela. Eu tinha agido a vida inteira como seu inimigo, e poderia jurar que ele estava apaixonado pela Weasley.

E então depois de todos esses anos longe, vendo Potter apenas em matérias de jornal, eu ainda o amava. O amaria até meu último suspiro, eu já estava conformado com isso, não havia o que fazer. Eu tentara esquecer o Eleito, ninguém poderia dizer que não. Eu tinha estudado Direito Bruxo, Economia, aprendido a fazer investimentos importantes para aumentar a fortuna dos Malfoy.

Tinha me envolvido em causas socais e querido fazer algo de bom pelo mundo, uma dessas coisas era ter o conselho diretor do abrigo que tinha atendido tantas crianças que ficaram órfãs com a guerra. Tinha saído com homens, buscado neles apaziguar os desejos do meu corpo, sem nunca conseguir encontrar aquilo que eu verdadeiramente queria, que eu realmente precisava.

Até que um dia, o caso de uma menina, Anna, me aproximara novamente de Potter. Inicialmente eu não pretendia ter muito contato com ele além do mais estritamente necessário e profissional. Procurei Potter há duas noites porque eu sabia de coisas sobre a menina que poderiam ajudar os aurores.

Claro que eu poderia procurar outra pessoa, mas contra os conselhos mais sábios no fundo da minha mente, eu optara por procurar Potter. Eu ansiei para que ele visse que eu não era mais o adolescente idiota que implicava com ele no colégio, como ele e Weasley pareceram pensar quando visitaram o abrigo para falar com Anna.

Quando corremos para salvar a menina naquela noite, eu vi Potter lutando, forte e corajoso como sempre fora, e me senti confiante que levaríamos a melhor sobre aquele bruxo das trevas. Porém, quando vi o lilac mortem ser lançado na direção de Harry Potter, eu senti o mais horrível desespero que já tinha sentido em toda a minha vida.

Ele não podia morrer. Ele não, qualquer um menos ele. Eu o salvei. Mergulhei naquela imensidão lilás horrível por uma eternidade, até que senti um sopro quente me preencher, me devolver os sentidos e acordei. Potter tinha me salvado. Era como se meus sonhos e pesadelos tivessem se realizado ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava ligado a ele, para sempre.

Quando ele me perguntou naquela primeira noite porque eu tinha feito aquilo, eu disse que era porque ele não merecia o lilac mortem, mas era mentira. Ninguém no mundo merecia aquele destino, mas eu não teria salvo nenhum outro naquelas circunstâncias, condenando-me daquela forma. Depois eu disse que talvez eu o tivesse salvo por uma dívida mágica, por ele já ter salvo minha vida anteriormente, mas também era mentira. Nenhuma mágica no mundo obrigaria um homem a se submeter à um feitiço como aquele.

Eu tinha feito aquilo porque o amava, só por isso.

E então, eu encarei meu primeiro dia ligado a Harry Potter. Tinha sido maravilhoso, doce, intenso... e uma tortura sem fim.

De manhã ele tinha tido palavras apaziguadoras pra mim, dizendo que iriamos nos acostumar e aprender a confiar um no outro. Me surpreendi com a defesa que ele fez de mim, não me via como um comensal da morte afinal. Ele estava lá quando eu não cumpri a missão de matar Dumbledore, e ele sabia que eu tinha o reconhecido quando foi capturado e levado para a Mansão Malfoy. Ele tinha dito, bastante claramente, para deixarmos para trás as provocações em Hogwarts, quase como um novo começo entre eu e ele.

Depois, ele me contara sobre sua relação com Gina Weasley, falando do divórcio. Achei que ele estaria arrasado com a situação, mas ele pareceu totalmente sincero quando disse que não sentira ciúmes e que nunca tinha sido verdadeiramente apaixonado por ela. Aliás, que nunca tinha sido apaixonado por mulher alguma. Aquilo tinha acendido em meu coração uma centelha de esperança.

Arrisquei dizer o que eu sentia, embora tenha demonstrado apenas um décimo do meu amor. Eu disse que tinha sido meramente apaixonado por ele, durante a adolescência. Achei que ele tivesse desconfiado disso durante todo nosso tempo em Hogwarts, então não quis ficar fingindo que nada tinha acontecido, visto que agora seríamos obrigados a conviver. Mas ele parecera genuinamente surpreso com a minha confissão, embora não tenha manifestado qualquer outra emoção a respeito, nem de agrado nem de desagrado.

Ele tinha dito de manhã e depois me repetido de noite, que não precisava ser tão ruim essa ligação entre nós. Que poderíamos viver com isso sem ser horrível. E ele estava se esforçando, era evidente. Ele preparara a casa toda para me receber, fizera almoço com as próprias mãos, construíra um espaço lindo para meus elfos domésticos. Tinha tratado a mim, Marti e Lorry como amigos queridos, como família.

E de certa forma, tudo isso era pior do que se ele me odiasse.

Porque acendeu dentro de mim todo aquele amor que estava dormente, anestesiado em meu peito. Eu o amei, amei os sorrisos que ele me dirigia, sua comida, seus cuidados, o fato dele ter sumido com cada foto de Gina Weasley. Amei sua dedicação, como ele parecia disposto a sacrificar tudo para proteger Anna.

Ele ouviu aquele auror dizer como ele deveria se assumir pra todos como gay, mesmo não sendo, contar mentiras que fariam toda a sociedade bruxa especular sobre sua vida, deixando seu cotidiano bastante desconfortável. E ainda assim ele aceitara heroicamente. Ele sempre tinha sido estupidamente heroico, como um perfeito grifinório.

Ele se encaminhou para o sofá para me beijar, como uma farsa, para uma foto pública que o ridicularizaria diante de muitos bruxos, ele sofreria o preconceito calado, para proteger uma garotinha. Eu quase não consegui toca-lo, era como se eu o abusasse.

Então sussurrei no ouvido dele que não seria tão ruim, para ele fechar os olhos, e ele o fez, parecendo confiar em mim por completo. Dei um beijo rápido nos lábios dele, um pequeno toque expressando todo o amor que eu sentia. Ele permaneceu por alguns segundos de olhos fechados, encantadoramente confuso. Tinha sido martirizante. Era horrível saber que eu ainda precisaria tocá-lo, beijá-lo de mentira em outros momentos, quando o que eu mais queria era fazer isso de verdade.

E quando fomos dormir, ver ele me abraçar, ficar de mãos dadas comigo no escuro daquele quarto, era tão difícil. Eu adorava quando ele me tocava, quando era carinhoso comigo. Mas eu sabia que era só porque ele se sentia responsável em melhorar os efeitos do feitiço, porque ele se sentia em dívida comigo por tê-lo salvado.

Será que eu aguentaria? Os próximos anos vivendo com ele como uma família, mas sem nunca tê-lo de verdade. Sem nunca tocá-lo como eu gostaria, sem nunca sentir seu corpo amando o meu. Será que eu aguentaria vê-lo se envolver com outras pessoas daqui a alguns anos, quando simulássemos um divórcio?

Já era quase de manhã quando minha mente atormentada pegara finalmente no sono.

[...]

\- Bom dia. – ele me disse quando eu abri os olhos.

Ele estava deitado ao meu lado na cama, ainda de pijamas, olhando pra mim.

\- Bom dia, Potter. – eu respondi sonolento.

\- O que acha de voarmos depois do café? – ele disse, sorrindo. – Será que depois de tantos anos ainda pego o pomo mais rápido que você?

\- Quanta humildade... – resmunguei. Mas na verdade a ideia era boa. – Acho que seria legal voar, você tem um bom quintal para isso.

\- Sim, a vizinhança é protegida, podemos jogar a vontade. – ele respondeu, entusiasmado. – E depois até dar umas voltas com as crianças.

Como aquela conversa era esquisita.

\- Você fala como se fossemos um casal com filhos preparando atividades para o final de semana. – eu respondi, achando graça.

Ele fez um floreio com a varinha, fazendo entrar pela porta uma bandeja com café e biscoitos. Ele era realmente muito bom com feitiços domésticos.

Então ele olhou para mim, alisou o cabelo de forma afetada, piscou os olhos várias vezes e disse com a voz mais fina:

\- Como você gosta do seu café, _querido_?

Eu caí na gargalhada e segundos depois ele me seguiu. Eu estava impressionado. Potter estava enfrentando a situação com extraordinário bom humor.

\- Isso foi impagável, Potter. – eu limpei as lágrimas no canto dos meus olhos. – Toda essa confusão valeu a pena só pela oportunidade de ver essa sua performance.

Nós nos sentamos para comer.

\- Ora, eu tenho muitos encantos. – ele brincou, rindo também.

\- Estou vendo. Prendado, cozinha bem, faz feitiços domésticos. – eu comentei, mantendo o tom de brincadeira. – E ainda por cima é auror, me sinto completamente protegido de bruxos das trevas.

\- Não se esqueça de "bem-humorado" e "excelente apanhador" – ele riu –

\- E ainda um poço de humildade. – eu acrescentei.

\- Um garoto precisa muitas qualidades para fisgar alguém de tão alta estirpe como um Malfoy. – ele me deu um sorriso torto apaixonante. – Afinal é como se eu tivesse entrado para a elite bruxa ontem à noite.

\- Pode ir preparando seu melhor terno. Nós vamos a três eventos beneficentes esse mês, é sempre traje a rigor. – eu avisei.

\- Merlim me ajude. – ele disse, cuspindo um pouquinho do café que estava em sua boca.

Eu ri da cena patética, o líquido escorrendo pelo queixo de Potter que tentava limpar com a manga do pijama.

\- Talvez um pouco de etiqueta. – eu comentei. – Você sabe que não pode limpar a boca com a própria roupa nesses eventos né?

\- Ah cale a boca, Malfoy. – ele disse, sorrindo, dando um leve empurrão no meu ombro.

Nesse momento, Marti bateu à porta do quarto, nos cumprimentando e nos entregando o jornal. Lá estava nossa foto nos beijando na primeira página. A elfa logo se retirou, notando que aquele assunto deveria ser tratado com privacidade.

Nós juntamos as cabeças para ler a matéria.

HARRY POTTER ASSUME ROMANCE COM DRACO MALFOY – O CASAL OFICIALIZOU A UNIÃO E ADOTOU UMA MENINA

O MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU CONCEDEU UMA ENTREVISTA PRIVADA À EQUIPE DO PROFETA DIÁRIO ONTEM A NOITE, CONTANDO SUA HISTÓRIA DE AMOR COM NINGUÉM MENOS QUE DRACO MALFOY, COMENSAL DA MORTE INOCENTADO, QUE HOJE ATUA EM CAUSAS BENEFICENTES DO MUNDO BRUXO.

"EU E DRACO NOS APAIXONAMOS NA ÉPOCA DA ESCOLA, MAS NOS AFASTAMOS COM A GUERRA" DISSE O SENHOR POTTER "ALGUNS ANOS DEPOIS NOS ENCONTRAMOS E RECOMEÇAMOS NOSSA HISTÓRIA DE AMOR. EU TINHA MUITO MEDO QUE UM ROMANCE COMIGO PUDESSE FAZER DRACO SER PERSEGUIDO POR COMENSAIS DA MORTE, ENTÃO PERMANECEMOS ESCONDIDOS".

HARRY POTTER EXPLICOU QUE O CASAMENTO COM GINA WEASLEY, OUTRORA GINA POTTER, NUNCA FOI VERDADEIRO, TENDO SIDO REALIZADO APENAS PARA ESCONDER A VERDADEIRA VIDA AMOROSA DO ELEITO. NA REALIDADE, WEASLEY ESTÁ HÁ ALGUM TEMPO ENVOLVIDA AMOROSAMENTE COM ELLIOT JONHSON, JOGADOR DE QUADRIBOL, DE QUEM ESTÁ GRÁVIDA DE SEU PRIMEIRO FILHO. O DIVÓRCIO FOI ASSINADO PARA QUE HARRY E GINA PUDESSEM SER FELIZES COM QUEM REALMENTE AMAM.

"ESTOU FELIZ POR HARRY FINALMENTE ASSUMIR NOSSO RELACIONAMENTO" DISSE O SENHOR MALFOY, NA ENTREVISTA REALIZADA NA CASA DO CASAL. "AGORA COM A ADOÇÃO DE ANNA, NOSSA VIDA ESTÁ COMPLETA".

AMIGOS PRÓXIMOS DO ELEITO CONFIRMARAM QUE SEMPRE FOI SEU DESEJO SER PAI, E O SENHOR MALFOY TEM UM RECONHECIDO CARINHO PELAS CRIANÇAS, TENDO ATUADO FORTEMENTE EM BENEFÍCIO DO ABRIGO MÉROPE PARA JOVENS BRUXOS. ANNA, A FILHA DO CASAL, ERA JUSTAMENTE UMA DAS CRIANÇAS DO ABRIGO, ANTES DA ADOÇÃO.

ANNA É UMA LINDA MENINA DE 10 ANOS QUE DIZ ESTAR MUITO FELIZ EM SER ADOTADA PELO CASAL. "PAPAI HARRY E PAPAI DRACO SÃO AS MELHORES PESSOAS QUE CONHEÇO, SE AMAM MUITO E ESTOU MUITO CONTENTE DE FAZER PARTE DA FAMÍLIA DELES".

\- Te incomoda muito, não é? – eu disse, olhando para as sobrancelhas franzidas de Harry.

\- Você não se incomoda? – ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

\- Já falaram de tudo sobre mim nesses últimos anos. – eu dei de ombros. – Não me incomoda mais. E eu não vejo nada de vergonhoso e constrangedor nisso.

Eu percebi que parecia um pouco na defensiva. Porque Harry tocou meu braço e olhou firme para meus olhos.

\- Não me incomoda em nada que as pessoas pensem que estou com você, Draco. – ele disse, me chamando pelo primeiro nome, fazendo meu coração bater mais forte. – Tudo que passei a conhecer de você nesses últimos dias... você é realmente um cara muito legal.

Eu olhava para ele quase hipnotizado.

\- Eu apenas detesto estar no centro das atenções. – ele continuou dizendo. – Eu odiei cada matéria que saiu de mim no jornal, por mais elogiosa que fosse.

\- Menos aquela no quinto ano, que você deu pro Pasquim. – eu lembrei, de repente. – Aquilo foi muito corajoso.

\- Menos aquela. – ele concordou, sorrindo com leveza diante do meu elogio. – Você leu?

\- Li. Naquele dia tive certeza que um dia você venceria o Lorde das Trevas. – eu respondi, com sinceridade.

\- Achei que você me odiasse, por ter falado do seu pai na matéria. – ele disse baixinho, definitivamente confuso.

\- Eu nunca odiei você, Harry. – eu disse, com mais ternura do que eu gostaria de demonstrar. - Eu nunca poderia.

Ele se aproximou de mim, de repente estava assustadoramente perto. Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração na minha pele. Fechei os olhos, naquele momento eu sabia que ele tinha descoberto tudo o que havia em minha alma.

\- Draco... – ele começou, dizendo muito devagar. – Você "deixou pra lá", de verdade? Seus sentimentos... por mim...?

\- Não. – eu confessei. Ele não merecia a mentira e, de qualquer forma, não fazia sentido esconder.

Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados, sentindo-os ficarem molhados de lágrimas que eu não deixaria cair. Eu estava ali, exposto, todo meu coração, todo meu amor, para que Harry Potter o esmagasse.

Então ele cruzou a curta distância entre nós e colou seus lábios nos meus.

De repente suas mãos estavam em minha nuca, minhas mãos alcançaram a cintura dele, nossas línguas se tocaram e mergulhei naquele beijo. Um beijo real, doce e ao mesmo tempo urgente. Era maravilhoso, a mão dele descia pelas minhas costas, puxando-me para mais perto, eu estava preenchido pelo meu próprio desejo.

Nós deitamos novamente na cama, nossos corpos colados um no outro, e eu sentia que minha vida inteira tinha valido por aquele momento. Eu senti a ereção dele pressionando a minha, evidência de que ele também queria, também me desejava.

Mas não podia ser daquele jeito.

Empurrei ele com leveza, e ele se deixou ser afastado. Ficamos a pouco menos de um palmo de distância um do outro, ele me olhava de um jeito intenso, com a respiração ofegante.

\- O que foi isso? – eu perguntei.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

\- Me desculpe. – eu disse, completamente desnorteado. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim, Draco, me desculpe...

Eu me sentia aflito diante daquela situação, era evidente pelo tom de Draco que ele estava incomodado.

\- Mas por que você fez isso? – ele questionou, novamente, parecendo ainda mais desconfortável.

\- Eu não queria te desrespeitar... – eu tentei deixar claro.

A última coisa que eu gostaria era que ele pensasse é que eu estava me aproveitando dos sentimentos que ele tinha por mim, ou que eu desmerecia esses sentimentos.

\- Não sou uma jovenzinha, Potter. – ele dispensou minhas desculpas, parecia muito irritado. – Eu realmente quero saber o porquê você fez isso. Você é heterossexual, aprecio tudo o que está fazendo para me ajudar com o feitiço, mas você não pode me beijar só porque descobriu sobre meus sentimentos.

\- Me desculpe. – eu disse, sem saber o que dizer a ele.

\- Eu não quero suas desculpas, inferno. – ele falou, a voz alterada. – Por que você fez isso?

\- Porque eu quis. – eu gritei de volta. – Porque eu quis você, Malfoy, está satisfeito? É por isso que eu fiz isso.

\- Mas... você é heterossexual... – ele baixou um pouco o tom de voz, parecendo confuso.

Tentei respirar fundo e manter a calma. A última coisa que eu queria era uma briga com Draco Malfoy. Mas aquilo me incomodou um pouco, tínhamos nos aproximado a precisamente dois dias, como aquilo dava a ele direito de fazer afirmações sobre meus desejos sexuais?

\- Baseado no que exatamente você está fazendo essa afirmação? – eu disse corajosamente. – Eu e Gina sempre fomos mais amigos que outra coisa, não tinha lá muito desejo ou paixão envolvidos. Nisso sem dúvida o Profeta Diário acertou.

Eu sacudi o jornal que ainda estava em minhas mãos, com aquela pavorosa matéria sobre a minha intimidade.

\- Mas e as outras mulheres? – ele me interrogava, exigente.

\- Que outras mulheres? – eu questionei de volta. – Eu nunca estive com qualquer mulher além de Gina, nunca tive nenhum tipo de desejo por mulher alguma.

\- Teve por homens? – ele continuou no mesmo tom.

\- Tive, há um minuto atrás. – eu disse alto. Demonstrando mais coragem do que eu sentia de verdade.

Ele parecia chocado com as minhas declarações.

\- Potter você está confundindo as coisas. – ele reclamou, sentando-se na cama afastado de mim. – Estamos aqui por causa de um feitiço das trevas, por causa de uma criança em perigo, não somos um casal...

\- Eu sei muito bem que não somos um casal, eu não sou estúpido, Malfoy. – eu me indignei, me sentando também.

\- Você nunca quis homem algum. – ele dizia, com impaciência.

\- Além de você. – eu completei, com raiva.

Então eu comecei a ver, por debaixo da raiva, o desespero. Ele estava em pânico, eu podia reconhecer a dor nos olhos azuis dele.

\- E o que vai acontecer quando você se cansar de experimentar esse desejo? O que vai acontecer comigo... – ele disse, parecendo prestes a desabar. – Se você descobrir que não era real?

Os sentimentos dele por mim, que tinham sido tão cuidadosamente escondidos durante tantos anos, pareciam jorrar para dentro do meu peito, me atingindo, me atordoando. A paixonite adolescente que ele confessou ter na manhã anterior nada se comparava ao que ele deixava transparecer em suas palavras naquele momento.

E eu entendi a raiva de Draco por eu tê-lo beijado, o pânico, de que eu o machucasse. E então me senti um babaca egoísta.

\- Draco. – eu disse o nome dele com muito cuidado, baixando o tom de voz, com toda a ternura que me inundava naquele momento. – Eu não quero experimentar nada as suas custas... eu não sou um monstro. Sei que fui egoísta essa manhã, mas eu não planejei beijá-lo, simplesmente aconteceu, foi um impulso... me desculpe, sinceramente. Não vai voltar a acontecer, a menos que você queira isso.

\- Eu... – ele começou a falar, parecia tão perdido que meu coração doía com a visão. Eu não queria machucar ninguém daquela forma, muito menos ele. – Eu te quis a minha vida inteira, e é tão humilhante, tão difícil, estar ligado a você desse jeito sem nunca poder tê-lo de verdade.

Aquelas palavras me cortaram, sua sinceridade, a força dos seus sentimentos. Naquele momento eu admirei Draco Malfoy como nunca tinha admirado ninguém. Sua força, sua coragem de ter aceitado aquela união para proteger Anna, mesmo que tivesse que se sacrificar. Sua coragem de ter me salvado. Sua coragem de estar preso a mim, mesmo que eu o tivesse machucando a todo momento sem querer.

\- Você fez muito por mim, para que eu te retribua te fazendo se sentir mal. – eu disse. – Mas você está sendo honesto, e acho que te devo a mesma sinceridade.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Se você quiser saber, eu vou te contar tudo o que estou sentindo, tudo o que está passando pela minha cabeça. – Eu disse, disposto a abrir-me completamente. Ele merecia.

\- Eu quero. – ele se limitou a dizer, brevemente. Os olhos fixos em mim, com interesse.

\- Eu nunca tinha pensado em você, ou em ninguém dessa forma. Minha vida sempre foi a luta contra Voldemort e depois contra os outros bruxos das trevas, eu dormi e acordei vivendo as missões como auror, trabalhava mais do que qualquer um, nunca estava em casa. Eu e Gina só ficávamos juntos para tentar ter um filho. Ela teve realmente razão em procurar outro homem, eu nunca ofereci paixão, desejo, amor de verdade para ela ou pra qualquer outra pessoa. Hoje reconheço isso. – eu disse, enquanto ele olhava atentamente para o meu rosto. – Mas quando você me salvou, algo aconteceu dentro de mim, eu senti que precisava salvar você, não refleti muito sobre os significados do vínculo, eu queria que você vivesse.

\- Você só estava grato... – ele disse, com a voz embargada.

\- Também pensei isso. Mas então naquela primeira noite quando você teve o pesadelo e me abraçou, foi muito mais do que gratidão ou preocupação com você... eu gostei. Gostei de te sentir perto daquele jeito, o jeito como você me tocava parecia tão certo, eu fiquei muito confuso. – eu continuei explicando. –Depois disso tivemos um dia bom, nos demos bem, justo nós dois que nunca tínhamos sido próximos. Eu não sabia o que pensar.

\- De noite, quando você precisou me beijar para foto, parecia que estava indo para forca. – ele argumentou.

\- Eu não queria beijar você por causa de uma foto, de uma mentira, de um plano dos aurores... é a mesma coisa em relação às matérias que saem sobre mim no jornal, eu detesto me expor desta maneira. – eu tentei me explicar. – Mas mesmo assim, quando você segurou a minha mão e me pediu pra fechar os olhos, eu senti como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali. Como se aquilo não fosse uma farsa. Você me beijou tão rápido, mas revirou minha cabeça, e eu fiquei em pânico, porque descobri que queria mais.

\- Você está confuso, Potter. – ele falou, com calma, sem querer acreditar no que eu dizia.

\- Claro que estou confuso. – eu assumi. – Estou te dando toda a verdade da confusão dos sentimentos que estou tendo agora. Essa noite, não foi meu senso de honra por causa do feitiço que me levou para perto de você, e acho que você sabe muito bem disso. Eu estaria lá do seu lado se você precisasse de ajuda, não precisava de mais. Eu não precisava estar abraçado, de mãos dadas com você. Mas eu fiz mesmo assim, porque senti muita vontade de tocá-lo, de estar com você como tínhamos estado na outra noite.

\- Isso tudo é verdade? – ele me olhou sério. – Você tem certeza?

\- Se eu tenho certeza da minha confusão emocional? – eu sorri. – Sim, tenho certeza. Eu não planejei desejar você, Draco, nem isso é conveniência pra mim porque estamos ligados. É muito simples, basta que eu pense na situação com outra pessoa. Se eu tivesse estado naquela noite no abrigo com Rony, Hermione ou qualquer um dos Weasleys, provavelmente eles me salvariam se pudessem, e eu teria feito o lilac vitae e tirado eles do estado de inconsciência da mesma forma como fiz com você. Eu passaria o resto da vida sendo apenas amigo de qualquer uma dessas pessoas, sem que sentisse um pingo de desejo por elas.

Draco parecia refletir sobre tudo aquilo que eu havia dito. Seu semblante começara a parecer mais calmo, sem todo o medo ou irritação que tinham estado latentes em seus lindos olhos azuis.

\- Vamos deixar as coisas como estão, por enquanto. – ele disse, depois de um tempo, claramente desejando se resguardar.

\- Por mim, está bem. – eu disse. – Mas se você quiser saber qualquer coisa, só precisa perguntar. Eu juro que jamais vou mentir sobre isso.

\- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu.

\- / -

Depois daquela conversa, nós trocamos de roupa e saímos de dentro do quarto, logo depois Anna acordou e tomamos café com ela. Em seguida fomos lá para fora aproveitar o dia quente de sol, afinal era verão, recém havíamos iniciado o mês de julho. Anna e Lorry brincaram no jardim enquanto eu e Draco voávamos juntos, atrás de um pomo de ouro. Eu venci da primeira vez, mas ele venceu as duas outras partidas, ganhando em uma melhor de três.

Quando pousamos ele chamou Anna para dar uma volta de vassoura, a menina, que tinha nos olhado voar maravilhada, aceitou na hora, e subiu atrás de Draco, abraçando sua cintura. Eu vi os olhos de Lorry sobre mim, sem coragem de pedir para voar também, então o convidei para voar comigo.

\- Elfos não voam em vassouras. – disse Marti, horrorizada.

\- Marti, prometo que é seguro, não vou deixa-lo cair. – eu pedi com gentileza.

\- Por favor mamãe. – o menino implorou.

Marti acabou cedendo, sem conseguir negar aquela felicidade ao filho. Lá de cima, já com o pequeno Lorry eufórico atrás de mim na vassoura, eu poderia jurar ter visto a elfa sorrir.

Foi uma manhã maravilhosa, as crianças se divertiram muito, Anna fez muitas perguntas sobre quadribol e tinha adorado voar. De minha parte, torci para que tivéssemos outra apanhadora na família.

Almoçamos todos juntos de novo, ao final da refeição, a campainha tocou e Marti se levantou prontamente para atender. Fiquei aguardando alguma visita, talvez Rony e Hermione, mas Marti voltou sozinha com um convite na mão. Tinha meu nome como destinatário, então a elfa prontamente me entregou. Eu abri e li em voz alta:

CARO SR. POTTER,

VENHO POR MEIO DESTA CONVIDA-LO PARA BAILE ANUAL A SE REALIZAR NO DIA QUE ENTROU PARA A HISTÓRIA COMO "DIA DA ORDEM DA FÊNIX". ESTE ANO ESTAMOS FELIZES EM COMEMORAR O 11º ANIVERSÁRIO DE MORTE DE VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM.

ESPERAMOS O SENHOR E SEU CONJUGE, NO DIA 10 DE AGOSTO, ÀS 19H, NO GRANDE SALÃO DA ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS, LOCAL ONDE OCORREU A GRANDE VITÓRIA DO MUNDO BRUXO.

ATENCIOSAMENTE,

SR. PHILLIP HUNTER, MINISTRO DA MAGIA.

\- Esse "Você-Sabe-Quem" é o bruxo que o senhor derrotou, senhor Potter? – Anna perguntou.

\- Pode me chamar de Harry, Anna. – eu disse. – Sim é ele mesmo.

\- Que engraçado, Harry, você o derrotou no dia em que eu nasci. – ela comentou, achando interessante a coincidência. – Dia 10 de agosto é meu aniversário de 11 anos.

Eu evitei trocar olhares com Draco naquele momento, porque nós dois sabíamos que nada havia de coincidência, muito menos de "engraçado", em Anna ter nascido no dia em que matei Voldemort. Mas na realidade, naquele momento, outra coisa na fala de Anna me chamou atenção. 11 anos, ela tinha dito? Olhei para o convite novamente, era o décimo primeiro aniversário da morte de Voldemort, eu não tinha me dado conta. Achei que era apenas o décimo.

\- Já? – eu exclamei. – Eu pensei que você demoraria mais para fazer 11 anos. Eu imaginava que você só iria para Hogwarts ano que vem!

\- As pessoas vão a Hogwarts quando fazem 11 anos? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

\- Sim. – respondeu Malfoy, que parecia só ter se dado conta daquilo naquele momento, assim como eu. – Você vai para Hogwarts no dia 1 de setembro.

\- Será que isso vai dar certo? – a menina perguntou, nervosa. – Eu achei que estivesse mais segura aqui com vocês...

\- Não se preocupe, Anna. – eu disse acalmando-a. – Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro do mundo bruxo. A diretora, Minerva McGonagall é uma das mais poderosas bruxas vivas, e o castelo tem muitas proteções.

\- Claro, vamos pedir que proteções sejam reforçadas para você. – Draco explicou.

\- Mas as pessoas não vão achar estranho eu precisar de mais proteção que o normal? Achei que não quisessem chamar atenção pra mim... – ela disse, bastante insegura.

\- Ninguém vai achar estranho, porque você agora é minha filha. – eu disse. – Muitos bruxos das trevas realmente me odeiam por ter derrotado Voldemort, o Ministério vai achar razoável que eu peça que Hogwarts receba reforços para sua proteção.

\- É natural que a filha de Harry Potter seja protegida. – Marti disse, acalmando-a também. – Harry Potter é um grande bruxo, herói do nosso mundo.

\- Certo. – ela disse, mas ainda não parecia plenamente convencida de que Hogwarts era uma boa ideia. – Mas será que vou me dar bem lá? Eu não sei nenhuma magia...

\- Eu também não sabia nenhuma magia quando fui para Hogwarts. – eu contei. – Não tem problema nenhum, há muitas crianças bruxas que nascem em famílias trouxas, que não são mágicas. Elas aprendem da mesma forma do que as outras.

Me impressionei novamente com a identificação que eu sentia com Anna. Há muitos anos atrás, quando eu descobri que era bruxo, eu tive as mesmas preocupações sobre ir para Hogwarts, e me lembro de terem me respondido com palavras semelhantes às que eu dissera para Anna agora.

\- Você vai se dar bem lá, é uma menina muito inteligente. – disse Draco. – Vai fazer amigos na sua casa.

\- Na minha casa? – ela perguntou, confusa.

\- Sim, há quatro casas em Hogwarts. – Draco explicou. – No primeiro ano você é selecionada para uma delas. Você vai dormir, comer e ter suas aulas junto com seus colegas de casa, eles serão como sua família.

\- Como sou selecionada? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

\- Você é selecionada por suas características. – ele respondeu, sorrindo para ela. - As casas são Sonserina, Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Mas não vamos te contar mais do que isso, se não perderia a graça.

\- Me lembro quando fui selecionado, estava muito nervoso. – eu falei, recordando. – Hermione sussurrava todos os feitiços que sabia ao meu lado, e eu estava muito nervoso achando que teria que demonstrar o que sabia em magia. Que era nada, no caso.

\- Eu também não estava muito calmo. – Draco falou. – Meu pai me atormentou todo o verão dizendo que ficaria muito decepcionado se eu não fosse para sonserina.

\- Você também era da sonserina, Harry? – ela perguntou para mim.

\- Merlim, não! – eu exclamei. – Eu era da grifinória.

\- Ah... – ela disse, confusa. – Achei que vocês dois tinham sido colegas de casa.

Vi que Draco me lançava um olhar maroto.

\- De jeito nenhum. – ele discordou. – Harry não gostava nadinha de mim na escola.

\- Draco era muito irritante. – eu contei a ela, sorrindo.

\- Como foi que vocês acabaram se gostando tanto? – ela perguntou, interessada.

Nunca tínhamos discutido com Anna a natureza da minha relação com Draco, e sinceramente eu achava que era muita coisa para a cabeça da menina. Não precisávamos entrar nesse assunto agora. Até porque, como eu tinha descoberto, não era mentira que Draco realmente gostava de mim. E eu, àquela altura, já tinha começado a vê-lo com outros olhos, e a desejar tê-lo por perto.

\- No fundo ele sempre foi uma boa pessoa. – eu respondi.

Então olhei para Draco, os olhos azuis faiscavam intensos na minha direção.

\- Draco... – a menina chamou, curiosa. – Você sempre gostou do Harry?

Lorry deu uma pequena risadinha diante da pergunta, sendo imediatamente cutucado por sua mãe.

\- A vida inteira. – ele disse, com simplicidade, desviando os olhos de mim.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, sabendo que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Ele já tinha me dito antes, mas cada vez que ele dizia eu me sentia inundado de uma corrente de pensamentos e sentimentos desconhecidos, me despertando as mais estranhas sensações.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Um mês tinha se passado, e eu precisava confessar que minha vida parecia ter ganhado sentido. No dia seguinte àquele em que recebemos o convite para o baile anual eu voltei ao trabalho, no Departamento dos Aurores, para não despertar suspeitas no ministério, visto que o assunto de Anna era extremamente sigiloso, sendo conhecido apenas pelos aurores.

Draco também tinha retornado às suas atividades. Eu achava que ele tivesse muito tempo livre, devido ao fato de não ter um trabalho formal, assalariado, como eu. Mas na realidade Draco tinha muitos compromissos como investidor, ele visitava empresas nas quais tinha ações, investindo até mesmo no mundo trouxa.

Além disso, tinha seus trabalhos de caridade, que não se restringiam ao conselho diretor do Abrigo Mérope para Jovens Bruxos. Entre outras atuações, seu outro principal foco era o atendimento às vítimas da Maldição Cruciatos, ele possuía uma ONG que apoiava o St. Mungus e fomentava a pesquisa para tratar pessoas cuja mente tinha sido enlouquecida pela maldição. Com ajuda de Neville, que também passara a investir nisso, neste momento Frank e Alice Longbottom já eram capazes de reconhecer algumas lembranças sobre o passado.

Durante o dia, enquanto eu e Draco trabalhávamos, Molly ia para minha casa, cuidar de Anna. Ela mesma tinha dado a ideia, visto que já cuidava diariamente de Rosa (4 anos) e Hugo (1 ano e meio) filhos de Rony e Hermione, que trabalhavam boa parte do dia, assim como eu e Draco.

Quando todos os filhos saíram de casa, Molly ficara praticamente órfã, visto que estava acostumada à casa cheia de crianças. Com os filhos de Rony e Hermione, a situação tinha melhorado, e agora eu sabia que ela estava nas nuvens, passando todos os dias com Hugo, Rosa, Anna e Lorry. Marti a ajudava no cuidado com as crianças, sempre muito zelosa, estava apaixonada pelo pequeno Hugo, de quem quase nunca saía de perto.

De vez em quando, vinha ficar conosco também Teddy Lupin, meu afilhado que morava com os avós, devido ao falecimento dos pais na guerra contra Voldemort. Além dele, ocasionalmente vinha também Victoire, filha de Gui e Fleur. Teddy, Victoire e Anna tinham se dado muito bem, estando os três muito ansiosos para começar a ir a Hogwarts juntos, no final do verão.

Às vezes eu percebia que Anna estava muito triste com a morte da mãe, o que era compreensível, visto que a perda ainda era muito recente. Eu e Draco conversamos com ela várias vezes, afirmando que estaríamos lá sempre que ela precisasse de alguém ou quisesse falar sobre qualquer coisa.

Sobre eu e Draco, era importante destacar, tínhamos passado aquele mês sem falar mais sobre sentimentos ou desejos. Depois daquele último dia, no qual eu o beijei e nós tivemos aquela conversa, eu lhe dei todo o espaço que tinha prometido dar e nunca mais tinha tomado nenhuma outra iniciativa.

Meus sentimentos, no entanto, foram tornando bem mais claros. Eu ficava ansioso pela noite, quando iriamos para cama e eu poderia abraça-lo, sentindo ele me abraçar de volta. Era o único momento no qual podia sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, e já estava mais do que claro que aquilo me acendia por completo. Eu ia dormir cada noite o desejando, sabendo que de alguma forma ele me desejava também, mas eu não queria machuca-lo de forma alguma com uma aproximação que não fosse bem vinda.

Uma noite, eu sonhara com ele um sonho tão erótico, que no meio da madrugada precisei levantar e ir até o banheiro, me tocar até encontrar algum alívio. De vez em quando ele tinha ainda tremores noturnos, devido ao lilac mortem, mas cada vez mais minha presença e meu toque pareciam acalma-lo. Eu fui percebendo que gostava de cuidar dele, de senti-lo relaxando sob minhas mãos, ajudando-o a dormir com tranquilidade. Eu já passara a ser grato por ter decidido salvá-lo, porque àquela altura eu não suportaria se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a acalmá-lo a noite.

Quando conversávamos na hora do almoço e do jantar, e as vezes até na cama antes de dormir, eu ia descobrindo um Draco que nunca tinha se mostrado pra mim na época da escola. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava me mostrar para ele, como eu era, fora o Eleito, fora o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e todos esses títulos. Mas ele parecia me conhecer, de verdade, parecia ter reparado em mim com atenção, me visto para além disso tudo, já no tempo da escola.

Quando chegou o dia 10 de agosto, eu e Draco combinamos de ir de manhã com Anna ao Beco Diagonal, para comprar seus materiais escolares e um presente de aniversário. A situação fora planejada junto aos aurores, que reforçavam a proteção de Anna, andando disfarçados pelo Beco Diagonal.

Era a primeira vez que eu e Malfoy saíamos juntos publicamente. Eu acabara não indo aos jantares beneficentes com ele, pois estava em serviço como auror nessas ocasiões. O fato de não sermos um casal de verdade era um assunto de sigilo completo, sendo conhecido apenas pelos Weasleys, Hermione e alguns aurores e membros da ordem. No trabalho, eu já tinha ouvido muitas risadinhas e comentários sobre minha relação com Draco, mas não me deixei irritar. Não havia nada de vergonhoso em estar com alguém como Draco Malfoy.

Segurei a mão dele, orgulhosamente, quando passamos pelo Caldeirão Furado, apresentando nossa filha a alguns bruxos conhecidos que lá estavam. Anna, que agora carregava o sobrenome Malfoy-Potter (decidimos unir os nomes com hífen, ao invés de priorizar um de nossos sobrenomes como último nome de Anna), ia andando maravilhada ao nosso lado, conforme entrávamos no Beco Diagonal.

O lugar tinha se reconstruído completamente após a guerra, e parecia mais movimentado e cheio de lojas do que nunca. Fomos primeiro a Floreios e Borrões, comprando a lista de livros dos alunos do primeiro ano, que fora enviada para nós na semana anterior. Em seguida compramos o caldeirão, a balança e outros instrumentos para as aulas de poções, que ainda eram ministradas em Hogwarts pelo professor Slughorn. Eu ri, pensando como era certo que Anna seria imediatamente recrutada para o clube do Slugue.

Alguns professores ainda eram os mesmos de meu tempo em Hogwarts, como o professor Slughorn, a professora Trelawney, Madame Hooch e o professor Flitwick. Além disso, dois colegas meus tinham se tornado professores: Neville, que se tornara professor de Herbologia e Dino Thomas que passara a lecionar DCAT. Eu sabia que havia uma nova professora de Transfiguração, visto que a professora McGonagall se tornara diretora, a srta. Jackson; mas eu ainda não a conhecia.

Pensando no que teria mudado desde meu tempo de escola, eu caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal com Anna e Draco. Eu tinha lançado um feitiço extensor em uma mochila que carregava nas costas com tudo o que estávamos comprando. A próxima parada era a Madame Malkin, para que pudéssemos comprar os uniformes de Anna.

Anna teria que ir para o interior loja para provar a roupa com Madame Malkin, nesse momento uma auror apareceu fingindo estar a passeio e que acabara de me encontrar seu amigo e colega de trabalho. Ela me cumprimentou afavelmente, e a apresentamos a Anna. Ela foi muito simpática com a menina e se ofereceu para entrar com ela, já que eu e Draco erámos homens. Depois de algum tempo, Anna voltou lá de dentro e a auror se despediu de nós, seguindo seu caminho. Pagamos todas as roupas que Anna precisava, guardando-as na mochila, junto com o restante.

Compramos penas, tintas, e tudo mais que era listado no material escolar, chegando enfim ao Olivaras, onde Anna comprou. Diferente do que acontecera comigo, Olivaras acertou de primeira a varinha de Anna, que tinha uma pena de fênix indiana, um animal multicolorido belíssimo.

Depois perguntamos a Anna o que ela gostaria de ganhar de aniversário, e acabamos visitando a loja das Gemialidades Weasley, onde Jorge nos recebeu alegre, e saímos quase uma hora depois com vários itens divertidos que eram presente de Draco. Em seguida, fomos até a loja de animais, onde Anna escolheu um pequeno gatinho preto que seria meu presente, a quem ela nomeou Carvão.

Aquele passeio tinha sido esquematizado naquela manhã, para dar tempo a Marti, Lorry, Rony, Hermione, os pequenos Rosa e Hugo, Teddy, Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Gui e Fleur (com sua filha Victoire, que também iria para Hogwarts naquele ano) irem até a minha casa e arrumarem tudo para o aniversário surpresa de Anna.

Quando retornamos pela rede de flu, todos já estavam lá, com muitos balões, salgados e doces, para a comemoração.

\- Surpresa! – todos gritaram juntos quando Anna entrou.

Anna estava toda feliz, com carvão no colo, cumprimentou todos os presentes, e foi correndo brincar com Victoire, Teddy e Lorry que já tinham se tornado seus melhores amigos no mundo, naquele mês.

\- Victorie, Teddy e Anna me lembram nós três no tempo de escola. – disse Rony, de mãos dadas com Hermione, atacando a mesa dos salgados.

\- Como está indo, Harry? – Hermione perguntou preocupada, ao ver que eu olhava sem parar para a cozinha, onde Draco estava ajudando Marti e a Sra. Weasley. - Eu digo, com o Malfoy?

\- Está... bem. – eu disse, tentando por aquilo em palavras. Eu ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conversar com meus amigos sobre esse assunto. – Eu e ele nos damos bem, ele é bem diferente de como era na escola.

\- Graças a Merlim! – comentou Rony, enfiando uma tortinha de abóbora inteira na boca.

Hermione franzia a testa pra mim, o olhar atento, deixando claro que mais tarde voltaríamos àquele assunto.

A tarde seguiu tranquila, todos comeram, as crianças se divertiram, e quando chegou perto das 16h todos começaram a ir embora para se arrumar para a noite, quando teríamos o baile anual em comemoração à morte de Voldemort. Quando a casa se esvaziou, eu me juntei a Marti com os feitiços domésticos, para arrumar toda a casa com uma rapidez espantosa.

\- O senhor é realmente muito bom nisso, senhor Potter – Disse Marti, me elogiando. – Marti não conheceu muitos outros bruxos tão bons com feitiços domésticos. A não ser a senhora Weasley, Marti também acha a sra. Weasley muito boa.

\- A casa ficou arrumada rapidinho. – comentou Anna, com admiração. – Um dia quero ser capaz de fazer todas essas magias.

\- Você vai ser, Anna. – Draco comentou. – Olhe só para Lorry, ele já sabe fazer várias magias sozinho.

Lorry riu, feliz. Draco costumava ensinar a ele o que podia, estudando inclusive livros sobre magia dos elfos, que era diferente da dos bruxos.

\- Mais até do que caberia a um elfo doméstico. – Marti falou, incerta.

\- É bom que ele saiba se defender, Marti. – Draco argumentou.

\- Não queremos que aconteça nada de ruim ao Lorry. – eu acrescentei.

\- Marti fica feliz que os senhores Malfoy e Potter gostem tanto do Lorry. – ela disse, grossas lágrimas aparecendo em seus olhos. – Marti gostou de ver ele brincando com as crianças bruxas na festa. Hoje foi um dia muito feliz pra Marti.

\- Pra mim também. – disse Anna, que já se abaixava para dar na elfa um apertado abraço. – Eu gostei muito mesmo.

A Elfa já chorava abraçada à menina.

\- Que bom, Anna. – eu disse para ela, com carinho.

\- Onze anos é uma idade muito importante no mundo bruxo. – Draco disse a ela, sorrindo. – Merece todas as comemorações.

Anna sorriu para nós, agradecendo pela festa. Depois ela e Lorry foram para o quarto, pois ela tinha insistido em mostrar ao elfo tudo que tinha comprado no beco diagonal. Enquanto isso, eu e Draco fomos para o meu, agora nosso, quarto; nos arrumar para a festa.

Ele foi o primeiro a entrar para tomar banho já que costumava demorar séculos no chuveiro. Enquanto isso eu comecei a procurar o terno que eu usava todos os anos no baile anual em comemoração à morte do Voldemort. Quando eu finalmente consegui encontrar o blazer, a camisa amassada, a calça e a gravata que estava com uma mancha esquisita; vi Malfoy saindo do chuveiro e olhando para as roupas que eu esticava na cama.

Ele estava maravilhoso, a pele clara avermelhada pela água quente, a toalha amarrada em volta da cintura. Eu não conseguia nem raciocinar. Só olhava para ele, pequenas gotas de água escorriam de seu cabelo e caíram sobre seu peito.

Ele normalmente vestia algo antes de sair do chuveiro, pelo menos a calça, embora costumasse dormir sem camisa. Mas agora, aquela toalha estava baixa demais, eu via o início dos pelos claros muito abaixo do seu umbigo. Eu queria desesperadamente toca-lo, engoli em seco, hipnotizado.

Foi quando eu percebi que Malfoy gritava comigo.

\- POTTER! Você está me ouvindo?

\- Desculpe. – eu disse, balançando a cabeça, tentando me concentrar. – Me desculpe.

\- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? – ele perguntou, parecendo muito irritado. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum comigo com essa roupa.

\- O que? – eu disse, sem me dar conta do que ele dizia.

\- É evidente que esse blazer não serve mais em você, essa camisa está tão amassada que não há feitiço que vá resolver. – ele falava rápido, demonstrando seu claro descontentamento. – E pelo amor de Merlim, você é o homem mais famoso do mundo bruxo e parece que alguém vomitou nessa gravata!

\- Hã? – eu perguntei, sem conseguir acompanhar, profundamente distraído com a pequena gota de água que agora escorria por sua barriga, quase chegando ao seu umbigo.

\- Potter qual é o problema? – ele reclamou. – Parece que alguém te lançou um feitiço para confundir.

Eu pigarrei, optando por ser sincero. Eu não conseguiria ter uma conversa coerente com ele daquela maneira.

\- Malfoy, não me leve a mal, com todo o respeito... – eu disse, cuidadosamente – Você poderia por uma roupa?

\- O que? – foi a vez dele de parecer confundido.

\- Eu não consigo raciocinar com você assim. – eu disse, incapaz de desviar o olhar dele.

Draco Malfoy ruborizou encantadoramente.

\- Certo. – ele disse.

Ele entrou para dentro do banheiro rapidamente e voltou com um roupão muito mais comportado.

\- Eu disse que você não vai com esse terno. – ele comentou, com calma.

\- Qual o problema? Eu o uso todo ano. – eu respondi, sem entender.

\- Sim, é precisamente esse o problema, você o usa todo ano. Há 11 anos. Você já está mais forte, não serve mais em você. Além de já estar velho, parecendo de segunda mão e manchado. – Draco respondeu.

\- Mas o que eu vou vestir? Não posso encontrar uma outra roupa agora. – eu disse, pensando com lógica. Eu nunca teria imaginado que deveria comprar outro terno, afinal eu só o usara 11 vezes na vida.

\- Bom, podemos fazer alguns feitiços de recorte em um dos meus ternos, você é um pouco mais baixo, mas acho que ficará perfeito. – ele comentou, procurando algo dentro de sua parte do guarda roupa.

\- Eu vou tomar banho. – eu avisei. – Depois, vestirei o que você quiser.

\- Você precisa urgentemente comprar roupas. – eu ouvi a voz dele enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Tomei um banho mais demorado que o normal, bem gelado, tentando colocar fim na minha excitação. Após terminar, saí de dentro do banheiro vestindo meu roupão.

Draco já vestia um terno elegante e bem cortado, que o deixava maravilhoso. Havia uma roupa para mim, na cama. Eu me virei de costas para ele e despi o roupão completamente, me vestindo conforme ele tinha escolhido. Em minha cabeça, eu só pensava se ele me via da mesma maneira como eu tinha olhado para ele, se ele me desejava da mesma forma.

Embora eu soubesse dos sentimentos dele por mim, eu também sabia que ele sempre tinha sido muito mais bonito do que eu. Aquilo me fez pensar mais atentamente na questão da roupa. Realmente para mim não fazia a menor diferença o que eu estava usando, mas ao mesmo tempo me vi preocupado, como um adolescente inseguro, que Draco não gostasse da forma como eu me visto.

\- Você não gosta de como eu... de como eu aparento... de como eu me visto? – eu perguntei, inseguro, depois que já tinha posto toda a roupa.

Eu me virei de frente para ele. Ele andou na minha direção, estendendo a mão para ajeitar minha gravata, ficando a poucos centímetros de mim.

\- Eu não quis ser grosseiro com você. – ele disse, algum arrependimento podia ser reconhecido em sua voz. – Eu sei que você não se preocupa muito com isso, mas em algumas ocasiões as roupas importam. Em um evento como esses, ninguém quer ser visto como mal vestido, nem mesmo você, certo?

\- Sim, nem mesmo eu. – eu disse. – Eu estou grato pela sua ajuda com isso. Não foi isso que quis dizer com a pergunta.

\- Você quer saber o que eu acho da sua aparência? – ele perguntou, os olhos brilhando, como quando ele deixava o sentimento transbordar. – Harry eu olho para você, não tem nada que eu mudaria.

\- Isso não pode ser verdade. – eu fiquei vermelho. – Eu não sei comprar roupas, meu cabelo nunca parece arrumado, ainda uso os mesmos óculos do tempo de Hogwarts...

\- Eu sei. – ele falou, confirmando com a cabeça. – E eu gosto de você exatamente assim.

Eu olhei para ele, esperançoso.

\- Me desculpe, não quero parecer bobo. – eu falei, voltando o olhar para meus pés. – Mas é que você... eu olho para você...

\- E o que você vê? – Ele tinha se aproximado ainda mais, a mão no meu queixo me fazendo olhar para cima.

\- Você é tão bonito. – eu falei, o encarando. – Você sempre foi bonito.

\- Isso nem sempre foi bom pra mim. – Draco disse, uma sombra passou por seu rosto, me preocupando.

\- Como assim? – questionei, baixinho.

Eu me sentei na cama, puxando-o pela mão, para sentar ao meu lado.

\- Você não quer saber sobre isso, Potter. – ele falou. – Não há nada de bonito nessa história.

\- Eu quero saber tudo em relação a você. – eu confessei, com gentileza.

Minhas palavras pareciam tê-lo tocado de alguma maneira.

\- Depois que deixamos você, Granger e Weasley escaparem da Mansão Malfoy, a minha família caiu de vez em completa desgraça. – ele falou, a dor perpassando seus olhos. – O Lorde das Trevas quis me usar para punir meu pai. Então ele me deu a um bruxo sem qualquer importância entre os comensais, um sequestrador que já vinha me assediando há meses... Eu nem sequer sei seu nome, era um homem grosseiro, imundo, ele me chamava de "O lindo menino Malfoy".

\- Ele te deu? – eu estava horrorizado.

\- Ele me estuprou na frente de todos. Foi quando eu perdi completamente o valor para o meu pai, eu tinha perdido o orgulho. – Draco disse, a face cheia de sofrimento. – Naquela noite todos os comensais beberam, festejaram a minha humilhação. Eu fiquei lá, sangrando a noite toda, enquanto todos riam do lindo menino Malfoy.

Eu coloquei a mão por cima da dele. Aquilo era horrível, brutal. Eu senti meu sangue ferver, algo dentro de mim se revirando de asco e revolta.

\- Se eu pudesse, mataria esse homem com minhas próprias mãos, sem usar nem um único feitiço. – eu disse muito baixo, a raiva presa em minha garganta, assustando a mim mesmo. Fazia muitos anos que eu não sentia um ódio tão intenso.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, erguendo a mão para tocar minha bochecha.

\- Você de certa forma impediu que acontecesse outras vezes quando matou o Lorde das Trevas. – ele disse. – Além de mim, você salvou muitas pessoas naquele dia, é por isso que a comunidade bruxa comemora todos os anos.

Mas aquilo não me consolava.

\- Queria ter podido fazer algo antes que você pudesse ser machucado dessa maneira. – eu falei, com cuidado, com receio de que ele se incomodasse com o que eu dizia.

\- Eu também. – ele disse, com alguma tristeza. – Depois daquilo, eu nunca mais consegui... os homens com quem eu me relacionei... eu nunca me entreguei a eles. Eu os possuí, mas nunca o contrário.

\- Eu entendo. – eu falei, compreendendo. É claro que se entregar a um homem o faria lembrar de todo sofrimento e humilhação pela qual ele passara. – Você nunca terá que passar por isso.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Você quer dizer... – ele começou, incerto de como pôr em palavras, parecendo extremamente surpreso. – Você quer dizer que se nós dois... ficássemos juntos... sexualmente... você não iria exigir que eu...

\- Draco. – eu queria tocar o rosto dele, mas tive medo de ultrapassar um limite. – Eu nunca te exigiria nada, jamais ia querer machucar você, em qualquer circunstância.

\- Mas você seria meu mesmo assim? – ele falou, incrédulo. – Você se entregaria?

\- Sim. – eu disse com simplicidade.

\- Você já pensou sobre isso? – Draco questionou. – Você parece ter tanta certeza.

\- Eu já pensei sobre isso. – eu me limitei a dizer.

\- Acho que está na hora de perguntar de novo. – ele falou, depois de alguns minutos. – O que está passando pela sua cabeça?

Eu respirei fundo, tentando organizar os pensamentos para responder. Foi nesse momento que Marti bateu na porta, avisando que estávamos atrasados para o baile.

\- Mais tarde. – ele disse, com um sorriso leve.

E então, partimos para Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

 _Andei depressa para não rever meus passos_

 _Por uma noite tão fugaz que eu nem senti_

 _Tão lancinante, que ao olhar pra trás agora_

 _Só me restam devaneios do que um dia eu vivi_

 _Se eu soubesse que o amor é coisa aguda_

 _Que tão brutal percorre início, meio e fim_

 _Destrincha a alma, corta fundo na espinha_

 _Inebria a garganta, fere a quem quiser ferir_

\- Senhor Potter e Senhor Malfoy – disse o recepcionista, riscando nossos nomes na lista de convidados e pegando o convite de minha mão.

Adentramos ao Salão Principal, que estava impecavelmente arrumado, com as cores de todas as casas. Estavam presentes todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix, os aurores, outros funcionários do Ministério da Magia, o corpo docente de Hogwarts, antigos colegas de nosso tempo de escola e outras tantas pessoas, muitas das quais eu nem conhecia.

Nos primeiros anos, minha fama de comensal da morte não tinha permitido que eu recebesse convites para o baile que acontecia anualmente em comemoração à derrota do Lorde das Trevas. Depois, minha atuação em causas de caridade tinha me rendido alguns convites, mas eu nunca desejei estar naquele espaço, encarando Potter.

Realmente, esse ano o destino tinha trazido outros rumos para minha vida, porque eu estava lá, segurando a mão do Eleito. Várias pessoas cumprimentavam ele, para as quais ele fazia questão de me apresentar, como seu companheiro.

Fomos direcionados pelo recepcionista à mesa onde estavam Weasley, Granger e surpreendentemente a ex mulher de Potter com o novo namorado. Olhei para Harry, que parecia tão surpreso quanto eu com a situação, mas quando nos sentamos Ronald Weasley murmurou para ele que era melhor demonstrarmos para sociedade em geral que não havia ressentimentos quanto ao fim do relacionamento de Harry com a Weasley.

\- Boa noite. – eu disse, cumprimentando polidamente os quatro.

Todos cumprimentaram a mim e a Harry. Vi o rapaz, o novo namorado de Gina Weasley, estender a mão para ele.

\- É um prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente. – o rapaz falou.

\- Elliot Johnson não é? – ouvi Harry dizer, a voz firme, depois olhou para mim. – Esse é meu companheiro, Draco Malfoy.

Me tocou profundamente ver ele fazendo aquilo. Aquele era o homem com quem sua esposa o tinha traído. E ainda assim ele segurava a minha mão e me apresentava com certo orgulho na voz.

Na realidade, ao longo daquele mês várias coisas que ele fazia mexiam muito comigo. Ele era sempre gentil, em nossas conversas, parecia interessado em tudo o que eu dizia, e parecia genuinamente feliz quando estávamos em casa juntos, com Anna e os elfos.

A noite, ele sempre me abraçava da mesma maneira, de um jeito tão carinhoso e preocupado que eu já me acostumara com aquele toque. Eu sabia que se um dia nos separássemos, eu sentiria uma falta horrível de dormir ao lado dele.

Todos os medos que eu tive naquela primeira vez em que ele me beijou de manhã em nossa cama, os medos de estar vulnerável a ele, medo de entregar completamente tudo que eu tinha, tudo que eu era para Harry Potter; todos esses medos que tinham me feito recuar, se concretizavam pouco a pouco todos os dias.

Todos os dias eu me sentia mais apegado à presença dele, a dormir com ele, ao jeito irritantemente alegre que ele acordava de manhã cedo, ao seu cheiro preenchendo o quarto, a sua maravilhosa comida, às conversas que tínhamos, ao jeito como ele parecia sempre tão alegre e amável. Eu sabia que o dia que ele fosse embora, eu ficaria completamente despedaçado. Irrecuperável.

O que tinha me preservado durante todos esses anos era o afastamento que eu tinha dele, era o fato de eu ter me acostumado a amá-lo de longe. Agora, eu sentia que ele avançava para dentro de mim dia após dia, cada vez mais, preenchendo tudo o que existia em meu peito, nos meus pensamentos.

 _Enquanto andava, maldizendo a poesia_

 _Eu contei a história minha pra uma noite que rompeu_

 _Virou do avesso, e ao chegar a luz do dia_

 _Tropecei em mais um verso sobre o que o tempo esqueceu_

 _E nessa Saga venho com pedras e brasa_

 _Venho com força, mas sem nunca me esquecer_

 _Que era fácil se perder por entre sonhos_

 _E deixar o coração sangrando até enlouquecer_

\- Olha o ministro já vai anunciar o jantar. – comentou Rony Weasley, animado.

\- Rony, pelo amor de deus, é impossível que você esteja com fome! – Granger ralhou com ele. – Você comeu a tarde toda.

\- Ora, Hermione, você sabe como sinto falta da comida de Hogwarts. – ele se defendeu.

\- É realmente a melhor coisa desses jantares. – Harry disse, indo em defesa de seu amigo.

\- É só por isso que venho todos os anos. – o Weasley respondeu, brincando.

Vi Granger balançar a cabeça.

\- Rony sempre foi morto de fome. – Gina Weasley comentou, debochando do irmão. – Não sei porque, se nossa mãe sempre nos encheu de comida.

\- É minha primeira vez nesse baile. – disse o tal Elliot. – Mas eu me lembro da comida de Hogwarts, sempre foi muito bom, realmente.

\- De que casa você era? – perguntou Harry, bastante cordial.

Vi Gina Weasley erguer a sobrancelha diante daquela gentileza. Até mesmo o homem parecia surpreso. Eles esperavam que Harry os tratasse com indiferença, mesmo que fosse obrigado a sentar na mesma mesa que ele.

\- Corvinal. – ele respondeu, se recuperando do susto. – Gina já estava no quarto ano quando entrei em Hogwarts.

\- Acho que me lembro de você. – Harry continuou. – Você fez os testes para batedor no seu segundo ano...

\- Sim. Mas acabei me tornando artilheiro, no ano seguinte. – ele comentou.

\- Um excelente artilheiro, pelo que ouvi dizer. – Granger comentou, alegre com o clima tranquilo que tomava conta da mesa.

Pouco tempo depois o ministro abriu o jantar com um breve discurso e a comida foi servida. Todos nós começamos a comer, conversando sobre quadribol, tema que todos nós gostávamos muito, com exceção de Granger, que mantinha uma aparência entediada.

Quando a sobremesa foi servida, Elliot Johnson se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Gina Weasley aproveitou o momento para tocar o braço de Harry com a mão direta.

\- Harry, muito obrigada por trata-lo tão bem. – ela disse.

\- Está tudo bem Gina, de verdade, vamos esquecer o que aconteceu. – Harry disse, parecendo sincero. – Nós dois estamos mais felizes agora, isso é tudo o que importa.

\- Sim, é tudo que importa. – ela parecia emocionada. – Eu queria que pudéssemos continuar sendo amigos.

\- Os Weasley são minha família desde que eu era criança. – Harry disse, com lealdade. – E você foi minha amiga todos esses anos que estivemos juntos. Isso não vai mudar.

\- Fico tão feliz com isso. – disse Granger, quase tão emocionada quanto a Weasley. – Continuamos todos juntos.

\- Agora com Elliot e Draco. – Harry disse, sorrindo, segurando a minha mão por debaixo da mesa.

 _E era de gozo, uma mentira, uma bobagem_

 _Senti meu peito, atingido, se inflamar_

 _E fui gostando do sabor daquela coisa_

 _Viciando em cada verso que o amor veio trovar_

 _Mas, de repente, uma farpa meio intrusa_

 _Veio cegar minha emoção de suspirar_

 _Se eu soubesse que o amor é coisa assim_

 _Não pegava, não bebia, não deixava embebedar_

Após o jantar, o ministro pediu a Harry, Weasley e Granger que viessem à frente. Considerados os três como heróis para o mundo bruxo, eles receberam flores diante dos aplausos animados de todos os presentes, que ainda mantinham uma enorme admiração por aquele trio. Depois desta homenagem, o baile foi declarado aberto e muitos bruxos e bruxas se encaminharam para o centro do Grande Salão para dançar.

As meses foram se esvaziando, Weasley e o namorado foram dançar e eu fiquei sozinho na mesa. Me sentindo um pouco deslocado, me levantei também, caminhando para atrás de um biombo discreto atrás de um imenso arranjo de flores, de onde fiquei observando de longe os casais dançando, e Harry ser cumprimentado, abraçado e fotografado por inúmeras pessoas.

Ele estava muito bonito naquela roupa, embora não fosse nada disso que me encantava. O jeito como ele deitava a cabeça parecendo sem jeito com toda a adulação, os feios óculos que ele ajeitava no nariz, e todas aquelas pequenas coisas eram o que eu mais gostava nele.

Claro, eu não poderia deixar de afirmar que o tempo e o árduo treinamento dos aurores tinha feito muito bem ao corpo de Harry Potter. Ele estava mais forte do que tinha sido no tempo da escola, com os músculos do corpo mais rígidos. Naquela tarde, quando ele tinha se virado e despido o roupão daquela forma na minha frente, eu tinha sentido o desejo pulsando em todo meu corpo, inebriando meus sentidos. Felizmente eu já tinha conseguido controlar as reações quando ele se virou de frente para mim.

Eu ainda olhava para o Trio de Ouro da Grifinória. Quando finalmente conseguiram se desvencilhar de toda aquela atenção, Harry e os dois amigos se encaminharam, coincidentemente, para perto do biombo no qual eu estava atrás. Era um local afastado do resto da festa, onde ninguém mais podia ouvir os três, além de mim. Eu estava prestes a dar a volta no enorme arranjo de flores para alcançar Harry, quando ouvi Weasley dizer:

\- Você e Malfoy parecem realmente muito próximos. Você não parece estar fingindo quando o trata como seu namorado.

\- Você quer me perguntar isso desde o início da noite não é? – Harry disse e eu pude ouvir um sorriso em sua voz.

\- Bom, sim! – Weasley disse, sem qualquer tato. – Afinal é Draco Malfoy, e hoje o dia todo você pareceu realmente gostar dele.

\- Quanto mais eu descubro coisas sobre Draco, mais eu realmente gosto dele. – Harry disse, com sinceridade.

Não havia sentido ele mentir para os amigos, ele nem mesmo sabia que eu estava ali. Aquilo fez meu coração acelerar.

\- E ele? – Granger perguntou. – Gosta do que está conhecendo sobre você?

\- A sensação que eu tenho é que ele sempre conheceu tudo sobre mim. É como se ele visse a minha alma, tudo o que eu realmente sou, tudo o que importa.

Se meu coração já batia forte, naquele momento quase não parecia caber dentro do meu peito. Era exatamente isso, eu o conhecia. O tinha observado cuidadosamente em Hogwarts. Eu percebia quando estava feliz, quando estava incomodado, quando gostava de algo, quando se sentia desafiado. Ele era uma pessoa previsível, transparente e constante para mim; e hoje permanecia muito parecido ao que sempre fora no tempo da escola.

\- Não parece ser como um amigo, que você gosta dele. – Granger disse com delicadeza.

\- É porque não é. – Harry confessou. – Sei que isso tudo aconteceu por conta de um feitiço, que não escolhemos estar juntos. Mas verdade é que eu estou feliz...

\- Vocês estão juntos, de verdade, como um casal? – a garota tornou a perguntar.

\- Não, não estamos juntos desta maneira. – ele disse baixinho, mas o suficiente para que eu ouvisse. – Só estou dizendo a vocês como eu me sinto.

\- Então vamos ver se entendi, você tem uma queda por Draco Malfoy... e não sabe se ele te retribui. – Weasley dava mais uma demonstração de falta de tato, parecendo chocado com o que seu amigo revelava.

\- Parece que sim. – Harry confirmou.

Ele sabia muito bem que eu "o retribuía", aliás que eu tinha o amado durante toda a minha existência, o que era incomparável a qualquer "queda" que ele pudesse ter por mim. Mas ele nunca diria aos seus amigos, essa era uma das coisas que eu amava nele. Harry Potter era leal, não trairia meu segredo, não iria me expor aos outros, por mais que confiasse neles.

Quando Granger levou Weasley para pista de dança, eu puxei Harry para trás do biombo. Ele pareceu surpreso quando me encontrou ali.

\- Você estava aí o tempo todo? – o vermelho já atingia seu rosto.

\- Sim. – eu disse, me aproximando dele, me colocando a alguns centímetros do seu rosto.

Ao sentir minha aproximação, ele recuperou-se do rubor, me olhando nos olhos.

\- Acho que está na hora de irmos para casa. – ele se limitou a dizer.

Assenti brevemente. Aquele baile acabara de ficar completamente desinteressante.

Harry e eu saímos a francesa, discretamente nos esgueirando pelo salão enquanto todos se divertiam, até sairmos e alcançarmos a uma sala de aula vazia, onde acionamos a rede de flu e voltamos para casa. Caminhamos devagar pela sala, evitando acordar Anna, até chegar ao quarto de Harry. Quando entramos ele fechou a porta e lançou um feitiço para que não fossemos escutados.

Ele se sentou na cama, afrouxando a gravata.

\- É feio ouvir conversa dos outros escondido. – ele comentou, um leve sorriso no rosto.

\- Talvez eu não tenha adquirido tantos escrúpulos ao longo dos últimos olhos. – eu falei, em tom de brincadeira.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele na cama.

\- O que eu disse a Rony e Hermione é verdade. – Harry falou, olhando nos meus olhos, ficando sério de repente.

\- Quero que me fale como daquela vez, tudo o que está pensando, o que está sentindo. – eu pedi.

Ele pareceu refletir por um momento.

\- Em primeiro lugar, eu quero que você saiba que não quero te pressionar a nada. Eu sei que você tem receios sobre deixar que a gente se aproxime muito. Eu respeito isso. – ele falou, medindo as palavras.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, para que ele continuasse.

\- Esse mês, Draco... eu sei que tudo isso é em parte uma farsa, mas estar aqui com Anna, com você, eu sinto como se fossemos realmente uma família. Sei que tudo começou de um jeito meio torto, um tanto forçado, mas eu não me sinto preso. É como se pela primeira vez eu tivesse onde eu quero estar. Como se pela primeira vez na vida eu tivesse um lar. – ele falou, a emoção tomando a sua voz.

\- Será que isso não é apenas porque você sempre quis ser pai? – eu perguntei.

\- Admito que sempre quis isso, mas tem coisas que sinto que não tem nada a ver com Anna, só com você. – Harry disse, em tom de confissão. – Draco eu fico ansioso para chegar a noite, para poder te abraçar, tocar você. Porque em todos os outros momentos eu tenho medo de te tocar como eu gostaria, de ter algum tipo de iniciativa e acabar te afastando, te machucando.

Eu fechei os olhos. Aquele era Harry Potter, parado a minha frente, me dizendo todas aquelas coisas que nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos eu ousava esperar. Meu coração quase saía pela boca enquanto eu tentava controlar minhas reações ao que ele dizia.

\- Draco, eu sei que talvez eu ainda não possa dizer que retribuo tudo o que você sente, tudo isso é muito novo para mim, eu admito. – ele falou, com sinceridade. – Mas você não é uma brincadeira para mim, algo que quero experimentar para "saber como vai ser", como uma curiosidade. E nem de longe me sinto tão confuso quando me sentia há um mês atrás.

Ele tocou a minha mão, acariciando-a devagar. Eu abri os olhos, fixando-me no olhar intenso que ele dirigia para mim.

\- Eu quero estar com você, de verdade. Eu vejo futuro para nós dois. – ele se declarava, a voz inundada de sentimento. – Eu quero saber que todas as noites vou poder te proteger desse feitiço horrível, não porque me sinto responsável, mas porque é horrível pensar que algo está te causando dor. Eu quero proteger você de tudo que for ruim, que for te machucar. Inclusive de mim. Então se isso que sinto agora não for o suficiente para você, se você precisar se afastar...

Ele parecia estar sofrendo com aquela sugestão. Havia em seu rosto uma ânsia para que eu acreditasse no que ele dizia, um desespero para que seus sentimentos fossem entendidos, mesmo que não ele não pudesse definir tudo o que ia em seu coração.

Mas eu entendia. Aquilo era tudo que eu sempre quis na vida e nunca ousei esperar. Eu acreditava ferrenhamente que morreria amando Harry Potter em silêncio, sem nunca viver nada disso. Mas ali estava ele, abrindo os braços pra mim, dizendo que me queria de verdade. Não como um caso passageiro, mas como alguém com quem ele desejava realmente ficar.

\- É o suficiente. – eu disse, baixinho, sem querer deixar os sentimentos transbordarem de dentro de mim.

Era difícil para mim deixar que ele visse todo meu êxtase, que ele entendesse a profundidade do meu amor, de como eu o adorava.

\- Isso é muito bom. – ele disse, parecendo ficar tímido de repente, olhando para baixo. – Porque, Draco, está sendo muito difícil.

\- O que está sendo difícil? – eu perguntei, confuso.

\- Lidar com o meu desejo por você. – ele falou. – Eu nunca senti isso antes.

\- Acredite, eu entendo disso. – eu falei, sorrindo para ele, com cumplicidade.

Eu não queria que ele ficasse tímido, não havia razões para se envergonhar.

\- Hoje, quando você saiu do chuveiro, eu nem conseguia formar um pensamento coerente. – ele parecia assustado com os próprios sentimentos. – De noite eu sonho com você, as vezes não consigo ficar na cama, eu fico...

\- Excitado? – eu perguntei, me aproximando dele.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, ruborizando.

\- Eu me sinto exatamente assim. – eu garanti. – Você não precisa ficar constrangido.

\- Eu espero que você não se decepcione comigo. – ele falou, demonstrando novamente sua timidez e insegurança.

Ele parecia vulnerável, e isso me dava vontade de tranquiliza-lo, fazê-lo ficar calmo e confiante. Eu não queria que ele tivesse medo de me desejar, medo do que pudesse acontecer entre nós.

\- Harry, isso nunca vai acontecer. – eu disse, e quando disse eu sabia que não havia retorno.

Eu não o afastaria mais, não conseguiria. Eu pertencia a Harry Potter, sempre tinha pertencido, e já não havia mais volta. Eu só podia torcer para que ele me retribuísse da forma como pudesse, me aceitasse e continuasse a me querer ao seu lado, como eu o queria.

Com esse pensamento, eu o beijei.

 _E agora andando, encharcado de estrelas_

 _Eu cantei a noite inteira pro meu peito sossegar_

 _Me fiz tão forte quanto o escuro do infinito_

 _E tão frágil quanto o brilho da manhã que eu vi chegar_

 _E nessa Saga venho com pedras e brasa_

 _Venho sorrindo, mas sem nunca me esquecer_

 _Que era fácil se perder por entre sonhos_

 _E deixar o coração sangrando até enlouquecer_

N.A.: créditos – música Saga de Filipe Catto


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

N.A. – Retornamos a narração do Harry, que é a principal da história. Só em alguns capítulos que trago a versão do Draco, para que possamos olhar como nosso querido sonserino está se sentindo.

E então Draco Malfoy me beijou. Um beijo doce, insuportavelmente lento, fazendo com que a urgência que eu sentia por ele, por seu toque, chegasse a doer fisicamente. Eu toquei seu rosto, seu pescoço, acariciando os cabelos loiros e macios, trazendo-o para mais perto. Fazia cerca de um mês que eu não o beijava daquela forma, mas ele ainda tinha o mesmo gosto inebriante.

Ele aumentou a velocidade do beijo, deitando por cima de mim na cama, descendo sua mão para a minha barriga, acariciando-me por baixo da camisa. De repente ele interrompeu o contato, eu abri os olhos e vi que ele tinha tirado o blazer e os sapatos e começava a desabotoar a própria camisa.

Olhei para ele quase enfeitiçado. Como ele parecia sensual despindo-se daquela maneira, olhando para mim de cima, com os olhos azuis intensos. Sentei-me na cama para tocar o peito dele, levemente, como se fosse possível que um toque brusco maculasse a perfeição que era o corpo de Draco Malfoy.

\- Você é perfeito. – eu suspirei.

Eu já tinha visto o corpo dele muitas vezes naquele mês, mas poder tocá-lo assim, era simplesmente a melhor sensação que eu já tivera na vida.

\- Nem tanto. – ele disse, com algum amargor, olhando para a marca negra no braço.

Eu já tinha visto aquela marca outras vezes, reparado nela, mas nunca tínhamos falado sobre isso. Eu detestava tudo o que significava, detestava mais ainda saber que o corpo de Draco tinha sido violado com aquele símbolo. Que Voldemort tinha marcado a pele dele daquela maneira, como se fosse seu dono.

\- Faz parte da sua história. – eu disse, em tom de aceitação.

\- Você sente aversão? – Draco questionou.

\- Claro que eu preferia que você não tivesse sido submetido a isso. – eu disse, com delicadeza. – Mas para mim você continua perfeito.

Ele sorriu, parecendo verdadeiramente feliz, tocando meu rosto e se aproximando para me beijar novamente. Enquanto eu o beijava, senti que ele começava a despir meu blazer e em seguida desabotoar minha camisa, até que eu estivesse como ele, nu da cintura pra cima.

Ele tocou meu peito como eu o tinha tocado. Segurei a mão dele em cima do meu coração, que batia com força dentro do peito.

\- Veja o que você me faz sentir. – eu sussurrei.

Ele pegou minha mão livre e colocou em cima de seu peito. O coração dele batia como o meu, rapidamente. Eu senti seus batimentos, maravilhado.

\- Há um mês que pelo menos uma vez por dia você faz meu coração disparar. – ele confessou.

\- Eu espero que continue sempre assim. – eu disse, com alguma preocupação. – Eu espero que essa noite seja como você imaginou.

\- Não se preocupe, Harry. – ele me respondeu, com doçura, acariciando meu rosto.

\- Sei que você disse que eu não iria te decepcionar. – eu expliquei minhas inseguranças. – Mas as vezes sinto que posso não corresponder às suas expectativas...

Ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios.

\- Não diz mais nada, não fique pensando. – ele pediu. – Só sinta.

Ele tomou minha boca novamente, em um beijo carregado de sentimento, minhas mãos passeavam pelas costas dele, acariciando seu corpo, puxando-o para mais perto. Nós nos deitamos lado a lado na cama, um de frente para o outro. Então ele passou dos meus lábios para meu pescoço, em seguida para o meu peito, em uma trilha de beijos e carícias.

O toque dele me excitava, acendia todo meu corpo, e ao mesmo tempo parecia transformar a minha alma. Ele me tocava com tanto amor, tanto carinho, que chegava a me emocionar. Eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, por Merlin, nunca poderia ser daquele jeito com nenhuma outra pessoa.

Ele desabotoou minha calça, tocando devagar minha ereção, me fazendo ofegar. Eu o ajudei a me despir completamente, e senti os lábios dele me envolvendo. Foi a melhor sensação que eu tivera em toda minha vida. Eu estava tão excitado que não conseguia pensar, meus lábios se separaram em um gemido baixo enquanto ele me sugava, levando-me a espasmos de prazer.

\- Draco. – eu disse seu nome baixo, como uma prece.

Eu desci a mão para acariciar seu cabelo, enquanto meu corpo todo tremia entregue à mais profunda excitação.

\- Draco, pare. – eu disse, com alguma urgência, quando senti que ele me levava ao limite.

Ele ergueu-se, uma preocupação tingia seu rosto perfeito.

\- Eu não quero assim. – eu expliquei. – Eu quero sentir você.

Eu disse do modo mais explícito que a minha timidez permitia, sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho de constrangimento com o que eu pedia. Mas um sorriso tomou o rosto dele, mostrando que ele tinha entendido. Ele terminou de tirar as próprias roupas, enquanto eu olhava maravilhado para seu corpo.

Ele fez o que eu imaginava ser um feitiço lubrificante, e desceu os dedos para meu corpo, introduzindo lentamente um deles dentro de mim. Eu ofeguei com a estranha e íntima sensação, puxando as pernas na direção do meu peito, dando mais espaço a Draco. Ele introduziu um segundo dedo, movimentando-os com delicadeza, me arrancando um gemido.

\- É desconfortável? – ele me perguntou, cuidadoso.

\- Não. – eu respondi, completamente entregue.

Então os dedos dele me abandonaram e senti que tocava-me com sua ereção, lentamente introduzindo seu membro dentro de mim. Uma dor aguda fez meu corpo ficar tenso. Sentindo meu corpo se contrair, Draco ficou completamente imóvel dentro de mim, parecendo fazer força para controlar a excitação e o ímpeto de se movimentar.

\- Está tudo bem. – eu disse, baixinho.

Mas ainda assim ele esperou. Estendeu a mão para acariciar meu peito, até que entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, segurando a minha mão com firmeza. Meu corpo foi se acostumando a invasão, e sentindo meu relaxamento, Draco começou a movimentar-se dentro de mim, me fazendo ofegar com as sensações.

Conforme o ritmo aumentava, eu me sentia cada vez mais entregue, como se estivesse pouco a pouco sendo marcado como dele. Ele tocou a minha ereção, com movimentos contínuos, me masturbando enquanto investia para dentro de mim.

Minha respiração era completamente irregular, eu me sentia envolvido em sensações tão profundas de prazer e de emoção de estar ali com ele. Os sentimentos dele me atingiam a cada toque, como se uma corrente elétrica perpassasse meu corpo a cada vez que ele se jogava para frente. Quando dei por mim, já me movimentava junto com ele, investindo meu corpo contra o dele, estimulando seus movimentos dentro de mim.

E em um determinado momento não pude mais aguentar, joguei a cabeça para trás no orgasmo mais intenso que já tinha sentido em toda a minha vida, mordendo o lábio inferior para controlar o grito abafado em minha garganta.

Hipnotizado por Draco Malfoy, não pude tirar os olhos dele em momento algum, vendo sua expressão de prazer quando meu corpo se contraiu em gozo, se entregando a tremores involuntários, de modo que segundos depois ele me seguiu, investindo contra meu corpo uma última vez, despejando-se para dentro de mim.

Ele deixou-se cair exausto sobre meu corpo, a respiração rápida, o coração batendo forte pressionado contra o meu peito. E eu o abracei, acariciando suas costas, seu cabelo, sua pele macia, cada parte do seu corpo que eu podia alcançar, quase que com reverência.

\- Você está bem? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

\- Sim. – eu disse, muito baixo, inebriado por todas aquelas sensações.

Eu estava assustado com a intensidade, com a força daquele ato. Eu não sabia nem que era possível que alguém se sentisse assim.

\- Tem certeza? – ele rolou para o lado, e eu me virei para ficar de frente para ele. Ele me olhava com preocupação. – Eu fiz você sentir dor...

\- Acho que é normal, eu nunca tinha feito antes. – eu comentei.

\- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse, os olhos brilhando.

\- Não sinta. – eu pedi. – Você foi tão paciente...

\- Eu fiz o máximo que pude para ter cuidado. – ele explicou. – Mas foi quase impossível me controlar... estando assim com você...

– Os outros homens com quem você... se relacionou, eles provavelmente também sentiam um pouco de dor, não? – eu questionei.

Ele fez uma careta.

\- Acho que não, eles já tinham feito isso muitas outras vezes. – Draco refletiu.

\- Eles devem ter ficados todos loucos por você. – eu apontei.

Ele era um amante incrível, era impossível que alguém tivesse dormido com Draco Malfoy sem se apaixonar perdidamente por ele.

\- Na verdade não. – Draco respondeu, franzindo a testa. – Todos me disseram que eu era bonito, mas muito frio, distante...

\- Você não é nada disso! – eu disse, com indignação, alterando um pouco o tom de voz.

Draco sorriu para mim.

\- Talvez eu fosse assim com eles porque estava frustrado. – ele falou. – Porque eu procurava em neles o que eu sabia que só encontraria em você.

Eu senti meu rosto ruborizar com aquela colocação.

\- O que está passando pela sua cabeça agora? – ele quis saber.

Eu fiquei mais vermelho do que achei que fosse possível. Eu não podia responder aquela pergunta, depois de tudo aquilo que eu tinha sentido, que tinha experimentado naquela noite. Era tudo forte demais, intenso demais.

\- Não sei se consigo responder a isso agora. – eu disse, olhando para um ponto fixo no peito dele, afim de evitar seu olhar.

\- Você prometeu que sempre ia responder sinceramente à essa pergunta. – ele puxou meu rosto para cima.

Eu respirei fundo.

\- Bom, me sinto completamente constrangido de ter que olhar para você e dizer essas coisas. Porque isso que fizemos hoje foi... foi diferente de tudo que ... eu nunca... Draco não me faça continuar... – eu implorei.

Ele me olhou, a sobrancelha franzida.

\- Você está arrependido? – ele perguntou.

\- Não! – eu quase gritei. – Você precisa realmente ouvir não é?

Ele parecia perdido, inseguro.

\- Draco, foi perfeito. Cada segundo. – eu falei, garantindo. – Eu nunca senti tanto prazer.

Ele me encarava, sério.

\- Eu senti sua entrega. – ele disse, os olhos firmes nos meus. – Eu não esperava que você se entregasse tão completamente, sem reservas... me assustou. Sua confiança em mim... eu não tinha ideia que já era tão forte.

\- Eu sou seu. – eu disse, simplesmente.

Porque aquilo explicava tudo. A minha confiança, a minha entrega, os meus sentimentos, o meu desejo, o meu prazer, a forma como eu o enxergava, tudo o que via nele... Tudo isso, era porque eu era dele. Para mim era como uma epifania, eu tinha descoberto que durante toda minha vida eu tinha esperado por Draco Malfoy.

\- O que? – ele questionou, chocado, sua voz mais alta que o normal.

\- Eu sou seu. – eu repeti, com confiança. – É por isso que aconteceu dessa forma. Essa é a razão da minha entrega. Eu sempre fui seu, eu só não sabia disso ainda.

Os olhos deles transbordaram, lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, que ele tentou limpar com as costas das mãos, mas elas continuaram a verter dos seus olhos, teimando em cair. Ele escondeu o rosto com as mãos, eu sabia que era difícil para ele chorar daquela forma na frente de alguém; então eu o puxei para o meu peito, abraçando-o.

\- Eu quero que você se sinta seguro comigo. – eu disse, em tom de promessa. – O que aconteceu essa noite, foi muito mais do que apenas sexo. Tudo que eu senti... Draco, está muito claro para mim. Eu não vou a lugar algum para longe de você, jamais.

\- Tem certeza? – ele questionou, a voz quase inaudível, abafada contra o meu peito.

\- Você é o lugar aonde eu pertenço, é meu lar. – eu disse, sentindo meus olhos umedecerem também.

\- Harry. – ele disse baixinho, erguendo para mim o rosto úmido, inundado de sentimentos. – Eu sempre pertenci a você, sempre. E a vida toda você foi a única coisa que eu quis de verdade, e também a única coisa que eu achei que morreria sem jamais ter.

\- Você me tem. – eu confirmei.

\- Essa noite... – Draco começou a falar. – Eu quero que você saiba que nunca foi tão incrível, tão maravilhoso com ninguém.

\- É muito bom ouvir isso. – respondi, com toda a sinceridade.

Eu me adiantei para ele, puxando-o para um beijo salgado pelas lágrimas que escorriam em seu rosto. Eu estava completamente perdido em Draco Malfoy, envolvido nele, minha essência misturando-se a dele como se fossemos um só.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

O gosto da boca dele me inebriava, em alguns momentos eu já estava aceso de novo, sentia meu corpo enrijecendo, excitado. Eu afundei meu rosto no pescoço dele, respirando o cheiro da pele de Draco Malfoy, provando-a com os lábios, com a língua.

Eu me espantei por querer mais, e até mesmo ele soltou uma pequena exclamação surpresa quando me sentiu excitado contra o corpo dele.

\- De novo? – ele perguntou, havia um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

Dei uma pequena mordida no lóbulo da orelha dele, vendo o arrepio perpassar seu corpo.

\- Quer tomar um banho de banheira? – eu convidei.

Havia uma grande banheira no meu banheiro na qual que gostava de ficar imerso, deixando a água quente acalmar meu corpo, perdido em meus pensamentos. Jamais tinha entrado ali com Gina, mas meus pensamentos pecaminosos em relação a Draco tinham me impulsionado a fazer o convite.

Ele se ergueu da cama, segurando a minha mão, levando-me em direção ao banheiro. Lá eu fiz uma magia que preencheu a grande banheira com uma água quente e perfumada.

\- Você é realmente o melhor em feitiços domésticos. – ele disse, entrando para dentro da banheira, afundando-se na água quente.

Entrei também, deslizando para o lado dele, sentindo nossos corpos nus deslizando embaixo da água. Eu o beijei novamente, deslizando minha mão pelas suas coxas, acariciando-a de leve. Eu vi o calor avermelhar sua pele, deixando-o ainda mais sensual.

\- Adoro o efeito da água quente na sua pele. – eu murmurei.

Meus dedos tocavam sua barriga, suas pernas, a virilha, sem nunca chegar a tocar sua ereção, que já se pronunciava rija. Ele fechou os olhos, ofegantes, parecendo completamente envolvido pela minha provocação.

\- Por favor. – ele suspirou, me excitando ainda mais. – Me toque.

De repente eu tinha por ele uma urgência desmedida. O empurrei contra a borda da banheira, sustentando-o sob meus braços, erguendo-o um pouco da água, expondo seu membro, a pouquíssimos centímetros do meu corpo.

\- Eu quero descobrir que gosto você tem. – eu disse.

\- Ah... – ele gemeu, baixo.

Eu desci a língua sobre sua ereção, lambendo-a, provando-a. O gosto dele era maravilhosamente excitante, e eu continuei a movimentar os lábios e a língua com lentidão, até envolver grande parte do seu membro, chupando-o devagar.

Eu o sentia se retorcer sob meus braços, e aumentei a intensidade do aperto, forçando-o a ficar parado. Talvez meu toque não fosse tão gentil, mas a urgência que eu sentia, a excitação desmedida, descontrolada, estavam me impedindo de pensar.

Eu o chupava mais forte, com um pouco mais de rapidez, fazendo-o ofegar, morder os lábios e soltar pequenos gemidos impossíveis de conter. Quando vi que ele caminhava para o ápice, desacelerei, chupando-o novamente de forma lenta, sorvendo seu delicioso sabor.

Ele gemeu em protesto, mas eu continuei sugando-o incessantemente e bem devagar, obrigando-o a aguentar minha língua que o provocava e o ritmo que eu impunha, até que seu corpo não aguentasse mais e explodisse sob meus lábios, derramando-se na minha boca em um orgasmo que perdurou por alguns segundos.

Ele relaxou nos meus braços, e eu senti seu corpo tremer, como se não conseguisse se firmar. Eu o puxei para meu peito, afundando parte do seu corpo na água novamente, mantendo-o firme abraçado a mim.

\- E eu achando que seus talentos se resumiam a feitiços domésticos e caçar bruxos das trevas. – ele brincou, ainda de olhos fechados, a respiração ofegante.

\- Foi bom? – eu quis saber.

\- Numa dessas, você pode me causar um ataque cardíaco. – ele falou, com a voz ainda inebriada pelo prazer. – Achei que ia enlouquecer, quanto mais excitado eu ficava mais devagar você fazia...

\- Há um mês que você deita comigo toda noite, com uma calça que mostra todos os contornos do seu corpo, me fazendo desejar te tocar, sentir seu gosto. – eu sorria para ele, confessando. – Eu merecia que durasse um pouco mais.

\- Eu fui praticamente torturado sexualmente porque você é um safado que passou um mês imaginando o que havia embaixo das minhas calças? – ele questionou, sorrindo também.

\- Não que suas calças deixem muito para imaginação. – eu provoquei. – Parece que você as escolheu a dedo para testar minha sanidade.

\- Será possível que eu realmente tenha te causado tudo isso? – ele sorriu, mas havia um fundo de dúvida em sua voz.

\- Você está falando sério? As vezes de madrugada você me abraçava por trás, enquanto dormia, e eu podia sentir sua ereção em mim... eu estava enlouquecendo. – eu disse, indignado. – Eu te desejei tanto...

\- Eu também. – Draco disse. – Desde começamos a dormir juntos tem sido tão difícil me controlar... Eu adoro seu cheiro, ter suas mãos no meu corpo...

Eu o beijei no meio da frase, porque os lábios dele pareciam me convidar e ouvir ele dizendo que me desejava daquela forma colocava fogo na minha excitação. Eu sentia minha ereção doer, rígida, precisando dele.

Draco mordeu com leveza meu lábio inferior, já recuperado dos efeitos do orgasmo que tivera, tocando meu membro.

\- Você está tão excitado. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, com um quê de surpresa.

\- Te chupar foi a coisa mais excitante que já fiz na vida. – eu confessei, de olhos fechados, sentindo sua mão me massageando, me incendiando por dentro.

\- Eu nunca tinha imaginado que você fosse tão safado. – ele me provocou.

\- E eu nunca tinha imaginado que você fosse tão gostoso. – eu respondi, sem abrir os olhos.

Ele riu, me empurrando para borda da banheira. Ansioso por seu toque, eu me ergui e sentei na borda, as pernas abertas para lhe dar espaço. Draco avançou para mim, tomando meu membro nos lábios, chupando-me com desejo e urgência; a intensidade de seu desejo equiparando-se a intensidade do meu. Até que não aguentei mais e gozei em sua boca, sentindo-o sugar cada gota de mim.

Então relaxamos na banheira, um abraçado no outro, até que eu conseguisse novamente formar frases com coerência.

\- E você que jurava que eu fosse heterossexual. – eu lembrei do que ele me dissera um mês antes.

\- Eu não podia estar mais errado. – ele assumiu, rindo para mim.

\- Se você desconfiasse, teria se aproximado de mim alguns anos atrás? – eu perguntei, com curiosidade.

\- Talvez. – ele ponderou. – Acho que não, você nunca gostou muito de mim... Acho que mesmo que eu soubesse que você era gay, eu ia imaginar que você iria preferir estar com outros homens que não eu.

\- Eu nunca desejei nenhum outro homem. – eu disse, baixinho.

Ele sorriu.

\- Quando você me diz essas coisas, eu fico rindo como um idiota, parece que volto a ser um adolescente apaixonado. – ele reclamou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

\- Gosto de você assim, você parece feliz. – eu disse. – Durante esses dias eu tenho relembrado muitas memórias do nosso tempo em Hogwarts, e cheguei à conclusão que eu quase nunca te via sorrir.

\- Eu não tinha muitas razões para isso. – ele falou, ficando sério. – As coisas ficaram muito difíceis com meu pai, principalmente depois do quinto ano, quando ele começou a perceber que eu estava apaixonado por você.

\- Ele descobriu? – eu disse, preocupado, mesmo que não fizesse mais sentido visto que Lucio Malfoy estava em Azkaban e Draco estava seguro, ali, nos meus braços.

\- Quando soube que ele ia atrás de você no Departamento de Mistérios com os outros comensais, eu fiquei em pânico. – ele contou, balançando a cabeça, como se tentasse se livrar de uma memória ruim. – Eu implorei a ele para que não te fizessem nada. Ele ficou furioso, disse que já vinha desconfiando há algum tempo e que se não fosse desejo do Lorde das Trevas que eu permanecesse vivo, ele traria te traria morto para mim naquele dia. Foi depois daquilo que fui obrigado a me tornar comensal da morte, para provar onde estava minha lealdade.

– Eu queria ter descoberto tudo isso antes, sobre o que você sente, sobre o que eu sinto... eu poderia ter te protegido. – eu disse, sentindo dor pelo que já tinha ocorrido.

\- Já passou. – ele disse, sorrindo de leve para mim. – Está tudo bem agora. Talvez tenha acontecido tudo na hora certa, naquele tempo, com toda aquela guerra, talvez tivesse sido muito difícil pra nós.

\- Talvez. – eu disse, ponderando sobre o que ele tinha dito. – Mas acho que teria gostado de fugir para o dormitório da sonserina debaixo da minha capa da invisibilidade.

Ele riu, provavelmente imaginando a cena.

\- Acho que meus colegas ficariam muito insatisfeitos de encontrar o Eleito na minha cama.

\- Seus colegas eu não sei. – eu comentei, rindo. – Mas Merlin sabe que o Eleito teria ficado bastante satisfeito.

E nós rimos juntos, abraçados na banheira. Eu nunca tinha sido tão genuinamente feliz.

\- / -

Na véspera do dia em que Anna iria para Hogwarts, nós ficamos em casa com ela, ajudando-a a arrumar as malas e dando a ela conselhos sobre a escola. A maior parte era sobre permanecer em segurança.

\- Tudo bem, Harry. – ela assentiu com a cabeça, quando eu falava sobre não andar pelos corredores a noite. – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou tomar cuidado.

Eu me sentia um pouco hipócrita enchendo a menina de todos os conselhos que eu mesmo nunca tinha ouvido, tendo me arriscado diversas vezes em passeios noturnos e atividades perigosas e contra as regras de Hogawrts. Mas eu morria de medo que alguém tentasse sequestrar Anna novamente.

\- Estamos falando porque estamos preocupados com você. – dizia Draco. – Não queremos que nada de ruim aconteça.

A própria Anna, que tinha ficado muito insegura de ir a Hogwarts quando tinha recebido a carta mais de um mês antes, agora estava animadíssima para finalmente ir para lá, ser selecionada e aprender magia. Grande parte disso se devia a Victoire Weasley e Teddy Lupin, que também não falavam em outra coisa desde que tinham feito 11 anos.

\- Victoire falou que tem uma lula gigante em um lago perto da escola. – ela disse enquanto dobrava a última blusa do uniforme para guardar na mala.

Nós estávamos os três sentados na cama dela, organizando tudo para o dia seguinte.

\- Tem mesmo. – eu sorri para ela.

Tentei não deixar minhas preocupações estragarem o momento dela. Ir pra Hogwarts tinha sido algo maravilhoso na minha vida, e eu queria que ela tivesse uma experiência tão incrível quanto (embora bem mais tranquila, sem lutas contra bruxos das trevas, basiliscos e dementadores).

\- Estou rezando para não te mandarem para a sonserina. – disse Draco, sério.

Eu não tinha querido admitir, mas vinha pensando a mesma coisa. Embora Draco fosse um sonserino e uma das melhores pessoas que eu conhecia, eu tinha muito receio das companhias que ela poderia ter nessa casa. Sei que Lucio Malfoy tinha dito a Voldemort que os Malfoy eram a única família a conhecer a profecia sobre Anna, eu sentia medo que alguém cujos pais também conhecessem a profecia identificassem Anna como a menina a qual ela se referia.

\- Por que, Draco? – Anna perguntou, surpresa. – Achei que você tinha sido da sonserina.

\- Eu fui. – Draco respondeu. – Mas a sonserina é uma casa que costuma ter muitos filhos de bruxos das trevas.

\- O bruxo que Harry derrotou estudou na sonserina? – a menina questionou.

\- Estudou. – eu expliquei. – E muitos dos seus seguidores também. Mas isso não quer dizer que todo mundo na sonserina é ruim.

\- Draco é muito legal. – ela concordou.

\- Exatamente. – eu confirmei.

Draco Malfoy trocou um olhar comigo, me dirigindo um meio sorriso.

\- Mas eu acho que para você ficar longe da sonserina seria melhor, para sua proteção. – ele explicou.

\- Como posso fazer para não ser selecionada para lá? – Anna pareceu um pouco aflita.

\- Quando chegar a hora, você pode pedir para não ficar na sonserina. Eu pedi, quando tinha a sua idade, e então fui enviado para a grifinória. – eu contei.

\- Você pediu para não ficar na sonserina? – Draco perguntou, surpreso.

\- Já tinham me dito que Voldemort tinha estudado lá. – eu contei. – Me disseram que eu me daria bem na sonserina, mas ainda assim minha escolha foi levada em consideração.

\- Não sabia que isso era possível. – Draco ponderou. – Imagino que você tenha se sentido muito mal com a possibilidade de pertencer a mesma casa de Você-sabe-quem.

\- Draco, porque você não usa o nome de Voldemort? – Anna perguntou. – Você sempre fala "Lorde das Trevas" ou "Você-Sabe-Quem".

\- O Lorde das Trevas foi um bruxo horrível, Anna. – Draco explicou. – Ainda hoje as pessoas sentem medo, mesmo que ele já tenha morrido há 11 anos.

\- Na escola você vai perceber que a maioria das pessoas não usa o nome dele. – eu avisei.

\- Mas você usa. – a menina apontou, os olhos faiscando na minha direção.

\- Uso. – eu me limitei a dizer.

\- Harry sempre foi muito corajoso. – Draco disse a ela, eu ouvi uma nota de admiração na sua voz.

Segurei a mão dele.

\- Eu tive muitas pessoas que me protegeram. – eu disse para ela. – E você também vai ter. Nós somos muito parecidos Anna, nossas histórias se assemelham muito.

\- Eu quero poder enfrentar tudo como você enfrentou, Harry. – ela disse, a intensidade na voz me atordoando.

\- Já vi que teremos outra grifinória na família. – Draco riu. – Você é corajosa como o Harry.

Anna sorriu para ele.

Ao final daquele dia, tudo já tinha sido arrumado. A mala estava pronta com todos os livros, materiais e roupas para que Anna passasse seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. No dia seguinte, nós (seguidos por outros aurores disfarçados) a levaríamos até a Estação de King's Cross.

Jantamos a última noite todos juntos, Lorry estava bem chateado com a partida da menina, visto que os dois tinham se tornado grandes amigos. Até mesmo Marti estava sentida, pois já estava acostumada com a presença da menina em casa, tratando-a como filha.

Mas eu e Draco tínhamos insistido que não era razão para tristeza. Anna voltaria para nós nos feriados e depois nas férias de verão, e nós poderíamos escrever para ela sempre que quiséssemos.

Porém, apesar de dizer tudo isso aos elfos, quando deitamos na cama aquela noite para dormir, Draco lançou para mim um olhar cheio de significado. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele sentia: aquela era nossa filha e nós sentiríamos falta dela.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Na manhã seguinte acordei mais cedo que o normal, pensando na ida de Anna para Hogwarts e no perigo no qual ela se encontrava. As investigações dos aurores continuavam, mas a sensação que eu tinha era que andávamos em círculos.

Tínhamos deslocado alguns aurores para ir até Azkaban, falar com Lúcio Malfoy, mas o comensal da morte já estava completamente insano e não tinha sido capaz de dar qualquer resposta. Também tínhamos voltado a conversar com a sra. Emelina Weber (que tinha sido feita refém pelo grupo de bruxos das trevas que perseguia Anna), mas a velha bruxa não tinha mais nenhuma informação além das que já nos havia dado.

O pior eram os dois aurores desaparecidos na noite da tentativa de sequestro de Anna, até então não tinha se tido qualquer sinal deles. As famílias estavam inconsoláveis, e o Ministério cada vez tinha mais dificuldades para ocultar que algo grave estava acontecendo. Na última semana, as circunstancias levaram a publicação de uma curta nota no Profeta Diário, dando conta do desaparecimento de dois aurores em missão secreta.

Nossas maiores descobertas foram feitas no contato com os aurores no exterior. Havíamos descoberto a profecia era bastante difundida em grupos formados por bruxos das trevas no Oriente, sobretudo na Europa Oriental, no Oriente Médio e na Índia; sendo praticamente desconhecida no Ocidente.

A Rússia parecia ser o país no qual o movimento era mais forte, conclusão a qual havíamos chegado devido à colaboração internacional. Essa informação ia ao encontro do fato de que a sra. Weber tinha identificado que seus sequestradores conversavam em russo. Além disso, através da investigação do corpo inconsciente do homem que tentara sequestrar Anna (que ainda permanecia no Departamento de Mistérios, guardado) tínhamos concluído que a varinha do homem fora produzida por um fabricante russo.

Eu estava muito preocupado com a saída de Anna de casa, porque eu sabia que ao menos parte desses bruxos já tinham identificado nela a menina da profecia. Eles estavam na Inglaterra e o meu receio é que encontrassem aqui mais aliados.

\- Você está preocupado com Anna não é? – questionou Draco, que tinha acordado e me encarava com sagacidade.

\- Estou. – eu admiti. – Já faz mais de um mês e nós descobrimos tão pouco...

\- O que vocês já sabem? – Draco perguntou e então se interrompeu. – Sei que talvez você não possa me contar tudo...

\- Consegui uma autorização com os aurores para que eu possa responder qualquer pergunta que você tenha, devido sua atual condição como pai de Anna. – eu expliquei, lembrando-me daquela vitória que eu tivera em uma das últimas reuniões dos aurores, quando alguns colegas tinham apresentado suas ressalvas quanto a confiar em Draco Malfoy. – Embora a adoção tenha sido orquestrada pelos próprios aurores, o fato é que legalmente você é responsável por ela, de modo que não pode ser negada a você quaisquer informações sobre Anna.

\- Que explicação mais jurídica. – ele falou, parecendo achar graça – Parece que você já teve que fazer essa defesa no Ministério...

\- Sem dúvidas. – eu lhe devolvi um sorriso. – Mas respondendo à sua pergunta: sabemos muito pouco. Nossos contatos no exterior nos mostraram que a Rússia é o país onde a profecia é mais difundida em círculos de bruxos das trevas, o que combina com o fato de que o homem que tentou sequestrar Anna era russo.

\- Ele foi identificado? – Draco perguntou.

\- Sim, o nome dele é Vladimir Hoskov, pertence a uma antiga família bruxa, muito rica. – eu expliquei. – Sabemos que o Ministério da Magia russo está procurando por ele, mas temos um contato de confiança entre os aurores russos que sabe que ele está conosco e que se encontra inconsciente devido ao lilac mortem. É esse auror que tem nos passado informações para nós, mas eu não conheço sua identidade. É Dawlish quem tem contato com ele.

\- Além do contato com aurores de outros países, o que mais vocês tem feito? – ele questionou.

Eu gostaria de poder dar uma enorme lista de ações, mas a verdade é que não tínhamos identificado muitas possibilidades que poderiam ser postas em prática.

\- Não muita coisa. – eu disse, desanimado. – Algumas equipes de aurores foram escaladas para refazer o caminho no qual Anna e a mãe passaram. Conseguimos reencontrar os vilarejos nos quais elas viveram, fizemos algumas perguntas mas ninguém estava muito disposto a falar sobre a menina. Sobretudo porque elas viveram sempre em vilarejos trouxas, acredito que tentando ficar escondidas do mundo mágico, e acabaram gerando muita superstição. Em todos esses lugares, Anna e a mãe foram vistas como pessoas amaldiçoadas, que depois de alguns meses começaram a trazer discórdia, infelicidade, chuvas sem fim e outros infortúnios para os vilarejos. Claro que nós sabemos que isso não foi obra de Anna e da mãe, mas efeitos causados pela presença dos dementadores. Nós colhemos as informações que conseguimos e lançamos o obliviate nas pessoas com quem conversamos.

\- E quanto ao corpo da mãe de Anna? – ele perguntou. – E a casa na qual elas viviam no último vilarejo, aqui no Reino Unido?

\- A casa não tinha nada além de alguns pertences pessoais. – eu contei. – No corpo da mãe encontramos apenas a varinha e um papel com um texto escrito em runas antigas, mas que depois do trabalho de tradução descobrimos se tratar da profecia, sobre a qual você já havia nos informado.

\- A varinha da mãe não deu a vocês nenhuma informação? – Draco, assim como eu, sabia que muito poderia ser conhecido sobre um bruxo através da sua varinha.

\- Descobrimos que ela era indiana, através da identificação do fabricante, mas isso Anna já havia nos contado. – eu expliquei. – Também, através do Prior Incantato, descobrimos que o último feitiço feito pela mãe de Anna tinha sido um escudo de proteção.

\- Foi assim que Anna conseguiu se salvar no dia que a mãe foi assassinada? – Draco questionou.

\- Sim, conversei com Anna sobre isso. – eu contei. – Ela me disse que a mãe a mandou para dentro da casa e que ela viu pela janela quando os homens cortaram a garganta dela. Ela tentou correr na direção da mãe, mas não conseguiu. Em seguida os homens tentaram entrar na casa para pega-la, mas também não conseguiram. Anna me disse que depois de algumas horas eles foram embora, quando souberam que os aurores ingleses já estavam a caminho para investigar o acontecido. No caso, estes aurores foram Rony e eu.

\- A mãe dela deve ter lançado um escudo muito poderoso, para perdurar assim por horas, mesmo após sua morte. – Draco estava admirado.

\- Acreditamos que a magia primitiva dela ter se sacrificado pela filha potencializou o poder de proteção do escudo. – eu informei. – Parecido com o que aconteceu quando Voldemort tentou me matar... você conhece essa história?

\- Sim. – Draco confirmou. – Ele perdeu os poderes porque sua mãe morreu para salvar você. Foi por isso que ele não conseguiu te matar.

\- Quando um bruxo se sacrifica pelo outro, há uma força muito grande de proteção. Isso potencializa a magia. – eu falei, pensando não só na mãe de Anna e na minha própria, mas também em Draco que tinha se disposto a sacrificar por mim, de forma que hoje tínhamos esse vínculo mágico tão forte.

\- O que vocês fizeram com o corpo? – ele perguntou, se referindo a mãe de Anna.

\- Eu insisti para que fosse enterrada em uma clareira bonita, no meio de uma floresta na França. – eu disse para ele. – Foi lá também que enterramos a moça que era secretária no abrigo. Eu sei que a morte de ambas não podia ser divulgada, mas isso não significa que não devam ser tratadas com respeito.

Eu tinha algumas desavenças com determinados colegas aurores por causa de questões como aquela. Para mim, ser auror não poderia se resumir a caçar e prender bruxos das trevas. Tinha que haver uma dimensão ética, uma dimensão humana na profissão.

Eu tinha visto alguns aurores se regozijarem sem pudor quando souberam que a moça que trabalhava como secretária era uma estrangeira sem familiares vivos. De forma que bastou lançar alguns obliviates em seus conhecidos para que pensassem que ela se mudara de volta para o país de origem e o caso tinha sido completamente abafado.

Draco pareceu ver a indignação da minha voz.

\- Você não gosta de como os aurores lidam com algumas situações, não é? – ele perguntou, enxergando dentro de mim.

\- Eu não sou estúpido, sei que a morte dessa moça, o ataque ao abrigo, essas coisas não poderiam ser divulgadas. – eu expliquei. – Mas sair por aí lançando feitiços da memória para que as pessoas simplesmente pensem que ela foi embora... não te parece um pouco desumano? Um insulto à memória da pessoa?

Draco sorriu de leve para mim.

\- A vida toda eu fiz o que era preciso. – ele me explicou, confessando. – como comensal da morte, eu queria apenas salvar minha mãe e proteger você contando todas as mentiras necessárias a seu respeito. No meio disso tudo, houve muitas pessoas que eu vi serem mortas e torturadas, pessoas que eu não salvei com medo de pôr tudo a perder.

\- Também há pessoas que eu não pude salvar... – eu comecei a falar.

\- Mas você é diferente, Harry. Você faz sempre todo o possível, não importa as consequências. – ele falou, a voz cuidadosa, parecendo não querer que eu me ofendesse. – Naquela noite da batalha final quando nos encontramos na Sala Precisa, você poderia ter ido embora sem salvar a minha vida, poderia ter me deixado para trás, para ser consumido pelo fogo. Mas você voltou.

\- Claro que voltei. – eu disse, indignado. Seria possível que ele tivesse me dizendo que eu não deveria tê-lo salvado?

\- Você se arriscou com essa decisão. – ele disse, muito sério. – Você arriscou não só a sua vida, como arriscou a vitória contra o Lorde das Trevas. Você sabia que todo o mundo mágico precisava que você o derrotasse, mas ainda assim você se arriscou por uma única pessoa.

\- Você está dizendo que eu sou inconsequente? – eu questionei, um pouco incomodado.

\- Não fique irritado comigo. – ele falou. – Eu acho maravilhoso que você seja tão humano, é uma das coisas que mais gosto em você. Mas as vezes, é necessário que as pessoas façam essas escolhas que te parecem tão frias, tão antiéticas. Aquela moça, a secretária, ela já estava morta, não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer por ela, você mesmo me disse isso na noite que salvamos Anna. Será que honrar a memória de alguém é mais importante do que guardar um segredo que pode ajudar a proteger não apenas Anna mas todo o mundo mágico?

Eu permaneci em silêncio por alguns segundos, refletindo sobre tudo aquilo que ele tinha me dito. Eu não conseguia levar as coisas daquele jeito, nunca conseguiria. Mas ele estava certo quando insinuava que eu deveria respeitar as decisões dos demais aurores, afinal estávamos todos do mesmo lado, eles também estavam fazendo o possível para manter Anna e o mundo bruxo a salvo.

\- Às vezes eu gostaria de ser mais sonserino. – eu reclamei.

Draco Malfoy soltou uma risada encantadora.

\- Você não teria durado uma semana na sonserina. – ele sorriu, o olhar malicioso.

Eu me aproximei dele, abraçando-o. Ele me abraçou de volta, trazendo alguma paz para o meu peito. A sensação no entanto foi breve, pois logo ouvi a voz calma e controlada de Draco, me dizer em tom de consolo:

\- Sobre o plano de ação dos aurores, me parece que vocês estão fazendo todo o possível...

\- Mas não é o suficiente. – eu disse, uma nota de pânico na voz. – Na verdade o que me preocupa é que nada será o suficiente. Não se trata de um bruxo que a gente possa derrotar, como Grindelwald ou Voldemort.

\- Eu já pensei nisso também. – Draco falou, em voz baixa. – Não podemos matar uma ideia. Por mais que a gente prenda algumas dessas pessoas, sempre haverá outras que acreditarão na profecia. É como a ideologia do sangue puro, você matou o Lorde das Trevas, mas não matou essa ideologia, ela persiste.

\- Eu sei. – eu concordei. – Mas eu não posso permitir que nada aconteça a Anna.

\- A profecia diz que ela pode se tornar uma bruxa das trevas, mas também diz que ela pode ser alguém que vai lutar contra tudo isso. – Draco ponderou. – Infelizmente acho que não podemos fazer mais nada, além de protege-la até que ela cresça e se torne quem ela escolher ser.

\- Essa é a principal parte do plano dos aurores e da Ordem da Fênix nesse momento. – eu disse. – Estamos todos entendendo que proteger Anna e impedir que ela vá para o lado das trevas é essencial para todo o mundo mágico. Mas para mim, Draco, é muito mais do que o receio de que ela possa apresentar uma ameaça para todos nós...

\- Eu sei. – ele assentiu, fazendo eco aos meus pensamentos. – Seu maior medo é o que farão com ela se a pegarem, o tipo de tortura, de lavagem cerebral a qual ela será submetida para se transformar no que eles querem.

\- Exatamente. – eu concordei, surpreso. – Como você...?

\- Como eu sei? – ele disse, sem me deixar completar a pergunta. – Porque eu me sinto igual a você. Eu sei que essa adoção foi parte de um plano, mas para mim Anna é como uma filha de verdade.

\- Ela é nossa filha, nossa família. – eu respondi, porque não havia nada no mundo que me convencesse do contrário.

Draco segurou com força minha mão.

\- E nós vamos lutar por ela. – ele garantiu.

\- Kingsley está liderando o que parece ser uma missão que durará muitos anos. – eu contei. – Ele estabeleceu três objetivos principais para os aurores: a proteção de Anna, o controle internacional e o sigilo absoluto. O sigilo é para impedir que a profecia se espalhe e ganhe mais adeptos e o controle internacional tem sido feito junto a aurores de outros países, para mapear e manter sob vigilância grupos que possam estar atrás de Anna.

\- Me parece um bom plano... – Draco apontou. – Dentro do que é possível ser feito.

\- Eu esperava que pudéssemos fazer mais. – eu disse, insatisfeito com a situação.

\- Eu sei, Harry. – ele me olhou, o rosto inundado de uma emoção que não consegui identificar. – Você sempre foi assim, nunca desistiu de nada. Por mais que te dissessem que não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Eu olhei para ele com ternura. Era tão bonito o jeito como ele me via, as palavras dele pareciam carregar um certo orgulho, as vezes, quando ele falava de mim.

Eu toquei o rosto dele, vendo-o se inclinar na direção da minha mão.

\- Eu espero poder ser esse Harry Potter que você enxerga. – eu disse, com sinceridade. – Às vezes, sinto medo de não conseguir ser o homem que você espera que eu seja.

\- A cada dia que eu passo perto de você, vendo o jeito como você age, ouvindo as coisas que você diz... – ele disse, com um fervor inesperado na voz. - A cada dia eu vejo mais em você o homem por quem me apaixonei.

Eu me aproximei dele, puxando-o para um beijo apaixonado. Draco Malfoy parecia ao mesmo tempo me fazer sentir tão confiante e tão inseguro, tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão vulnerável.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Depois daquela conversa, eu sentei à mesa junto com Harry, Anna, Marti, Lorry e Teddy, afilhado do Harry, que iria conosco para a estação. Era um menino alegre e agitado, que tinha herdado da mãe as características de um metamorfomago, tendo a cor do seu cabelo alterada com frequência. Aquele dia, ele exibia um vermelho vibrante e estava muito animado para finalmente ir para Hogwarts. Durante o café da manhã, percebi em Anna a mesma animação.

Eu, no entanto, estava muito preocupado e conseguia ver a mesma preocupação no rosto de Harry. Aquela conversa sobre as ações dos aurores tinham me deixado um pouco desanimado, porque tinham me feito concluir que muito pouco poderia ser feito e que Anna estaria em perigo permanente. Harry tinha dito que ela era nossa família, e era verdade. Eu me sentia cada vez mais assim, queria protege-la, fazer o possível para que ela ficasse segura e feliz.

\- Como vai ser organizada nossa ida a King's Cross? – eu perguntei.

\- Nós vamos em um carro do ministério, protegido por aurores. – Harry explicou. – Lá vamos seguir contando com proteção, haverá aurores disfarçados com poção polissuco.

\- O que é poção polissuco? – perguntaram Teddy e Anna ao mesmo tempo.

\- É uma poção que faz você ter aparência de outra pessoa. – Eu expliquei.

\- É muito legal. – Harry contou, sorrindo para as crianças. – Foi assim que entrei escondido no salão comunal da sonserina no segundo ano.

Engasguei com o café.

\- Você o que? – eu perguntei, muito surpreso.

\- Você não se lembra uma vez, no segundo ano, um dia que Crabbe e Goyle voltaram tarde para o salão comunal da sonserina, eles estavam muito esquisitos, te perguntaram se você sabia quem era o Herdeiro de Sonserina e você disse que não?

\- Me lembro. – eu disse, me recordando vagamente daquilo. – Achei estranho, logo depois eles deram uma desculpa e saíram correndo do salão comunal...

\- Éramos eu e Rony. – ele riu um sorriso travesso. – Estávamos investigando.

\- Você quebrou todas as regras daquela escola não é Potter? – eu disse, impressionado.

\- E você nos dizendo para nos comportarmos. – disse Teddy para o padrinho, lançando a ele um olhar maroto.

\- Estou contando com você para cuidar de Anna, Teddy. – disse Harry, olhando com seriedade para o afilhado. – O que não vai acontecer se você tiver todo o tempo em detenção.

\- Teddy tem a mesma idade que eu. – Anna disse com indignação, como se não o considerasse capaz de protege-la.

\- Mas é alguém com quem você pode contar, Anna. – Harry disse a menina, aconselhando-a. – Você vai ter que guardar muitos segredos na escola. Nunca vai poder contar como foi sua infância, nunca vai poder contar as coisas que aconteceram com você.

\- Eu sei. – Anna disse, com impaciência, voltando-se para Harry. Já tínhamos repassado aquilo muitas vezes. – Direi que não conheci meu pai e que minha mãe era uma trouxa, prima em terceiro ou quarto grau da sua mãe, Lilian. Minha mãe foi morar na índia quando criança, então ela e Lilian nunca se conheceram. Então esse ano quando minha mãe morreu de uma doença trouxa e eu vim viver com você, meu último parente vivo. O que teria sido uma sorte, já que eu também nasci bruxa. Quando cheguei à Inglaterra passei um dia no Abrigo, mas logo depois o Ministério autorizou minha adoção por você e pelo Draco.

\- Sabemos que você já decorou o que dizer, Anna. – eu disse, com bondade. – Mas é preciso ter cuidado, você pode deixar escapar muita coisa em uma conversa. Teddy e Victoire são seus amigos, eles sabem a verdade e vão te ajudar a proteger seu segredo.

\- E se alguém desconfiar? – Anna disse, começando a ficar preocupada. – E se eu disser alguma coisa errada?

\- Fique calma, você não está sozinha. – eu respondi. – Além de conversar com Teddy e Victoire, você pode sempre escrever para nós. Também pode chamar Lorry se precisar de ajuda, embora discretamente.

\- Elfos Domésticos podem aparatar, mesmo em Hogwarts. – Lorry disse, com orgulho na voz. – E agora sei muitas magias legais que podem tirar você de problemas.

Anna sorriu para o amigo, segurando a mão do Elfo.

\- Lorry sempre estará pronto para ir ajudar a menina Anna. – Disse Marti com doçura, que já tinha se afeiçoado muito a Anna e a tratava com o mesmo instinto materno que tratava o próprio filho.

\- Além disso, em alguma emergência você pode falar com a diretora da escola, Minerva McGonagall, e também com o atual diretor da Grifinória, Neville Longbottom. – Harry falou. – Os dois são membros da Ordem da Fênix, você pode confiar neles.

\- Longbottom virou professor em Hogwarts? – eu perguntei, levemente surpreso.

Não tinha sido ele que uma vez perdera todas as senhas da semana e tinha deixado Sirius Black entrar no castelo? Como agora era professor e ainda por cima diretor de uma casa? Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar a imagem infantil que eu tinha de Longbottom. Afinal no sétimo ano em Hogwarts o garoto já estava completamente mudado e tinha se mostrado um líder entre os alunos na resistência contra Voldemort.

\- Sim, de Herbologia. – Harry respondeu.

\- Eu queria perguntar mais uma coisa. – Anna disse, um pouco incerta.

\- O que, Anna? – Harry perguntou, gentil.

\- Todos os lugares onde eu morei, depois de alguns meses aqueles seres horríveis começaram a aparecer... os dementadores. – ela falou, lembrando-se do nome. – Como saberemos que isso não vai acontecer em Hogwarts?

\- Hogwarts tem proteções mágicas para isso. – Harry explicou. – E a diretora sabe da situação, vai cuidar para que eles fiquem afastados da escola.

Anna pareceu respirar mais aliviada.

Naquele momento a campainha chegou anunciando a chegada do carro do ministério. Entramos os quatro no veículo trouxa, colocando os pertences de Teddy e Anna no porta-malas. Anna e Teddy se sentaram com Harry no banco de trás, ansiosos pelo que estava por vir. Carvão, o gato, dormia tranquilamente no colo da menina. Eu sentei-me no banco do carona, ao meu lado o auror que dirigia o veículo.

Logo chegamos a estação, embora os trouxas tivessem que lidar com uma confusão de congestionamento de carros nas ruas, o que sem dúvida atrasava as viagens de um ponto a outro. Descemos do carro e vi que Harry olhava para os lados, checando a presença de aurores ao redor e procurando por possíveis ameaças.

Andei com calma ao lado das crianças, levando-as na direção da Plataforma 9 1/5. Harry estava sério, embora se esforçasse para responder às perguntas e comentários que Anna e Teddy faziam enquanto caminhávamos. Finalmente atravessamos juntos a parede que nos levava para o interior da plataforma, enxergando o Expresso Hogwarts que já recebia vários alunos.

Gui Weasley e sua esposa, Fleur, nos encontraram lá, com sua filha Victoire. As três crianças se cumprimentaram, com ansiedade, e ficamos por alguns minutos observando os alunos de Hogwarts despedindo-se de suas famílias e entrando no trem.

\- Comportem-se. – Harry disse para Teddy e Anna, antes deles embarcarem.

\- Lembre-se de tudo que falamos. – eu disse para Anna, o peito cheio de preocupações.

Anna correu para me abraçar, e eu a abracei de volta, o peito tomado de emoção. Eu tinha desenvolvido um carinho, um afeto sem medidas por aquela criança. Anna era minha responsabilidade e o meu legado para o mundo. Eu que nunca tinha imaginado passar a diante o nome Malfoy, agora havia aquela menininha, uma Malfoy-Potter, que eu amava como filha.

\- Você é nossa filha. – eu repeti para ela o que Harry já tinha me dito mais cedo. – Você sempre vai ser nossa filha.

Eu vi uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos castanho escuros da menina, escorrendo por sua bochecha cor de chocolate, e senti os meus próprios se umedecerem. Quando dei por mim, Harry já estava ao nosso lado, abraçando Anna também.

\- Estamos esperando você para o natal. – ele disse, a voz embargada. – Nos escreva hoje assim que for selecionada, Victoire tem uma coruja, pode emprestá-la para você.

\- Pode deixar. – a menina sorriu para nós.

Harry se voltou para o afilhado, para abraça-lo também.

\- Seu pai estaria orgulhoso de te ver entrando em Hogwarts. – ele disse gentilmente para o menino.

Eu me lembrava do pai do garoto, Remo Lupin, que tinha sido nosso professor em Hogwarts no terceiro ano, ministrando a disciplina de DCAT, até todos descobrirem que ele era um lobisomem. Mais tarde, ele se casou com Ninfadora Tonks, minha prima de sangue, visto que sua mãe Andrômeda Tonks era minha tia. Antes de se casar ela tinha sido Andrômeda Black, assim como minha mãe tinha sido Narcisa Black, antes de se tornar uma Malfoy.

\- Vou cuidar dela, Harry. – o menino prometeu, se referindo a Anna.

Teddy abraçou Harry de volta, e depois ele, Anna e Victoire embarcaram no Expresso Hogwarts, sentando-se próximos de uma janela onde eu e Harry podíamos vê-los. Alguns minutos depois, vi o trem partir e os três abanarem as mãos para nós, se despedindo.

\- Espero que fique tudo bem. – eu disse a Harry.

Harry, no entanto, não respondeu. Ele não parecia nem ter ouvido o que eu tinha dito, ou prestado atenção nas crianças abanando para nós. Seu olhar estava fixo em alguma coisa à sua esquerda. Vi Gui Weasley olhando na mesma direção que ele, com desconfiança.

\- É um russo. – Gui disse, baixo.

Gui Weasley trabalhava no Gringotes e conhecia pessoas de muitos países diferentes. Ele também era membro da Ordem da Fênix e vinha ajudando os aurores nos contatos internacionais.

\- E quem é aquele ao lado dele? – Harry questionou. Me parece britânico.

\- Não o reconheço. – Gui falou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Me adiantei para o lado deles, seguindo o olhar dos dois, a fim de ver afinal de quem eles falavam. Vi o homem que Gui Weasley tinha identificado como russo, cuja presença ali significava que eles estavam vigiando Anna e esperando um momento de negligencia nossa para sequestra-la.

Mas então eu olhei para o homem ao lado dele, e meu sangue gelou.

Senti meu corpo todo tremendo em fúria e medo. Eu conhecia aquele homem, eu pensava em pânico, eu não o via há mais de 11 anos. Aquele era o bruxo, o comensal de segunda categoria a quem o Lorde das Trevas havia me dado. Aquele era o homem que me estuprara, que me fizera viver o mais horrível momento de toda a minha vida.

\- Aquele era um comensal da morte. – eu falei, muito baixo, a voz falhando.

De repente a mão de Harry estava em meu ombro.

\- O que aconteceu, Draco? – ele me encarava, os olhos verdes cheios de preocupação. – Quem é esse homem?

\- Não sei seu nome. – eu disse, me sentindo estrangulado. – Mas é ele, Harry. É ele.

Harry leu o pânico em meu rosto, ele entendeu.

\- Sou eu, o Rony. – disse um homem gordinho e baixinho que tinha se aproximado de nós. Weasley estava disfarçado com polissuco, como outros aurores naquele dia. – Os aurores os cercaram. Vamos pega-los.

\- Gui. – eu escutei, Harry dizer. – Leve Draco para a Toca. Não saia do lado dele um segundo, até eu voltar.

Eu quis protestar, mas não tive forças para dizer mais nada. Eu estava paralisado pelo pânico. Me senti ser levado dali por Gui Weasley, que tinha acatado sem nenhum questionamento a ordem de Harry. Ele aparatou comigo alguns segundos depois e eu registrei brevemente que tinha sido levado para uma casa que eu não conhecia, onde Molly Weasley olhava para mim com preocupação.

Mas não cheguei a ver mais nada, meu pânico foi tomando cada parte do meu corpo e eu me senti ser arrastado para imensidão lilás que eu já conhecia bem dos meus pesadelos posteriores ao lilac mortem. Era a primeira vez que eu era levado para aquele estado sem estar dormindo.

No imenso mundo lilás, onde eu não tinha corpo, não tinha dor, nem sensações. Eu era todo feito do meu pânico e desespero. As memórias daquele dia em que eu tinha sido machucado e violado de todas as formas assaltaram meu pensamento, se tornaram tudo o que eu era, tudo o que eu podia pensar.

E eu gritei, gritei na prisão da minha inconsciência, num pedido desesperado de socorro. Gritei até perder a voz, perder toda a razão, toda a memória, toda a capacidade de pensar. Gritei pelo que me pareceram horas, na mais profunda agonia, até mergulhar numa dormência inquieta, profunda e lilás.

\- \\\ -

Quando voltei à consciência, eu me descobri deitado em uma cama confortável, em um cômodo de temperatura agradável. Eu ainda não conseguia abrir os olhos, mas sentia que alguém mantinha um olhar vigilante sobre mim.

\- Rony! – eu ouvi a voz de Granger vindo de uma curta distância, ela parecia muito aflita. – O que aconteceu? Onde está Harry?

Senti que alguém se levantava ao meu lado.

\- Está tudo bem. – era a voz de Rony Weasley. – Harry foi tomar um banho. O curandeiro mandou que ele esfregasse uma poção nos hematomas.

Hematomas? Harry estava machucado? Eu sacudi na cama, o medo me invadindo, finalmente conseguindo abrir os olhos.

\- Ele está acordando. – disse Granger.

Eles se voltaram para mim.

\- Fique calmo, Malfoy. – Weasley falou. – Você está bem.

\- Harry? – eu questionei, fazendo força para levantar da cama.

Weasley me empurrou de volta contra o colchão.

\- Harry está bem, não se machucou seriamente. – ele contou. – Ele já estará aqui. Por favor colabore e fique deitado, Harry vai me matar se eu te deixar levantar.

Eu me forcei a relaxar de volta contra o colchão.

\- Porque não nos conta o que aconteceu? – sugeriu Ganger. – Acho que eu e Malfoy gostaríamos muito de saber.

Eu concordava com ela fervorosamente.

\- Bom, estávamos cuidando para que Anna embarcasse em segurança para Hogwarts, como vocês já sabem. – contou Weasley, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. Vi Granger ocupar um outro banco vago no quarto. – Foi quando identificamos um bruxo russo junto de um ex comensal da morte. Foi Malfoy quem o identificou, nós não o conhecíamos, ele viveu todos esses anos na clandestinidade. Não havia sido julgado.

\- Haviam muitos aurores em King's Cross? – Granger questionou.

\- Estávamos eu, Elizabeth Smith e Dawlish disfarçados, foi Dawlish quem reconheceu o homem como um bruxo russo ligado às artes das trevas. Quando nos aproximamos de Harry, Gui também já tinha percebido que se tratava de um russo. Foi então que Harry pediu que Gui levasse Malfoy embora. – Weasley explicou, olhando para mim ao dizer meu nome. – Nós cercamos os dois homens, eu desarmei o russo e Elizabeth o outro. Agimos do modo mais discreto o possível. Não poderíamos leva-los para o ministério, para não chamar atenção. Então fizemos feitiços para que eles não pudessem enxergar ou se mover e os levamos para um esconderijo dos aurores, usado em algumas missões. Foi uma sorte tudo ter acontecido quando a plataforma já se esvaziava e o trem para Hogwarts já tivesse partido. Ninguém prestou muita atenção em nós.

\- E nesse esconderijo, o que aconteceu? – eu quis saber. Tentei diminuir o tom de exigência na voz, sem sucesso. – Por que Harry se machucou?

\- Se machucou porque agiu como um trouxa idiota. – Weasley disse, a voz irritada. – Tudo estava bem. Eu e Harry ficamos de guarda enquanto Dawlish e Elizabeth foram em busca de Kingsley e alguns outros aurores para interrogarmos os dois homens e depois decidir o que fazer com eles. Mas então, Harry tirou os feitiços que imobilizavam e cegavam um dos homens, o britânico, que tinha sido comensal.

Eu senti meu sangue gelar com a lembrança daquele homem.

\- Harry exigiu saber o nome dele. Lhe lançou uma Cruciatus quando ele não quis responder. – Weasley contou.

\- Harry? Uma Cruciatus? – Granger parecia assombrada. – Ele não faz esse tipo de coisa.

\- O homem disse que se chamava Charles Frillan. Eu disse a Harry que esperasse os outros para começar o interrogatório, mas ele não parecia estar me ouvindo. Foi quando o estúpido homem começou a provoca-lo. – Weasley disse, olhando para mim com o canto do olho. – O tal Frillan disse que tinha visto no jornal que Malfoy e Harry eram um casal.

\- O que mais ele disse? – eu questionei, sentindo o peso daquela humilhação me esmagando novamente.

Weasley olhou para mim como quem se desculpa.

\- Ele te chamou de "o lindo menino Malfoy" e disse o que tinha feito com você. – ele falou, a voz baixa.

\- Agora todo mundo sabe. – eu me senti derrotado.

\- Só eu e Harry estávamos lá quando ele contou. – ele me disse. – Talvez ele até diga para mais algum auror, mas nenhum de nós vai espalhar essa história Malfoy.

Eu sondei os olhos de Rony Weasley, estudando se poderia confiar mesmo nele. Granger olhava para mim com um misto de curiosidade e pena, talvez querendo saber o que tinha de fato me acontecido. Mas ela não ia insistir nesse assunto, grifinórios eram muito honrados pra isso.

\- E depois, o que houve com Harry? – Granger quis saber.

Eu vi Weasley ficar vermelho, talvez de raiva ou de irritação.

\- Ao invés dele lançar uma boa azaração no homem por tudo que ele fez com Malfoy, ou até torturar o desgraçado por alguns minutos, Harry se aproximou de mim e me fez jurar por todos os anos de amizade que tínhamos que eu não interferiria no que ele ia fazer. – Weasley disse em tom de reprovação. – E então me deu sua própria varinha e avançou para o homem como um trouxa.

Eu fechei os olhos, sem acreditar na notícia. Me lembrei do que Harry tinha me dito quando eu havia contado do estupro. Ele tinha dito que gostaria de matar aquele homem com as próprias mãos, mas na época achei que era uma força de expressão. Eu tinha achado até bonito o jeito que ele tinha jurado me defender. Mas agora, eu me sentia completamente exasperado com aquela idiotice.

\- O homem era enorme. – Weasley falou, a voz alterada. – Harry partiu para cima dele como um animal, eu nunca tinha visto nada assim. Ele o socava em todos os lugares. Mas Frillan era muito forte, Harry apanhou muito dele.

\- E você não fez nada Rony? – Granger parecia muito irritada com a imbecilidade dos dois.

\- Harry me fez jurar. – Weasley disse, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

\- E como acabou? – eu quis saber.

\- Quando os aurores voltaram, e todos viram como Harry estava alterado, me mandaram trazer ele de volta. Disseram que ele não tinha condições de participar do interrogatório, que amanhã seríamos avisados a respeito do que tínhamos descoberto e do que afinal foi feito com os dois bruxos. – Weasley contou, parecendo bastante incomodado de não ter podido participar do interrogatório e das decisões. – Harry resistiu. Discutiu com Kingsley. Ele estava alucinado, foi preciso que eu e Elizabeth o segurássemos para tirá-lo de cima do comensal. Nós o trouxemos a força para casa.

\- Se passaram quase 20 anos e vocês ainda são dois idiotas que não sabem seguir regras. É muito bem feito terem sido expulsos do caso e não terem podido participar do interrogatório. – Granger disse, ralhando com o marido. – Você já imaginou se Harry tivesse se machucado seriamente? Você ia ficar lá só olhando até quando?

Weasley ficou alguns segundos olhando para a esposa com cara de bobo, parecendo não saber o que dizer a ela. Granger saiu do quarto batendo a porta e ele logo a seguiu, provavelmente para tentar consertar as coisas.

Tive alguns minutos para digerir o que tinha acontecido.

Logo em seguida, no entanto, Harry entrou no quarto. Ele estava horrível. Um hematoma embaixo do olho direito e outro na bochecha esquerda, os lábios estavam cortados. Eu podia ver marcas roxas ao longo do braço que apareciam em sua camiseta sem mangas. Os nós dos dedos exibiam feios machucados que provavelmente ele conseguira socando a cara do homem.

\- Você é um idiota. – eu disse, profundamente irritado com aquela visão.

\- Vamos conversar em casa. – ele se limitou a dizer, sério. – Você já está bem para ir?

Eu sem dúvida concordava com ele que queria ir para casa. Eu queria gritar, repreender Harry Potter em alto e bom som, e preferia não fazer isso na casa dos outros, na frente de vários bruxos com os quais eu não tinha a menor intimidade. Eu assenti com a cabeça e deixei que ele me ajudasse a levantar. Na direção da lareira passamos por Rony e Hermione, Harry se despediu deles com a cabeça e atravessamos a rede de flu.

Em segundos estávamos em casa, Harry me aparava, parecendo com medo que eu caísse. Quando eu cheguei à conclusão que tinha equilíbrio para me manter de pé sozinho, dei um forte empurrão em Harry Potter que caiu no sofá levemente desorientado.

\- Você é um idiota, Harry Potter. – eu gritei para ele, a mesma frase que tinha dito antes.

Ele passou a mão atrás da nuca, parecendo incerto sobre o que dizer.

\- Por favor, não fique tão bravo comigo. – ele pediu, baixinho.

\- Você poderia ter se machucado seriamente! – eu gritei, ignorando seu pedido. – O que você estava pensando? Você é um bruxo, não um maldito trouxa. Se você queria torturar aquele monstro, queria mata-lo, eu nunca teria me oposto. Mas que você fizesse isso como um bruxo.

\- Eu tinha dito antes... – ele começou a se explicar.

\- Eu pensei que fosse uma figura de linguagem, que você estivesse exagerando. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que fosse realmente dar sua varinha para alguém e tentar matar aquele homem enorme com as próprias mãos! – eu continuava a plenos pulmões, extravasando toda a minha raiva.

\- Me desculpe, Draco. – ele disse, levantando e se aproximando de mim com cautela, como se temesse que eu o empurrasse novamente. – Eu não consegui me controlar, quando dei por mim já estava em cima dele. Ele disse tudo o que tinha feito com você, eu me enchi de ódio...

Eu vi um brilho de puro ódio cintilar nos olhos de Harry Potter. Ele chegava a parecer ameaçador com aquele olhar, aquela expressão no rosto. Sem dúvida não era alguém que as pessoas gostariam de irritar.

\- Mas por que, por Merlin, não usar a varinha? – eu questionei.

\- O que ele fez com você, Draco, ele não usou nenhuma varinha. – Harry disse em voz baixa, o tom tomado pela raiva. – Nenhum feitiço que eu fizesse me satisfaria.

Minha irritação inicial ia se amenizando, conforme eu entendia a força presente nas palavras de Harry. Ele tinha sido incrivelmente estúpido, mas ele estava tomado por um profundo ódio pelas coisas que aquele homem tinha feito comigo. Ódio que eu compartilhava.

\- Obrigado. – eu disse de repente, me aproximando dele, o abraçando.

Harry me abraçou com força e não tinha mais lugar pra raiva dentro de mim. Eu estava nos braços de Harry Potter, o lugar onde eu pertencia.

\- Me desculpe, Draco. – ele disse baixinho, novamente.

\- Ninguém nunca me protegeu assim. – eu falei, a emoção tomando meu corpo, minha voz saindo embargada.

\- Eu sempre vou te proteger, sempre. – ele respondeu, a voz intensa, as mãos acariciando o meu cabelo.

Então nós nos beijamos e não houve mais lugar para as palavras. Nos perdemos em beijos apaixonados, senti nossas línguas se tocando e em seguida os lábios dele passeando pelo meu pescoço, meus ombros, fazendo a minha pele arrepiar.

Puxei a camisa dele pela cabeça, revelando o corpo marcado por alguns hematomas. Eu me adiantei para beijar com suavidade cada marca, querendo cuidar dele, odiando novamente as mãos daquele homem horrível que agora tinham maculado o corpo de Harry.

Harry me empurrou com delicadeza para o sofá, e começou a despir o resto da roupa que ainda vestia. Tomado pelo desejo, eu desabotoei minhas próprias calças, retirando-as, e puxei a camisa pela cabeça, atirando-a no chão. Então em poucos segundos estávamos os dois nus, e Harry sentou-se no meu colo sem pudor, uma perna para cada lado do meu corpo.

\- Eu te amo. – ele murmurou.

Eu estava atônito com a revelação. Mal podia acreditar que Harry estava me dizendo aquilo, Harry que eu amara a vida inteira, que eu amara com todo o meu ser, pra quem eu tinha dado tudo que eu sou, cada minuto, cada pensamento, cada batida do meu coração.

Eu me preparei para responder, mas ele tomou meus lábios novamente em um beijo urgente, e eu me senti tomado pelo desejo e pela emoção. Já completamente excitado, senti que Harry descia seu quadril na direção da minha ereção, permitindo-me penetra-lo, enterrar-me completamente dentro dele. Nós começamos a nos mover juntos, em um ritmo perfeito. Tomei na mão a ereção dele, massageando-o, até que nós chegamos juntos ao orgasmo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Respirei fundo, sentindo no meu corpo ainda os reflexos daquele intenso clímax. Não saí do colo de Draco, deixando-me relaxar sobre o corpo dele, nossos corpos se tocando, quentes e suados pelo prazer.

\- Eu também te amo. – Draco falou.

Aquelas palavras atravessaram meu corpo, me eletrizando.

\- Eu acho que você já sabe, mas agora que você falou que me amava eu me dei conta que nunca tinha te dito isso. – ele continuou.

\- É uma coisa muito boa de se ouvir. – eu disse, com sinceridade, acariciando sua bochecha.

Draco me olhava com ternura, e de repente percebi que ele analisava meu corpo. Eu sabia que estava parecendo bem machucado.

\- Está doendo? – ele falou, tocando um hematoma um pouco abaixo das minhas costelas, no lado esquerdo do meu corpo.

\- Não muito. – eu dei de ombros. Na hora não tinha sentido absolutamente nada, de tão alucinado que estava quando parti para cima daquele homem. – Não está tão ruim assim.

\- Parece que um hipogrifo passou por cima de você! – ele exclamou.

\- Você deveria ver o outro cara! – Eu disse em tom de brincadeira.

\- Você bateu muito nele? – Draco quis saber.

Vi um brilho nos olhos dele. Raiva? Ódio? Vingança? Não importava. Era um brilho de satisfação daquele homem ter tido o que merecia.

\- Ele estava quase inconsciente quando me arrancaram de cima dele. – eu confessei, um pouco chocado comigo mesmo, agora que o momento havia passado. – Nunca vi Kingsley tão irritado com um auror.

\- Você não deveria ter brigado com seu chefe. – ele disse, com severidade.

\- Eu sei. Na hora fiquei tão irado, acho que não experimento um ódio tão intenso desde a morte de Voldemort. – eu refleti. – Mas Kingsley disse que esse caso tinha ficado muito pessoal para mim, que ele não ia permitir que eu descumprisse as regras dos aurores.

\- E ele está certo. – Draco comentou. – Talvez seja melhor mesmo que outros aurores façam o interrogatório, sua relação comigo e com Anna podem atrapalhar seu julgamento. Não é à toa que aurores, juízes, medibruxos e pessoas com outras profissões que exigem um trabalho mais frio, rigoroso ou imparcial não podem se envolver em casos ligados aos seus familiares.

\- Eu sei. – eu disse para ele, um pouco deprimido por saber que ele estava coberto de razão.

\- Você deveria se desculpar. – ele sugeriu, acariciando as minhas costas.

\- Talvez, lamento por ter discutido com Kingsley. – eu comentei. – Mas nunca vou me arrepender do que eu fiz essa manhã.

Eu me lembrava do olhar monstruoso daquele homem, enquanto me dizia como tinha arrancado as roupas de Draco na frente de todos os comensais e se forçado para dentro dele, rasgando-o, machucando seu corpo e sua alma. Eu avancei para ele enlouquecido pelo meu ódio, pelo meu desejo de vingar Draco, de causar a mesma dor, a mesma humilhação. Eu nunca iria me arrepender daquilo. Mesmo sabendo que nada que eu fizesse apagaria a dor que Draco tinha sofrido.

\- Sei que você, Rony e todos os outros acham que foi uma estupidez, uma decisão impensada. Mas ele merecia, e eu não me arrependo nem por um segundo. – eu disse, a voz mais intensa do que eu pretendia.

\- Eu sei que ele merecia, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa eu sei disso. – Draco garantiu. – Mas, por favor, me prometa que não vai ser descuidado assim de novo. A profissão de auror já é perigosa sem que você se arrisque além do necessário. Sempre que você sai nessas missões eu fico aflito...

Aquilo me deixou desarmado. Ele estava tentando me proteger, afinal.

\- Eu não quis preocupar você. – eu respondi, os olhos cheios de ternura. – Eu prometo que não vou mais me arriscar tanto, agora eu tenho uma família para quem voltar.

Ele tocou meu rosto com a mão direita, acariciando minha bochecha. Deitei a cabeça sobre o toque dele, sentindo o carinho, amando ser cuidado daquela maneira.

\- Você tem. – ele disse, os olhos azuis marejados. – E agora que finalmente tenho você perto de mim, não posso te perder...

\- Você não vai. – eu segurei o rosto dele entre as mãos.

Ele era lindo. Seu rosto era de longe a coisa mais bela que eu já tinha tido entre meus dedos. Às vezes me surpreendia o fato de eu ter permanecido todos esses anos alheio a ele, afastado, sem nunca me dar conta do que poderíamos viver juntos. Eu depositei um beijo leve nos lábios dele. Ele sorria de um jeito encantador, parecendo maravilhado e feliz. De certa forma eu me sentia do mesmo jeito, nunca tinha esperado viver um amor como aquele. E pensar que tudo tinha ocorrido por causa de um feitiço das trevas.

Lembrar do lilac mortem fez com que algumas preocupações brotassem em meu peito. Quando cheguei à Toca naquele dia, depois de ser expulso do esconderijo dos aurores, eu encontrei Draco na cama, suado e gritando, inconsciente. Ele estava como naquela primeira noite após ser afetado pelo feitiço. Depois daquilo, tinha tido apenas alguns pesadelos mais leves e uns poucos tremores noturnos, que vinham ficando mais esparsos conforme dormíamos mais próximos e ele se sentia mais seguro comigo.

Mas agora aquilo tinha acontecido e ele nem sequer estava dormindo.

\- Fiquei preocupado com os efeitos do feitiço em você essa tarde. – eu falei. – Você não estava nada bem quando eu cheguei.

\- Eu sei. – ele falou, concordando, e eu vi em seu rosto que ele também estava preocupado. – Mas foi ver aquele homem, lembrar do que ele fez comigo, que me arrastou para a inconsciência do lilac mortem. Venho percebendo que o feitiço tem mais poder de me afetar quando eu me sinto mais apavorado, menos confiante.

\- Gostaria que pudéssemos curar isso. – eu respondi, com fervor. – É horrível pensar que esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer com você a qualquer momento e que eu posso não estar ao seu lado para ajudar.

\- Talvez possamos pensar em algum mecanismo para que eu possa te avisar imediatamente quando eu sentir que o feitiço vai me afetar. – ele ponderou. – algo que funcionasse como a marca negra, o Lorde das Trevas tinha o poder de nos convocar a qualquer momento.

\- Ah, nós usávamos galeões no quinto ano, para combinar as reuniões da Armada de Dumbledore. – eu comentei, a menção a marca negra tinha me feito lembrar daquilo. O princípio era o mesmo. – Na época, Hermione fez um Feitiço de Proteu e a moeda ficava quente quando eu mudava a data, avisando da reunião seguinte. Talvez nós pudéssemos fazer o mesmo agora.

\- Sim. – ele disse gostando da ideia, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, talvez por estar impressionado com a inventividade e capacidade de Hermione. – Eu posso mudar as letras no galeão pra dizer o local onde estou, a moeda vai ficar quente, te avisando e você pode vir até mim.

Eu registrei mentalmente que deveria fazer aquilo mais tarde, para que no dia seguinte já pudéssemos sair de casa com as moedas no bolso. Eu estava com muito medo de ficar longe dele e que o feitiço o machucasse. Ele não costumava reclamar muito, mas pelos gritos e pelo pavor que ele expressava, eu imaginava que os efeitos do lilac mortem fossem intensos e muito ruins.

\- Será que não há formas de combater os efeitos do feitiço? Alguma poção ou encantamento? – eu quis saber

\- Poderíamos ir a Mansão Malfoy, lá há uma grande quantidade de livros sobre feitiços das trevas. – ele sugeriu. – Podemos pesquisar.

\- É uma boa ideia. – eu concordei. – Faz tempo que você não vai a mansão?

\- Desde a morte da minha mãe. – ele comentou. – Eu detesto ir até lá, são tantas lembranças ruins...

\- Eu senti muito pela morte da sua mãe. – eu falei, com sinceridade. – Ela me ajudou no último minuto.

\- Minha mãe não se importava se o Lorde das Trevas iria ganhar ou perder, ela só se importava comigo. – Draco falou, a voz repleta de sentimentos. – Foi para protege-la que me tornei comensal da morte, eu sempre soube que eles a matariam se eu desertasse. No final eles a mataram de qualquer jeito.

\- Eu sinto muito, Draco. – eu passei os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o senti me abraçando pela cintura, encostando a cabeça em meu peito. – Não precisamos ir até lá, podemos pedir a Marti e Lorry que procurem os livros.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com a minha sugestão.

\- É tão maravilhoso estar assim com você. – ele suspirou. – Faz tudo ficar bem.

Nós ficamos daquele jeito por mais alguns minutos. Depois, vestimos as calças e fomos para a cozinha, já era tarde afinal, e nenhum de nós tinha comido nada desde o café da manhã. Cozinhei uma macarronada rápida, com molho de queijo e comemos só nós dois, na cozinha mesmo. Fiz alguns feitiços para deixar tudo limpo e organizado, eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de explorar Marti.

O resto do dia se passou tranquilo. Fizemos os feitiços nos galeões e os deixamos prontos para o dia seguinte. Marti e Lorry fizeram uma boa pesquisa na Mansão Malfoy e voltaram com uma dúzia de livros sobre artes das trevas. Eles estavam empilhados na mesinha de centro da minha sala.

\- Alguns desses títulos são proibidos pelo Ministério da Magia. – eu ergui a sobrancelha ao analisar os títulos das obras.

\- Meu pai tinha um lugar oculto na mansão para esconder alguns livros e outros objetos mágicos proibidos. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

Ele sentou-se em uma poltrona pegando um livro, de forma displicente.

\- Ah, olhe esse aqui, "feitiços tenebrosos". – ele leu o título. – Talvez tenha algo sobre o lilac mortem.

Ele manuseava o livro com cuidado. Os livros tinham todos uma brochura elegante, mostrando que eram feitos de material de qualidade. Nenhum deles tinha sido impresso, sendo todos escritos à mão. Pareciam antigos, uma herança que os Malfoy passavam de pais para filhos.

Eu escolhi mais um da pilha, sentando-me na poltrona ao lado da dele.

\- "Magia Negra no Leste Europeu". – eu li. – Acho que vou procurar nesse aqui.

\- Tem certeza que quer ler? – ele questionou, me dando um sorriso torto. – Talvez tenha coisas muito intragáveis para a sua sensibilidade grifinória.

\- Ora, eu sou auror. – eu me indignei.

\- Vá por mim, Potter, aurores conhecem muito pouco de magia das trevas. – ele explicou. – As artes das trevas de verdade, passadas de geração em geração nas famílias puro sangue, são muito mais que meia dúzia de maldições. Eu fui rigorosamente ensinado a compreender esse ramo da magia, durante toda a minha adolescência.

\- Você praticou? – eu quis saber, um pouco enojado. O livro que eu lia descrevia no primeiro capítulo uma poção horrível com entranhas humanas e sangue de unicórnio como ingredientes.

\- Muito pouco. – ele respondeu. – Felizmente a maior parte da magia das trevas é muito complicada para alguém que ainda nem se formou em Hogwarts. E eu nunca tive muita habilidade nisso, porque os feitiços das trevas costumam levar em consideração a intencionalidade do bruxo.

\- É como a Cruciatus. – eu falei, me lembrando de uma lição que eu tinha aprendido muito jovem. – Você precisa querer causar dor.

\- Exatamente. – ele explicou. – O mesmo princípio se aplica a grande maioria das maldições.

Nós dois nos concentramos na nossa leitura. Aquele livro era a coisa mais horripilante que eu já tinha lido na vida, talvez com exceção dos livros sobre horcruxes que eu tinha dado uma olhada quando estava caçando as partes da alma de Voldemort.

Lá para o final do livro encontrei uma referência ao lilac mortem. Mas não havia nenhuma referência ao escudo, ou o lilac vitae feito para trazer de volta a consciência alguém que tinha sido atingido pela maldição. Mas os horrores do feitiço eram descritos com detalhes, a destruição completa do indivíduo, sua alma, seu consciente, sua vida, tudo.

\- Esse fala do lilac mortem. – eu contei. – Mas não pressupõe que haja sobreviventes através do lilac vitae.

\- Esse aqui fala do lilac vitae. – ele contou, lendo um trecho. – "O lilac vitae é utilizado para salvar uma pessoa que, com a utilização de um escudo, for atingida por uma parcela da maldição lilac mortem. O bruxo deve soprar dentro da boca da vítima, dividindo sua força vital, enquanto é realizado o contra feitiço, lilac vitae. O vínculo criado entre os dois bruxos é profundo e indissolúvel. Em dados momentos, sobretudo durante o sono quando o bruxo atingido pela maldição se sente mais vulnerável, o estado de inconsciência dolorosa do lilac mortem pode retornar ao corpo do buxo. Para voltar à consciência ele dependerá do bruxo que realizou o lilac vitae, através da aproximação física ou até da renovação do sopro de vida. Há também a possibilidade de que com treino o bruxo consiga retirar energia vital do vínculo para sair sozinho do estado de inconsciência e até preparar a mente para evitar os efeitos".

\- Parece como treinar oclumência. – eu disse, ponderando. – Ou como tentar resistir a maldição imperius.

\- Diz aqui que há poucos casos de bruxos que foram salvos pelo lilac vitae, e que só se tem notícia de um único caso onde o bruxo conseguiu treinar a mente para evitar ou combater os efeitos do lilac mortem. – ele continuou. – Parece ser algo muito difícil de ser feito.

\- Talvez conforme nosso vínculo fique mais forte, seja mais fácil você retirar energia dele nesses momentos. – eu sugeri.

\- Talvez. – ele concordou. – Nós dormimos abraçados desde o início, mas depois que passamos a ter uma relação mais íntima os efeitos do feitiço diminuíram.

\- Sim, a não ser por hoje faz semanas que você não tem uma crise tão ruim. – eu considerei.

Ele se limitou a assentir com a cabeça. Agora que tinha achado uma possível solução eu sabia que ele não descansaria enquanto não treinasse sua mente, suas capacidades de resistir ao feitiço. Ele já tinha voltado o olhar para o livro, comparando-o com um outro, buscando encontrar outras informações que pudessem ajuda-lo.

Permaneci assim, também, durante um tempo. Tentando descobrir o que eu pudesse para melhorar essa situação.

Quando ficou tarde, a coruja de Victoire entrou pela janela, tirando a nossa concentração. Eram notícias de Anna. Eu e Draco nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo, nos adiantando na direção da coruja. Foi ele quem alcançou primeiro o bilhete, desamarrando-o e abrindo a carta, endereçada a nós dois.

DRACO E HARRY,

ESCREVO DO MEU DORMITÓRIO EM HOGWARTS QUE EU DIVIDO COM VICTOIRE E TRÊS OUTRAS MENINAS: DUAS IRMÃS GEMEAS CHAMADAS HELEN E PENELOPE QUE PARECEM SER MUITO DIVERTIDAS; E UMA MENINA TÍMIDA, MAS MUITO GENTIL CHAMADA SOPHIE.

EU, VICTOIRE E TEDDY FOMOS OS TRÊS SELECIONADOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA E ESTAMOS FELIZES DE PODER FICAR JUNTOS. AMANHÃ NOSSAS AULAS JÁ COMEÇAM, TEREMOS TRANSFIGURAÇÃO E FEITIÇOS DE MANHÃ E DEPOIS POÇÕES NO PERÍODO DA TARDE.

QUANDO DESCEMOS DO TREM UM GIGANTE CHAMADO HAGRID VEIO NOS RECEBER, ELE ME DISSE QUE ERA MUITO AMIGO DO HARRY. FOI MUITO SIMPÁTICO COMIGO E ME CONVIDOU PARA VISITÁ-LO, EMBORA TENHA DITO QUE ACHOU QUE MORRERIA SEM VER EM HOGWARTS UMA CRIANÇA COM O SOBRENOME MALFOY-POTTER.

ACHO QUE TODOS ACHAM MUITO ESTRANHO VOCÊS SEREM UM CASAL (TALVEZ TENHA A VER COM AQUELA HISTÓRIA DE DRACO SER CHATO NO TEMPO DA ESCOLA), MAS EU DISSE PARA TODOS QUE ME PERGUNTARAM QUE VOCÊS SE DÃO BEM E QUE HOJE EM DIA DRACO É MUITO LEGAL.

BEIJOS

ANNA

\- Por Merlin, uma Malfoy na grifinória e ainda por cima espalhando para todo mundo que eu sou legal. – Draco brincou. – Minha reputação está arruinada.

Eu sorri para ele.

\- Que bom eu eles ficaram todos juntos. – eu disse.

\- Aposto que vão ser inseparáveis como você, Granger e Weasley. – ele comentou.

Lendo aquele relato de Anna eu lembrei do meu tempo em Hogwarts. Meus anos na escola tinham sido conturbados, enfrentando um professor com bruxo das trevas saindo pela nuca, um basilisco, centenas de dementadores, um dragão, e o próprio Voldemort. Apesar disso, Hogwarts tinha sido o meu lar, e tinham havido vários bons momentos em cada ano letivo, ao lado de Rony e Hermione. Agora, eu tinha esperança que Anna, mesmo com sua situação complicada, conseguisse ser tão feliz lá quanto eu tinha sido.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Depois que recebemos a carta de Anna, eu fui para a cozinha fazer o jantar enquanto Malfoy cuidava de uns papéis relativos aos seus investimentos. Enquanto eu cortava as batatas para um ensopado, os meus pensamentos estavam focados no interrogatório que teria acontecido naquele dia e que eu não sabia como havia sido. Fui me sentindo, de repente, tomado por uma forte angústia e preocupação. Eu detestava estar no escuro, sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

Durante aquele dia eu não tinha tido tempo de pensar nesse assunto. Meus pensamentos estavam todos em Draco Malfoy. Eu tinha encontrado ele na Toca gritando, inconsciente. Repeti o sopro de vida e esperei que ele acordasse bem. Quando viemos para casa, nos perdemos em discussões, promessas, toques, beijos, excitação e declarações de amor. Eu não pude pensar sobre mais nada.

Depois, eu tinha focado nos livros sobre artes das trevas, buscando encontrar uma forma de ajuda-lo. Eu sabia que o feitiço o machucava, o fazia mal, e me recusava a acreditar que não existia nenhuma forma de ao menos amenizar aquela situação.

Foi só quando parei para fazer o jantar que meus pensamentos correram para os aurores e a investigação do caso de Anna. Quando os legumes já estavam cozidos eu os misturei na carne, distraído, deixando que eles adquirissem o sabor do molho. Quando estava quase pronto, eu, com a cabeça longe, acabei esbarrando na panela e virando um pouco do caldo fervente em minha mão, pressionada sobre a panela quente.

\- Aaaaaaah – eu gritei, na hora do susto.

Fui na direção da torneira, deixando a água fria cair na área avermelhada pela queimadura.

\- Harry? – Draco já estava ao meu lado. – O que houve?

\- Não foi nada. – eu disse, sentindo a mão arder. – Eu me queimei, estava distraído.

Ele tomou minha mão entre as suas, levando-a para perto do rosto afim de observar melhor a queimadura. Suas delicadas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas.

\- Já volto. – ele falou.

Ele retornou menos de um minuto depois com uma poção que guardava em seu armário, despejando-a por cima da minha mão. Automaticamente a dor cedeu, e eu vi a área avermelhada clarear para um tom rosado.

\- Vai melhorar. – Draco assegurou. – Amanhã podemos passar um pouco mais.

\- Que sorte você ter essa poção. – eu falei, muito aliviado.

\- Sou um bom preparador de poções. – ele respondeu, com simplicidade. – E gosto de ter algumas para emergências.

Eu sorri em agradecimento.

\- Muito obrigado. – eu disse.

Ele me olhava com atenção, franzindo as sobrancelhas novamente. Eu via um lampejo de preocupação perpassando seus lindos olhos azuis.

\- Você está distraído por causa do interrogatório não é? – ele disse, astuto. – Você queria já ter recebido alguma notícia.

\- Sim. – eu admiti. – Sou assim tão transparente?

\- Para mim é. – ele disse, com ternura, acariciando minha bochecha. – Venha, se sente um pouco aqui.

Ele me levou para a mesa da sala de jantar, eu me deixei ser direcionado por ele, forçando-me a relaxar em uma cadeira. As mãos hábeis dele começaram a massagear meu pescoço tenso, causando uma dor boa, dos músculos contraídos sendo forçados a relaxar.

\- Eu também me preocupo, mas seus colegas estão lidando com a situação. Não confia neles? – ele disse, amenizando minhas angustias.

\- Com a minha vida. – eu disse, porque era verdade. – Os aurores são um grupo bastante unido.

Muitos daqueles aurores lutavam junto comigo há anos. Eu confiava 100% em seu caráter, sua competência. Sobretudo Kingsley, que eu já conhecia desde muito antes da derrota de Voldemort e que muitas vezes tinha se arriscado para me proteger.

\- Então relaxe. – ele disse, desfazendo um ponto de tensão próximo a minha clavícula. – Logo teremos notícias.

Me deixei levar pelas sensações das mãos dele em minhas costas, descendo pela minha coluna, massageando-me. Em um dado momento, ao invés de sentir-me relaxado, alguma coisa começou a se acender dentro de mim. Aquela conhecida excitação que só Draco Malfoy era capaz de despertar.

As mãos dele desciam pelo meu peito, acariciando-me com leveza, fazendo meu corpo arrepiar. Me coloquei de pé, ainda de costas pra ele, e senti ele grudar seu corpo no meu, segurando-me com força pela cintura.

\- Juro que não tinha essa intenção. – ele sussurrou baixinho, próximo ao meu ouvido.

Eu abaixei a mão dele delicadamente, na direção do meu membro rijo de excitação.

\- Acho que isso não faz diferença. – eu suspirei. – Você me excita mesmo sem querer. É como se você tivesse uma espécie de poder sobre o mim.

\- Gosto disso. – ele disse, pressionando sua ereção contra o meu corpo, enquanto sua mão direita acariciava a minha por cima da calça. – Gosto do jeito como ninguém mais fez você se sentir assim, como nenhum outro homem esteve assim com você.

\- Eu achei que você não gostasse da minha falta de experiência homossexual. – eu ri, baixinho, lembrando da primeira vez que o beijei.

Eu me recordava que, naquela ocasião, ele tinha me acusado de ser heterossexual e me interpelado sobre os desejos que eu teria tido por outros homens.

\- Isso foi antes, quando eu tinha dúvidas sobre o que você sentia por mim. – ele esclareceu. – Agora eu jamais suportaria que outro homem estivesse com você dessa forma. Você é meu.

Eu sorri, achando graça do ciúmes injustificado dele. Em minha opinião, ninguém no mundo tinha menos razões para ter ciúmes do que Draco Malfoy.

\- Seu. – eu suspirei, jurando.

Desabotoei minha calça, abaixando-a até o meio da coxa, e apoiei minhas mãos sobre a mesa, completamente entregue a Draco. Alguns segundos se passaram para que ele abaixasse a própria calça, e eu senti o membro dele pressionando entre as minhas nádegas. Eu joguei o corpo pra trás, excitado.

\- Adoro quando você faz isso. – ele disse, a voz cheia de malícia.

Os braços dele me envolviam, e eu senti uma das mãos dele passeando pela minha barriga, descendo na direção do meu membro.

\- Sempre tão excitado. – ele disse, massageando habilidosamente minha ereção.

Eu gemi baixinho.

\- É por você, sempre por você. – eu sussurrei.

\- Ah Harry... – ele suspirou, como se perdesse todo o controle.

Ele me penetrou em um ímpeto, me fazendo gritar. Por Merlin, aquilo nunca tinha sido tão intenso. Ele arremetia para dentro de mim, com força, me abrindo, me tomando, me preenchendo. A intensidade daquele ato me descontrolou, eu estava ofegante, gemendo, cada vez mais inclinado sobre a mesa, meus braços sentindo dificuldade de me apoiar, meu corpo enfraquecido pelo prazer.

\- Draco – Eu gemi. – Isso é... Ah... Sim... Por favor.

Eu gozei longa e intensamente, meu corpo se contraindo.

\- Você vai me enlouquecer. – ele disse, em um suspiro, me penetrando com força em meio ao meu orgasmo, potencializando meu prazer.

Alguns segundos depois, senti ele gozar dentro de mim, a mão na minha nuca, puxando levemente meu cabelo.

\- Você se superou. – eu disse, quando recuperei o folego e senti ele saindo de dentro de mim.

Me virei de frente para olhar pra ele.

\- Nunca te vi tão desinibido. – ele falou, puxando-me para um beijo.

Deixei meus lábios acariciarem os dele, em um beijo calmo, mas cheio de desejo.

\- Tenho tentado melhorar nisso. – eu confessei, embora aquilo fosse difícil para mim – Porque você é diferente quando eu fico desinibido.

\- Diferente como? – ele questionou, bem perto de mim, os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Eu o abracei pela cintura, colando o corpo quente e maravilhoso dele no meu.

\- Eu reparei que quando eu pareço inseguro, ou com medo, você é muito cuidadoso. – eu falei, com cuidado, constrangido de ir direto ao ponto.

\- Isso não é uma coisa boa? – ele parecia confuso.

\- É sim. – eu garanti, sobretudo nas primeiras vezes, o fato de Draco ser cuidadoso e amável comigo tinham aumentado minha confiança e minha segurança para me relacionar tão intimamente com ele.

\- Mas? – ele questionou, insistindo para que eu chegasse ao ponto.

Enterrei meu rosto na base do pescoço dele, sentindo seu perfume. Eu sentia que ruborizava, sem conseguir encará-lo no rosto para dizer aquilo.

\- Mas eu gosto quando você faz mais forte. – eu disse em voz baixa, perto do seu ouvido, a vergonha tingindo cada palavra.

\- Sabe, Potter, você não cansa de me surpreender. – Draco falou, eu pude sentir que ele sorria.

Afastei-me um pouco para olhar para o seu rosto. Ele parecia ser alguém cujos sonhos tinham se realizado.

\- Eu também estou me surpreendendo. – eu confessei, ainda levemente envergonhado. – Não esperava que fosse gostar tanto disso.

\- E por que não? – ele quis saber.

\- Sexo sempre foi uma coisa que eu fiz por fazer. Mas com você é completamente diferente. O jeito que você me toca, seu corpo, seu cheiro... – eu suspirei.

Ele alcançou meus lábios para um beijo leve, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Cada toque dele era perfeito. Eu queria me perder completamente em Draco Malfoy

\- Eu passei boa parte das minhas noites imaginando como seria estar assim com você. – ele falou, sério. – Mas nada se comparou a realidade.

\- Quer dizer que você me imaginava... – eu falei, provocante.

\- Uma vez, quando éramos garotos, vi você trocando de roupa no vestiário depois do jogo de quadribol... – ele sorriu com malícia.

\- Você ficou me espiando? – eu perguntei, fingindo indignação.

\- É claro. – ele respondeu, desavergonhado. – Me rendeu banhos muito longos no vestiário dos monitores, além de um enorme estímulo à minha imaginação...

Eu já me sentia excitado novamente, me aproximei dele, pronto para beijá-lo novamente. Porém, de repenteo Patrono de Kingsley adentrou o cômodo, com um aviso:

\- O JULGAMENTO SERÁ NO MINISTÉRIO, AS 3 HORAS DA MADRUGADA. TUDO SERÁ FEITO EM COMPLETO SIGILO. ESTEJAM PRESENTES. – disse a voz grave que eu já conhecia.

Quando o Patrono se esvaiu, Draco e eu tínhamos expressões idênticas de preocupação.

\- Julgamento? – Draco questionou, após alguns segundos. – De quem? Do bruxo russo? Ou do homem que fez aquilo comigo?

\- Eu não sei. – eu falei, baixo.

Por alguns momentos nada foi dito. Eu olhava para o rosto dele, tentando compreender as emoções que passavam por seus olhos.

\- Se for o julgamento daquele homem, você prefere não ir? – eu perguntei, com cuidado. – Você não é obrigado a estar lá. Eu posso ir sozinho.

\- Não. – ele falou, categórico. – Isso tudo tem a ver com Anna, nós somos os pais dela, eu quero ir.

\- E o homem? – eu disse. Até então não tínhamos chamado ele pelo nome, embora eu tivesse descoberto naquela tarde que ele se chamava Charles Frillan.

\- Você vai estar lá comigo. – ele disse, sorrindo de leve.

Eu acariciei o rosto dele. Eu adorava a confiança que ele depositava em mim. Me aproximei para mais um beijo e em seguida o convidei para jantar. Nós comemos juntos, na sala de jantar, com Lorry e Marti. Depois, nós nos deitamos cedo, a fim de dormir o máximo possível e ir descansados ao julgamento. Ansiosos, tanto eu quanto Draco precisamos de poções para dormir.

\- / -

\- Boa noite – disse o sr. Weasley, às portas da sala onde ocorreria o julgamento. O pai de Rony agora era o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

\- Boa noite. – eu e Draco respondemos em uníssono.

Nós tínhamos acordado meia hora antes do horário marcado para o julgamento, trocado de roupa com rapidez e nos dirigido para o Ministério via rede de flu. O lugar estava completamente vazio, o que era proposital, para que a movimentação para o julgamento não fosse identificada pelos funcionários ou visitantes do Ministério da Magia.

Quando adentramos a sala, Dawlish, Kingsley e Elizabeth já estavam sentados, parecendo bem cansados. Ao lado deles estava Rony que também tinha sido convocado para o julgamento. Percy Weasley, secretário de seu pai, também tinha sido chamado para redigir e protocolar os resultados, que ficariam em local sigiloso no Ministério da Magia. Haviam três juízes que também pertenciam a Ordem da Fênix, o número mínimo para tornar o julgamento legal. Por fim, reparei que mais afastados estavam dois homens que pareciam estrangeiros, provavelmente russos, devido a nacionalidade do réu.

Antes que eu pudesse me sentar, Kingsley nos alcançou, perto da porta de entrada.

\- Eu quero pedir desculpa, Kingsley. – eu falei, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa. – Esse caso ficou muito pessoal para mim, tenho laços emocionais fortes com Anna e Draco.

Vi a expressão no rosto dele se suavizar. Ele olhou de canto para Draco, mas logo voltou seu olhar para mim. Kingsley e eu éramos amigos há muitos anos, eu o respeitava como auror, como bruxo e como ser humano.

\- Eu não vou te isolar do caso, Harry. – ele disse, a voz séria. – Mas em situações de enfrentamento direto terei que te afastar, para sua própria segurança. Você poderia ter sofrido danos físicos sérios essa tarde, por não seguir o protocolo dos aurores.

\- Eu sei. – eu falei, com igual seriedade. – Muito obrigado por nos manter informados e por nos deixar participar do julgamento.

\- Você está aqui como pai de Anna e marido do sr. Malfoy. – ele disse com severidade. Havia nas entrelinhas um aviso de que eu não deveria interferir.

\- É exatamente isso que eu sou. – eu falei, a voz firme.

Senti Draco apertar minha mão, me aproximei mais dele, instintivamente.

\- Eu sinto muito, sr. Malfoy, pelo que o senhor passou. – ele voltou seu olhar para Draco, com gentileza.

Senti Draco enrijecer ao meu lado, eu sabia que ele detestaria estar tão exposto. O que ele tinha sofrido era para ele uma vergonha, uma humilhação, e ele odiava que outros soubessem disso.

\- Ele será julgado pelo que aconteceu comigo? – ele perguntou, em voz baixa.

\- Sim. – Kingsley confirmou, com firmeza.

O sr. Weasley se dirigiu a sua cadeira para dar início ao julgamento. Kingsley, vendo a movimentação do Chefe Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, retornou para o lugar onde estava sentado anteriormente. Eu e Draco nos sentamos a algumas cadeiras de distância dos meus colegas aurores, eu sabia que meu marido iria preferir ter o mínimo de privacidade, nas suas reações ao homem que o tinha violentado.

Antes de Frillan, no entanto, foram trazidos para o centro da sala, algemados por feitiços, três homens. O primeiro deles era o russo que havia estado em King's Cross, os demais eu nunca tinha visto. Arqueei a sobrancelha em surpresa: os aurores tinham capturado mais dois bruxos além de Frillan e do russo que tínhamos conseguido capturar de manhã. Provavelmente, no interrogatório, eles teriam indicado o esconderijo dos outros dois. Antes do início do julgamento, foi ministrado aos três homens doses de Veritasserum, na presença de todos.

\- Considero aberto o julgamento dos réus: Ivan Hoskov, Mikhail Hoskov e Nikolai Hoskov. – disse o Sr. Weasley. Identifiquei que o sobrenome dos três bruxos era o mesmo do homem que tinha lançado o lilac mortem, Vladimir Hoskov. – Por se tratarem de três estrangeiros, aqui estão Andrei Matveev, diplomata representante do Ministério da Magia Russo; e Dimitri Ivanov, representando o departamento de aurores russos. Ambos assinaram um contrato mágico de sigilo.

Os dois homens pareciam sérios e austeros. Matveev era um homem de meia idade, muito loiro, de baixa estatura; enquanto Dimitri Ivanov era um homem jovem, de cabelos escuros, alto e forte. Eu os cumprimentei com a cabeça, percebi que ambos me encaravam, provavelmente fitando a cicatriz em minha testa.

\- Os senhores são Ivan Hoskov, Mikhail Hoskov e Nikolai Hoskov? – questionou o sr. Weasley.

\- Sim. – os três confirmaram, em uníssono.

\- O senhor Ivan Hoskov é acusado do crime de incapacitar e sequestrar dois aurores que protegiam o Abrigo Mérope para Jovens Bruxos, afim de facilitar a captura de Anna Malfoy-Potter que outrora residia no abrigo, por seu irmão mais novo, o sr. Vladimir Hoskov, que se encontra inconsciente devido aos efeitos do feitiço das trevas "lilac mortem". – o sr. Weasley falou. – O senhor nega essas acusações?

\- Não. – o bruxo se limitou a dizer, o rosto carrancudo.

Se tratava do homem russo que tínhamos visto em King's Cross, quando levamos Anna para embarcar no trem para Hogwarts.

\- O senhor também é acusado de aliar-se ao bruxo inglês Charles Frillan e planejar para a captura da mesma menina, Anna Malfoy-Potter, na manhã passada quando a mesma se dirigia a estação King's Cross com seus pais. O senhor nega? – Arthur Weasley questionou, a voz clara.

\- Não. – a confirmação dos feitos veio novamente.

\- Os senhores Mikhail Hoskov e Nikolai Hoskov, irmãos mais velhos dos senhores Ivan Hoskov e Vladimir Hoskov, são acusados do sequestro da bruxa inglesa Emelina Weber, e de manter em cativeiro, em condições desumanas, os aurores ingleses Peter Johnson e Meredith Green. Os senhores negam as acusações?

\- Não.

Aqueles, afinal, eram os dois bruxos que tinham sequestrado a velha senhora, integrante do conselho diretor do Abrigo. Fiquei feliz em perceber que eles não tinham sido acusados pela morte dos dois aurores, o que significava que Johnson e Green estavam vivos.

\- Os senhores Ivan Hoskov, Mikhail Hoskov e Nikolai Hoskov são acusados, junto de seu irmão Vladimir Hoskov de perseguir Anna Malfoy-Potter e seus pais biológicos, devido a uma profecia, matando o pai e a mãe da menina. Vocês confirmam ter cometido tal crime? – o Sr. Weasley questionou.

\- Sim. – os três responderam, a contragosto, impelidos pela Veritasserum.

\- Os senhores tem atuado, nos últimos meses, na tentativa de sequestro de Anna Malfoy-Potter, para que seja levada para longe dos pais adotivos, os senhores Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, na intenção de introduzi-la nas Artes das Trevas?

\- Sim. – confirmaram novamente os homens.

\- Há algum outro bruxo, além do sr. Frillan, a quem vocês tenham se aliado?

\- Não. – responderam os três.

\- Porque agiram sozinhos? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

\- Nós queríamos gloria e poder para nossa família. Não seriamos idiotas de avisar a outros bruxos que tínhamos descoberto quem era a menina da profecia. – Ivan falou.

\- Não há, então, outros bruxos que tenham identificado Anna Malfoy-Potter como a pessoa a quem essa profecia se refere? – disse o Sr. Weasley.

\- Não que nós tenhamos conhecimento. – respondeu Ivan, novamente.

Eu deixei um suspiro de alívio escapar. Afinal o perigo iminente, os bruxos que de fato vinham perseguindo Anna desde seu nascimento e que agora estavam fazendo isso na Inglaterra eram aqueles sentados à nossa frente. Eles tinham sido capturados, nós os paramos. Olhei para Draco, que tinha uma expressão de alívio semelhante a minha.

Claro que sabíamos que outros bruxos poderiam ter identificado ou vir a identificar Anna como a menina da profecia, mesmo que os irmãos Hoskov não soubessem disso; mas ao menos por ora, Anna estava mais segura do que estivera por toda a sua vida.

\- Qual o envolvimento do inglês Charles Frillan na atuação dos senhores? – questionou Arthur Weasley.

\- Frillan é um tolo. Um bruxo sem qualquer talento. Nós o protegemos quando o Lorde das Trevas foi morto, para que não fosse capturado pelo ministério de vocês, porque ele é nosso primo, do lado materno. Ele viveu na Rússia por todos esses anos. – contou Mikhail Hoskov.

\- Quando descobrimos que a menina estava na Inglaterra, chegou a hora de Frillan nos retribuir toda a ajuda que demos a ele. – continuou Nikolai Hoskov. – Mas claro que ele não sabia a razão do nosso interesse na menina.

Cerrei os punhos de raiva. Justamente por ter sido ajudado por esses parentes russos que nos últimos 11 anos não tínhamos tido a chance de identificar, julgar e condenar Frillan, que além de ser partidário de Voldemort, tinha cometido aquela atrocidade com Draco.

\- A condenação sugerida pelo Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia é a prisão perpétua em cela isolada em Azkaban, além da submissão dos três réus a um feitiço silenciador permanente, impedindo que comuniquem-se entre si ou com outros bruxos acerca da profecia, assunto sigiloso para os Ministérios da Magia britânico e russo. Quem é a favor da condenação? – O sr. Weasley questionou.

Os três juízes levantaram a mão, assim como os dois russos. O auror, Dimitri Ivanov, olhava para os três homens com uma expressão assassina. Era evidente que já tivera problemas com essa família de bruxos das trevas. Tendo sido feita a condenação unânime, os três homens foram retirados da sala de julgamento, para serem encaminhados imediatamente a Azkaban.

A seção entrou em um intervalo, de 15 minutos, para que se colhesse a assinatura dos juízes e dos representantes russos, e para que Percy Weasley organizasse a documentação. Nesse meio tempo, Rony se aproximou de nós, sentando-se ao meu lado.

\- Como estão Johnson e Green? – eu perguntei, querendo notícias de nossos colegas.

\- Estão bem, eles os mantiveram relativamente saudáveis para que pudessem dar informações sobre os aurores. – Rony respondeu. – Ainda estão no St. Mungus, mas vão se recuperar totalmente.

\- Graçar a Merlin. – eu exclamei.

\- Parece que quando o tal Ivan Hoskov confessou os crimes, durante o interrogatório, ele entregou o esconderijo dos irmãos, onde também estavam sendo mantidos reféns Johnson e Green. Assim, conseguimos prender todos os Hoskov e resgatar os aurores. – ele contou.

\- Fico muito aliviado. – eu disse, com sinceridade. – Parece que pelo menos por enquanto conseguimos contornar a situação.

\- O maior perigo ao qual Anna estava exposta acabou. – disse Draco, ao meu lado, a voz carregada de alívio.

\- Se surgirem outros bruxos procurando por ela, vamos estar atentos. – Rony garantiu. – Não iremos baixar a guarda.

Eu confirmei com a cabeça. Eu sabia que os aurores tratariam esse assunto com seriedade. Nós não nos deixaríamos enganar pela sensação de que Anna estava segura, era preciso que estivéssemos sempre alertas, esperando por uma nova investida no sentido de sequestra-la.

Quando o intervalo terminou, Rony retornou para sua cadeira ao lado dos outros aurores. Foi quando o Sr. Weasley assumiu novamente seu lugar, chamando por Charles Frillan.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Eu assisti Frillan entrar na sala do julgamento, com um frio horrível na espinha, que eu identificava como pavor. Os olhos cruéis daquele homem se cravaram em mim, e ele me direcionou um sorriso desvairado. Cheguei para mais perto de Harry, na cadeira, sentindo que ele segurava minha mão, em apoio. Eu jamais conseguiria estar ali sem ele, minha vontade era sair correndo.

\- Você acabou com ele. – eu disse, com alguma satisfação, percebendo que o estado físico do homem era deplorável.

Harry tinha quase desfigurado suas já horríveis feições e seu braço estava torto, dando a impressão de ter sido quebrado em mais de um lugar. Quando olhei para o Eleito, ao meu lado, vi que ele tinha um sorriso assassino no rosto.

\- Ninguém nunca mais vai ousar fazer mal a você. – ele sussurrou para mim, a voz intensa.

Aquela jura me fazia arrepiar.

\- O senhor é Charles Frillan? – questionou Arthur Weasley, após o homem ingerir Veritasserum.

\- Sim. – o homem confirmou.

\- O senhor é acusado de ter sido partidário do Lorde das Trevas, cometendo inúmeros crimes; também pesa sobre o senhor a acusação de ter se aliado aos irmãos Hoskov para exercer atividades ilícitas na Rússia e na Grã-Bretanha. O senhor nega as acusações?

Reparei que Arthur Weasley teve o cuidado de não revelar as atividades dos irmãos Hoskov, afim de não espalhar o conhecimento sobre a profecia. Muito provavelmente tinha sido essa a razão para o julgamento de Frillan acontecer separadamente.

\- Não. – o homem disse. – Mas não vamos fingir que vocês estão me condenando por "atividades ilícitas na Rússia". O problema de vocês é eu ter comido o namorado do Eleito.

Harry fez menção de se levantar da cadeira, diante daquela grosseria e petulância. Eu coloquei a mão no peito dele para que permanecesse sentado, o que ele fez a contragosto.

\- O senhor confessa ter estuprado e violentado o senhor Draco Malfoy? – questionou Arthur Weasley.

Eu vi todos os presentes voltarem os olhares para mim, um misto de pena e curiosidade nos olhos daquelas pessoas. Engoli a humilhação que aquele homem estava me fazendo passar, pela segunda vez. Ergui a cabeça e não desviei o olhar, buscando forças na mão de Harry que apertava a minha com firmeza.

\- Foi a melhor coisa que já fiz na vida. O delicioso e lindo menino Malfoy submetido a minha vontade. – ele disse, cruel. – Parece que ele gostou, já que virou um viadinho. A única diferença entre o que eu fiz e o que o Harry Potter faz com ele é que eu não sou dado a pudores e frescuras na hora do sexo.

Harry sibilou ao meu lado, o ódio escorrendo de seus olhos verdes. Frillan não poderia estar mais errado, ele tinha me traumatizado de maneira tão profunda que eu nem mesmo conseguia deixar com que os homens com que eu havia saído me tocassem, me possuíssem. Nem mesmo Harry, a quem eu amava e queria tanto.

\- Chega. – Harry disse, colocando um basta. – Solicito ao Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia encerre o julgamento. Peço que não se permita que minha família continue a ser submetida a esse tipo de degradação.

Vi Arthur Weasley assentir para ele com a cabeça.

\- Quem é a favor da condenação de Charles Frillan em prisão perpétua em Azkaban? – o homem questionou.

Os três juízes levantaram as mãos. Novamente uma decisão unânime. Dessa vez, os dois russos não tinham poder de voto, pois não se tratava de um compatriota deles. Mas percebi que ambos, apesar de bastante sérios, olhavam para mim com compaixão.

Com a condenação Frillan foi retirado da sala. Eu respirei fundo, aliviado. Ele seria preso. Talvez aquela fosse a última vez que eu tinha a infelicidade de pousar meus olhos naquele homem.

Quando acabou, Harry se despediu com a cabeça de seus colegas aurores, e me segurou pela mão, me puxando para fora dali. Ele me entendia, sabia como eu estava me sentindo. Sabia que eu iria querer sair dali o mais rápido possível. Me deixei ser levado por ele, e quando dei por mim, já estávamos atravessando a rede de flu e voltando para a nossa casa.

\- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, a mão nos meus ombros, assim que chegamos pela rede de flu.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

\- Vou ficar.

Ele me puxou pela mão, na direção do nosso quarto. Ele se despiu, ficando apenas de cueca e depois me ajudou a fazer o mesmo, quando notou que eu ainda estava um pouco aéreo e arrebatado com os eventos daquela madrugada. Em seguida, ele se deitou comigo na cama, me puxando para junto de seu peito, segurando-me entre seus braços.

\- Você não vai ter nenhum pesadelo essa noite, não vai ser atingido pelos efeitos do lilac mortem. – ele disse, a voz firme e decidida. – Eu não vou permitir.

Me acomodei nos braços dele, me deixando ser embalado por aquelas palavras. Depois de alguns minutos o sono veio, e eu adormeci nos braços de Harry Potter, me sentindo seguro e protegido como nunca me sentira na vida.

\- / -

Acordei tarde naquela manhã, Harry já não estava mais na cama. Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro, decidido a tomar um longo banho quente. Fiquei vários minutos debaixo do chuveiro deixando a água cair em minhas costas. Eu me sentia completamente renovado, a prisão daquele homem, a captura dos bruxos que ameaçavam Anna, tudo isso era maravilhosamente tranquilizador. Tão logo me dei por satisfeito, saí do chuveiro, enrolado na toalha.

Quando entrei no quarto, havia uma bandeja de café da manhã esperando por mim na cama. Sentei-me ao lado dela, olhando com cobiça para os pães doces recheados e para as torradas. Ouvi meu estômago roncar e fui me servindo de um pouco de tudo, reconhecendo o delicioso sabor da comida de Harry.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry entrou no quarto. Estava de calça jeans e camiseta branca. Seus hematomas tinham sumido, devido ao efeito das poções. Ele me encarava com seus lindos olhos verdes, sorrindo.

\- Café da manhã na cama... – eu o provoquei. – Que gay.

Ele soltou uma risada baixa e sentou ao meu lado na cama, capturando meus lábios para um beijo rápido. Em seguida sussurrou em meu ouvido:

\- Eu sou gay.

\- Que bom. – eu dei um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Como você está? – ele disse, acariciando de leve minha mão.

Ele estava me tratando com muita ternura e preocupação, chegava a me emocionar, ninguém nunca tinha me tratado daquela forma antes. Era um sonho que justamente Harry estivesse ali comigo, cuidando de mim daquela maneira.

\- Bem. – eu disse com sinceridade. – Agora que ele está preso, eu me sinto pronto para recomeçar.

Ele sorriu para mim.

\- Kingsley esteve aqui hoje de manhã. Ele me garantiu que o que ele fez a você será tratado com sigilo absoluto. – Harry falou.

\- Obrigado. – eu disse baixinho. Definitivamente eu não gostaria que aquela história se espalhasse.

Puxei Harry para um abraço, mergulhando meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Respirei fundo, deixando o cheiro dele me inebriar. Ele era perfeito, por Merlin, pela primeira vez na vida eu sentia que tudo estava bem. Eu queria me desprender daquele passado, deixar para trás aquele trauma, todos os medos e as lembranças ruins. Estar com Harry Potter fazia de mim um homem mais forte.

 _Como relâmpago, silêncio_

 _Passe de milagre você me pintou_

 _Me toma em teu compasso_

 _Que só no teu abraço_

 _Que eu me escondo do mundo_

\- Harry... – eu arrisquei falar. – Queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa.

\- O que houve? – ele se afastou um pouco para encarar meu rosto, os olhos preocupados.

\- Acho que está na hora da gente tentar... – eu falei. – Eu quero ser seu.

\- Você é. – ele disse, confuso.

\- Não, você não entendeu. – eu respondi, sentindo que ruborizava. – Eu estou falando sexualmente, quero que você faça comigo como eu faço com você.

E ele entendeu, mas a reação dele não foi nada como eu esperava. Eu pensava que ele estaria ansioso para isso, mas o que vi foi seus olhos se encherem de pavor.

\- Draco... – ele falou, com cuidado. – Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia.

\- E por que não? – eu perguntei.

\- E se for horrível? – Harry questionou, inseguro. – E se você se lembrar do que aquele homem fez com você? E se você acabar se ressentindo de mim?

Segurei a mão dele, ainda sem entender a reação.

\- Você não me deseja dessa forma? – eu questionei, inseguro.

\- Mas é claro que te desejo. – os olhos dele eram intensos. – Eu te desejo mais do que eu conseguiria colocar em palavras. Mas não acho que meus desejos importem nesse caso.

\- Seus desejos importam sempre. – eu garanti.

\- Não quero que você se submeta a algo que não quer só para satisfazer meus desejos. – ele falou, a voz firme. Depois, olhou para mim com um meio sorriso, buscando me convencer. – Está tudo bem do jeito que está, eu não me importo de ser sempre passivo. Eu gosto de sentir você dentro de mim.

\- Eu sei que gosta. – eu falei. Não tinha dúvidas daquilo, os gemidos dele, a visão do corpo dele tomado pelo prazer eram vívidas em minha mente. – Mas eu também quero sentir isso. Não estou propondo isso para satisfazer os seus desejos, eu realmente quero você dessa forma. Por favor, não deixe que aquele homem horrível tire de nós tudo o que poderíamos sentir juntos.

 _Pele que é pele não mente_

 _Não esconde, não dissimularia_

 _Meu corpo seja palco_

 _Vertido e tomado em pelo à tua poesia_

Vi no rosto dele que ele cedia.

\- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim. – eu respondi.

Eu coloquei a bandeja no chão e retirei a toalha ao redor da minha cintura. Eu sabia como Harry ficava excitado com a visão do meu corpo depois do banho.

\- Isso é golpe baixo. – ele disse, a voz já rouca, os olhos firmes sobre meu corpo.

\- Cada um luta com as armas que tem. – eu me deitei na cama, expondo-me para ele, os braços atrás da cabeça.

Harry avançou para mim. Ele tirou camisa com pressa, pela cabeça e se deitou do meu lado, tomando meus lábios para um beijo longo e urgente. As mãos dele passeavam pelo meu corpo, me acariciando, arrepiando minha pele, excitando-me.

Depois, no entanto, ele se afastou, os olhos fechados como quem buscava assumir o controle sobre si mesmo.

\- Não faça isso. – eu pedi. – Não se afaste.

\- Nós vamos fazer o que você quer, Draco. – ele me garantiu, a voz baixa. – Mas por favor me deixe estar mais controlado, não posso correr o risco de machucar você.

Eu me dei por satisfeito que ele pretendia ir adiante, e esperei que ele recuperasse o controle. Segundos depois, senti que ele traçava uma trilha de beijos pelo meu ombro. Fechei os olhos sentindo aquela carícia. Ele continuou lentamente tocando meu corpo com os lábios, meu braço direito, meus dedos, em seguida meu peito e barriga. Senti que ele me amava a cada beijo, que marcava meu corpo com aquele carinho e devoção.

 _Eu adoraria, eu adoraria_

 _Saber o percurso da tua boca à minha_

 _Eu adoraria, eu adoraria_

 _Ter de noite e de dia_

Separei as pernas afim de mostrar a ele que eu estava pronto. Mas ele desceu o rosto até a parte inferior do meu corpo, beijando com leveza as minhas coxas, a virilha, até enfim chegar em meu membro já enrijecido pela excitação. Ele me chupou habilidosamente, me arrancando suspiros e gemidos roucos, até que eu me sentisse perto de explodir de prazer.

Cuidadosamente senti um de seus dedos escorregar para o meu interior, após um rápido feitiço de lubrificação. Eu estava tão excitado, que só consegui ofegar diante daquela deliciosa invasão. Harry introduziu outro dedo, mexendo com leveza dentro de mim, sem deixar de beijar e lamber toda a extensão da minha ereção.

Algum tempo depois ele se afastou, encarando-me com seus olhos verdes, como que buscando nos meus uma confirmação de que eu desejava ir em frente. Eu assenti com a cabeça, confirmando. Eu diria sim quantas vezes ele precisasse.

 _Me perder na linha_

 _E me encontrar no fundo dos seus olhos_

 _Pele que é pouca e não se aguenta_

 _Morre de vontade, dispensa ladainha_

Vi que ele desabotoava sua calça, retirando-a, libertando sua ereção. Ele aproximou seu membro das minhas nádegas, fazendo meu corpo todo se arrepiar.

\- Por favor. – eu implorei, em um suspiro quase sufocado pela excitação.

Ele me penetrou devagar, sem que os olhos abandonassem meu rosto nem por um segundo, medindo as minhas reações. Senti aquela dor tão doce atravessar meu corpo, e pouco depois relaxei nos braços de Harry. Seus movimentos dentro de mim eram lentos, e ele mantinha as mãos em meu corpo, me acariciando, amando-me a cada toque.

\- Eu te amo tanto. – ele suspirou, quando vi que parte do seu controle se esvaia e ele passava a movimentar-se mais rápido dentro de mim.

Me deixei ser levado por aqueles movimentos. A mão dele tomou minha ereção, masturbando-me, deixando-me cada vez mais excitado. Senti que meu corpo caminhava para o orgasmo, senti meus olhos molhados de emoção e prazer. As lágrimas quentes já rolavam pelo meu rosto quando eu murmurei:

\- Eu te amo. – disse, deixando meu corpo mergulhar em um orgasmo intenso.

Meu corpo se contraiu em volta do membro de Harry. Ele movimentou-se mais uma vez, perdendo-se dentro de mim, deixando-se gozar junto comigo.

 _Meu corpo seja palco_

 _Vertido e tomado em pelo à tua poesia_

 _Eu adoraria_

 _Verbo imperativo dar tua língua a minha_

 _Eu adoraria, eu adoraria_

 _Ter de noite e de dia_

 _Ter de noite e de dia_

\- Não chore. – ele pediu, puxando-me para seu colo depois de se retirar de dentro de mim.

\- Eu estou bem. – eu garanti. – Foi maravilhoso, Harry.

\- Mesmo? – ele questionou, inseguro.

\- Mesmo. – eu prometi, um sorriso leve nos lábios. – Eu mentiria para você sobre isso?

\- Não. – ele falou prontamente, confiando no que eu dizia.

\- Então acredite em mim. Eu me senti amado a cada segundo. – eu falei.

\- É porque você é. – ele me garantiu. – Não há homem algum nesse mundo que já tenha sido tão amado.

As palavras dele fizeram novas lágrimas verterem dos meus olhos. Quando olhei para seu rosto, vi que sua bochecha também estava molhada, e que todos aqueles sentimentos também escorriam de seus lindos olhos verdes.

\- Você foi. – eu prometi. – Todos esses anos você tem sido amado. Eu amei você a cada dia, a cada respiração minha, mesmo de longe.

\- Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo. – ele jurou.

E então nós nos perdemos em um beijo apaixonado, molhado pelas lágrimas e cheio de juras de amor.

FIM


	19. Chapter 19

EPÍLOGO

N.A.: Esqueci de colocar que a música utilizada no capítulo anterior é "Adoração" do Filipe Catto.

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

\- Sentem-se. – disse Minerva McGonagall, oferencendo a mim e a Draco duas cadeiras vazias em seu escritório. – Já pedi que o professor Longbottom chamasse a srta. Malfoy-Potter.

Cerca de um mês depois do julgamento, eu e Draco tínhamos resolvido que chegara a hora de ir a Hogwarts conversar com Anna. Achamos que nossa filha merecia saber que tínhamos capturado os bruxos que a tinham perseguido desde que nasceu, e que mataram seus primeiros pais.

Nós tínhamos separado uma manhã para fazer isso, tendo combinado previamente com McGonagall um horário. A intenção era ter essa conversa de modo discreto, então nós fomos a Hogwarts pela rede de flu, chegando diretamente no escritório da diretora.

Alguns minutos depois, Neville entrou com Anna atrás de si. A menina parecia bastante nervosa por estar sendo chamada na sala da diretora, mas seu rosto se suavizou quando nos viu.

\- Harry! Draco! – ela exclamou, sorridente, caminhando na nossa direção.

\- Oi Anna! – Draco a cumprimentou. – Que tal está a escola?

\- Está muito boa! Eu já aprendi um monte de mágicas. – ela respondeu, animada.

Eu cumprimentei Neville com um abraço, fazia tempo que nós não nos víamos.

\- E Teddy e Victoire, como estão? – eu perguntei a Anna.

\- Estão muito bem. – ela respondeu, incerta. – Mas Teddy foi pego por Filch ontem comprando bombas de bosta de um aluno do quinto ano. Os dois receberam uma detenção.

Eu suspirei. Teddy as vezes me lembrava muito Jorge e Fred Weasley no tempo de escola.

Eu ouvi a diretora pigarrear.

\- Srta. Malfoy-Potter, seus pais vieram te visitar porque tem um assunto urgente para conversar com você. – ela disse. – Nós vamos deixar vocês a sós.

Anna assumiu uma expressão preocupada. Eu esperei que Neville e McGonagall saíssem para começar a falar.

\- Fique calma, não é nada de ruim. – eu falei.

\- Nós estamos aqui para te dar uma notícia. – Draco explicou. – Os aurores conseguiram prender os bruxos das trevas que estavam atrás de você.

\- Prenderam? – ela disse, surpresa.

\- Sim. Eram quatro bruxos da Rússia. – eu contei. – Agora eles estão na prisão de bruxos, Azkaban. É quase impossível fugir de lá, principalmente depois dos reforços que foram feitos nos últimos 10 anos.

\- De qualquer forma foi feito um feitiço permanente para que eles perdessem a voz. Eles não poderão contar a ninguém que estavam atrás de você. – Draco falou, buscando tranquiliza-la.

\- E se outros vierem? – ela perguntou, nervosa.

\- É uma possibilidade. – eu falei. – Siga tendo todos os cuidados que te aconselhamos.

\- Nós vamos proteger você. – Draco disse, segurando a mão de Anna.

\- Vocês não tem medo que eu vire uma bruxa das trevas? – ela questionou, os olhos brilhantes.

\- Claro que não, Anna. – eu falei, em tom apaziguador. – De onde você tirou isso?

\- Eu sei sobre a profecia. – ela contou.

Eu e Draco nos sobressaltamos.

\- Como? – ele perguntou, como que pra ter certeza que tinha entendido bem.

\- Eu nunca contei a vocês, mas minha mãe tinha um papel com algumas palavras escritas em uma língua estranha. Quando eu fiquei mais velha ela escreveu uma cópia para mim, disse para eu guardar com cuidado, que ali estava a razão porque aqueles homens me perseguiam. – ela explicou. – Eu disse a minha mãe que não entendia nada do que estava escrito ali, mas ela falou que um dia eu entenderia.

\- Porque você nunca nos contou? – eu perguntei, com calma.

\- Eu tive medo de vocês descobrirem algo horrível e acharem que era melhor não continuar a cuidar de mim. – ela disse, baixinho.

\- Anna, isso nunca vai acontecer. – Draco falou.

Os olhos dela brilharam cheios de lágrimas.

\- Como você descobriu que era uma profecia? – Draco quis saber.

\- Bom, eu ouvi um dia vocês dois conversando, falando que existia uma profecia sobre mim. – ela contou, incerta sobre admitir que tinha ouvido uma conversa particular. – Eu logo imaginei que o que tinha naquele papel era a tal profecia. Fiquei louca para chegar a Hogwarts e investigar.

Às vezes, Anna me lembrava a mim mesmo de um jeito assustador.

\- Um dia, vi um livro no salão comunal da grifinória, que uma menina do terceiro ano estava estudando. – ela falou, com sagacidade. – Percebi que tinham umas letras estranhas na capa, parecidas com o papel que minha mãe havia me dado. Pedi a ela o livro emprestado.

\- Você traduziu Runas Antigas sozinha? – Draco perguntou, incrédulo. – No primeiro ano?

\- Bom, eu não poderia arriscar pedir ajuda para ninguém. Victoire e Teddy tem a mesma idade que eu, então não poderiam fazer muito por mim. – ela explicou. – Mas eu levei o mês todo, porque Ingrid só podia me emprestar o livro alguns dias na semana, quando ela não estava usando.

\- Ingrid? – eu perguntei.

\- É, a menina do terceiro ano. – ela explicou. – Ingrid Wood.

\- Ah sim, a filha do Olívio. – eu falei, me lembrando do meu antigo colega de Quadribol.

\- Faz alguns dias que consegui traduzir as runas. – ela confessou. – Não entendi algumas partes, mas percebi que a profecia falava que eu poderia me tornar uma bruxa muito boa ou uma bruxa das trevas. É por isso que esses homens estavam atrás de mim, não é? Eles queriam que eu fosse uma bruxa das trevas...

\- É por isso, Anna. – eu falei, não fazia mais sentido esconder.

\- Mas isso não vai acontecer. – Draco falou.

\- Nós não vamos deixar que nenhum desses bruxos se aproximem de você. – eu esclareci.

Anna se adiantou para nos abraçar. Eu e Draco abraçamos forte a nossa filha.

\- Eu amo vocês. – ela disse, a voz de choro.

\- Nós também amamos você, Anna. – eu falei, me afastando um pouco para olhar no rosto da minha garotinha.

\- Vamos amar você para sempre. – Draco prometeu, sorrindo para ela.

Anna era uma menina tão jovem, com uma carga tão grande. Agora que ela sabia de tudo, talvez fosse até mais fácil. Ela teria mais cuidado com o que diz, para que ninguém desconfie da existência dessa profecia. Depois de conversarmos. McGonagall e Neville retornara, e eu e Draco nos despedimos de Anna.

Eu segui para o ministério, para trabalhar e Draco tinha uma reunião no Abrigo.

De noite, Draco e eu nos encontramos em casa. Marti estava nos esperando com um delicioso jantar pronto, e Lorry praticava magias na sala de estar, testando feitiços de transfiguração em um travesseiro. Nós jantamos todos juntos, como fazíamos todos os dias.

No final da noite, eu e Draco nos deitamos lado a lado na cama.

\- Tenho uma coisa para te contar. – ele disse, misterioso.

\- O que? – eu perguntei, me aconchegando mais para perto dele.

\- Treinei o mês todo. – ele falou. – Finalmente eu consegui sair do estado de inconsciência do lilac mortem.

\- É mesmo? – eu perguntei, animado, virando-me um pouco para olhar pra ele.

\- Segui as recomendações que encontrei naquele livro. – Draco contou. – Percebi que se eu pensar no seu rosto, lembrar do seu toque, do seu abraço, o desespero que o feitiço causa vai se dissipando. Parece que vou sendo preenchido de todo sentimento que tenho por você, e isso vai me trazendo de volta a realidade.

Eu estava profundamente tocado pelas palavras dele. Era incrível que o que tínhamos fosse tão forte que era capaz de fazer Draco conseguir ter um controle sobre o lilac mortem que pouquíssimos bruxos conseguiam desenvolver.

\- Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. – eu falei. – Sei que não deve ter sido fácil.

\- Não. – ele concordou. – Mas agora que descobri o caminho, fica mais fácil a cada pesadelo que tenho.

\- Quer dizer que agora você não precisa mais de mim. – eu disse, em tom de brincadeira. – Você pode arrumar um cara muito mais bonito a qualquer minuto.

Ele me sorriu.

\- Ah, Harry. – ele disse, em um suspiro. – Eu sempre vou precisar de você.

\- Acho bom. – eu respondi, maroto. – Porque acho que não posso mais ficar longe.

E me aproximei dele, para beijar seus lábios doces e macios. Em alguns segundos, senti que o corpo dele esquentava, que suas mãos já passeavam pelo meu corpo displicentemente. A onda de excitação me invadiu, como acontecia sempre entre eu e Draco Malfoy. E também como sempre, nós nos deixamos nos levar...


End file.
